The Climb
by royaltylaine
Summary: This is a Storybrooke AU (Father/Daughter) RumBelle. After watching after an episode of Game of Thrones, Rumple begins to have desires for his daughter Belle. What he doesn't expect, is she wants him just as bad. Check inside for tags.
1. Chapter 1

An,

I'm not proud of myself for this (Or maybe I am). My only suggestion for you to get through this chapter is to open your mind. I don't know, but I wish you luck while reading.

Father/Daughter Relationship-Parent/Child Incest -Smut- Teasing -Angst- Teenagers- Underage Sex -Belle is not the legal age of consent -Consensual but Statutory -Daddy Kink

This is your last warning. If this is not your type of thing, please tread no further.

* * *

 _Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some, who are given the chance, cling to morals, or the gods, or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real. The Climb is all there is. -Lord Petyr Baelish_

 _Prologue_

I blame that damn show. _Game of Thrones._ I believe it's what started this whole mess. I wish I never went to _Barnes and Nobles_ and purchased her those damn books. I wouldn't blame myself, how could I? How else could I explain the feelings I have for her, for my daughter Belle. I have two other girls and none of them seem to warrant the same effect I have with Belle. My wife did at one point or another. I cared about my wife Colette, always have. I call her Cora for short. When we met, I was an unloving man. I only cared about my son Baelfire. Baelfire's mother left me and abandoned him to run off with a younger, more handsome man. That day I vowed to never open my heart to another woman again, but faith had another plan for me. Colette Mills was an interesting woman, a nurse fresh out of school and not ready to venture out into the world of nursing quite yet. She was too busy nursing her own desires. The night of the Storybrooke fair, I was enjoying the night with my son. Watching Baelfire ride the fair rides and eating his fill of fried greasy food. It wasn't until a beautiful woman with reddish-brown hair bumped into me, making me spill my full cup of beer on my favorite black Dolce and Gabbana Gold-fit wool suit. I was close to cursing her out, but she was too beautiful for me to vain her name. She apologized and I noticed I never seen her in town before.

"I'm new to Maine. I was looking for nice place to settle down in after I became a nurse." She said loudly over the noisy fair antics.

"Storybrooke is a town for its quaintness. You will do fine here."

She smiled at me and that's what restarted my heart. I introduced Cora to my son and asked, noticing she was alone, would she like some company while at the fair. She accepted and she accepted the invitation back to my home to get better acquainted over a glass of scotch. One thing led to another and Cora was in my bed riding me fiercely. She was wild between my sheets and I loved it. She grinded her warm entrance on my member as I bucked my hips to reach deeper inside her. When I was close to my orgasm I tried to pull her off of me to unsheathe myself, but she held me down forcibly as she continued to sway her core on mine. In my state of shock, she bent down and whispered in my ear _come inside me_. I gave her a devilish grin and filled her up until my seed dripped from within her.

A few weeks later I convinced Cora to moved in with me. After a few months she became pregnant and after nine more months Zelena was born. Bealfire was so happy to have a baby sister. He loved her and so did. She was so beautiful, born with wisps of orange hair that grew curlier and darker as she got older. I married Cora, how could I not? She made me so happy by giving me such a beautiful child and accepting Baelfire as her own. By the time Zelena was three, Cora was pregnant again. Another girl was born to us with cold black hair and chestnut eyes that matched my own. She was perfect to me. Cora gave her a name that was meant for the Queen that she was, Regina. My life was perfect, I had everything I wanted. A strong son that loved sports, a red-haired daughter who loved fashion and a brunette who looked like me. I also had a hard-working wife that loved me and our family just as much as I loved them. Cora began working a twelve hours night shift job from six in the evening to six the next morning. Everything was ideal, until Cora got pregnant again very unexpectedly. Regina was already seven and we had given up on having anymore children, but we couldn't change fate. Belle was born. She was breathtaking. I didn't understand why I felt so happy when she was born. Perhaps it was because it had been seven years since Regina's birth. When the doctor placed her in my arms I broke down and cried. She was so little, only weighing 5.2 pounds. Her tiny hand couldn't even fully grasp around my finger. She was a tender little thing with vivid blue eyes that matched her sister Zelena's. I didn't want to put her down and I hated when I had to give her to her mother so she could hold Belle.

Regina and Zelena were perfect baby sitters and Baelfire even helped too. I loved them for that, but it was me who loved to play and spend the most time with Belle when she was a baby. As she grew into her beauty, she fell in love with books. Perhaps it was because I read to her as often as I could before she went to sleep.

Unfortunately on Regina's 16th year, she became pregnant by a young man named Robin. I was devastated. I hated him for taking my daughter's virtue and then not even sticking around for his own son. I wasn't ready and neither was Regina, but Henry was born and I became a grandfather.

As the years went by, my children continued to grow. Baelfire was 27 and long since moved out to live with his girlfriend Emma. Zelena was 23 and in college out of state. She attended UMass at Boston and the college life seemed to suit her well. Regina was 20 and decided to pursue her nursing degree at Storybrooke Community College so she wouldn't have to leave Henry. Belle was just 13 and almost finished with middle school. Regina and Belle both still lived at home with Henry of course, a small boy of 4. He reminded me of my Baelfire at that age and even looked like him with his dark brownish hair.

One evening at the dinner table, a strange discussion transpired that began my descent into my dark intentions.

"Regina, have you started watching Game of Thrones? Everyone at school talks about it." Belle asked her big sister.

"I've seen a couple of episodes, but I haven't really just jumped into it. It's kind of slow." Regina said.

"Is that show on HBO?" Cora asked.

"Yeah so you know what that means." Regina said.

"Very racy with foul language." I specified to Cora.

"Well I don't want Belle to be watching such things."

"Hmm? You let her watch Penny Dreadful with you." Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, but I fast forwarded pass the dirty scenes." Cora explained.

"But mom I really want to watch it. It's all everyone talks about at school, even the teachers." Belle implored.

"Cora the show is based off books. Perhaps she can just read the books instead, something less visual." I suggested.

"Fine I'll make you a deal, Belle. We will get you the books and if you finish them I'll let you watch the show. As long as one of us is watching it with you."

* * *

The next day, I went to the bookstore and found a copy of all five the books of the A Song Of Ice And Fire series. A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords, A Feast for Crows, and A Dance of Dragons. Belle was so happy when she saw her collection and she began reading immediately. I also took interest in the books as well and we even read some chapters together. In four months time, Belle came running into me and Cora's bedroom bouncing on our bed happy as could be.

"Mommy, Daddy. Guess what? I finished A Dance of Dragons, that's all the books."

 _Such a dedicated little bookworm_ I thought to myself.

"So I guess you're ready to start the show now?" Cora asked her apprehensively.

"You promised mommy."

"You did promise her dear. You can't go back on the deal now."

Cora sighs. "Fine."

We located the show on DirecTV's OnDemand and started from the first episode of the first season. I enjoyed the story of it and I kept watching long after Belle and Cora had fallen asleep in our bed. After about 3 weeks, we were caught up to season 3 and my middle daughter Regina even became enthralled in the show too. Belle became a dedicated fan, she even liked to go back and watch previous episodes.

Cora, however, did not enjoy the show as much as we did. So I continued to watch the show with Belle or Regina. Regina loved that brooding, always angry looking fellow, Jon Snow. So did Belle, but she grew even more fascinated by another gentleman on the show named Lord Petyr Baelish, also known as Little Finger. He was a small man with a slender frame and stubble goatee. He tended to stay behind the fighting using his words and his power of manipulation to move and change the game to work for him. Little Finger was in love with a woman named Catlyn, but when she died he came to lust for her daughter Sansa, an innocent teenaged high born lady.

"Regina who's your favorite house?" Belle asked one evening at dinner.

"The Starks. Duh!"

I laughed. I thought the Starks were dim-witted, always putting themselves in preventable danger. My favorite house were the Lannisters. Tyrion was a smart man, Jami was very clever, and Cersi was filled with passion. I found all those qualities within myself, but the father Tywin was who I really appreciated. He never made a move unless he was sure it would work in his favor.

"What? What's wrong with the Starks?" Regina asked after she heard me laughing.

"Nothing I just believe you only like the Starks because of their magical abilities and their noble decision making skills."

"Well yeah, they are true to themselves. What about you, dad? Who's your favorite house?" Regina asked me.

"I like the Lannisters."

"Eww Dad! Jami and Cersi are gross!" Regina said.

And they were. They are brother and sister, also very incestual.

"Well you can't help who you love." Belle tried to point out.

"They're evil too, except for Tyrion." Regina explained to her younger sister.

"They have a kingdom to control. Brash decisions have to be made, but it was the Starks' fault I seem to recall. _They_ wage war against the Lannisters and _they_ weren't even responsible for the death of Jon Arryn. It was Little Finger." I tried to justify to my middle daughter.

It was true the Lannisters never really started the war and it was the Starks' who took both of Tywin Lannister's sons, Tyrion and Jami, as hostages. Regina rolled her eyes in defeat.

"But they pushed Bran out the window." Regina said in rebuttal.

"Ok that's enough with that damn show! Can we eat please? Starks and Lannisters." Cora said shaking her head. "How about we fight for _this_ family? The Gold's."

I laughed and my daughters found it funny too. Cora didn't understand the hold the show had on us. It took me back to a simpler time where fighting and backstabbing could get everything you wanted. Now-a-days slick talking was all you needed and I was a man of few words.

* * *

The next evening Belle and I were watching Game of Thrones. Belle chose the episode and decided to go back all the way to season one. We already finished the sixth episode and the ending credits were playing. She was wearing her bedtime clothes, a long cotton gown with different color butterflies and flowers printed on it. It was very child-like, but that's what she was, a child. Her auburn hair was still wet from her shower and flowed down to rest on her shoulders and back. The room was dark and the light from the television only illuminated her face. She was focused on the show, watching and listening to every word the characters spoke of. The seventh episode's opening credits were ending, and Belle gave me a smile and I returned it, I really was enjoying her company. Regina was asleep due to the fact she needed to go to work the next day and Cora was already at the work at the hospital. About ten minutes into the episode the character Little Finger appeared. He was also the owner of a brothel and was teaching two prostitutes how to be more believable whilst pleasuring a man. I quickly reached for the remote to fast forward through the lewd scene, but my hand was blocked by Belle's.

"Daddy this scene is important. It explains how Little Finger became a clever man rather than a brute."

I sighed and gave in. She loved this show and I couldn't deny her information on her favorite character. The two women played with each other and vocalized their pleasure with obscene moans and heavy breathing. The women were very beautiful in their bliss and I felt an ache in my groin as I observed the erotica. I looked to Belle as she watched the sexual act and she seemed almost aroused, biting her bottom lip and tugging on the collar of her gown in an anxious fidget. In that same scene Little Finger also explains _that only by admitting to what we are, can we get what we want._ And I wanted her. I confessed it to myself, that I was a monster, as I placed a hand on her thigh and moved it inward along her seam line. I was expecting her to push my hand off and run to her room. But she only looked at me with curious eyes, those blue eyes so filled with light. I pushed her gently onto her back so her head would rest against the arm of the sofa and kissed her intimately with closed eyes. She even accepted my tongue as I used it to massage her own. I was still expecting her to push me off and run from the monster that I was, but she only moaned in my mouth as I padded my hand toward her center. Perhaps I wanted her to push me off and slap my face to bring me back to my senses, but she didn't and I kept inching my fingers closer to her wetness.

Once I reached her panties they were damp with her juices. Was it the show having this effect on her or me? I didn't care to know, just delighted that it was occurring. I pulled away from her lips and began to use my tongue to lick the soft skin of her neck, biting her softly when her hips jerked against my bulge. I snaked my fingers around her panties and massaged her swollen clit. She gasped in my ear. This was all so new to her, she was only 13, never had she known such passion. I halted my teasing to gaze at her. My daughter was beautiful with her eyes tightly closed shut from her pleasure and her hands gathered in fists holding onto the material of the couch. I pulled her gown up over her small breasts. She was flat-chested on her back, but I was still able to suck and tenderly bite her erected nipples. She grinded her small body into my embrace when I gently tugged her nipple with my teeth. I left her breasts and kissed my way down her torso until I reached her awaiting mound. I pulled her lavender colored panties down her hips and over her knees to pool at her ankles. Then I tucked myself between her legs, letting them rest on my shoulders. It was so small, a little flower not quite yet ready to be bloomed. I kissed her there and sampled her sweet nectar. She moaned her excitement as I used my tongue to deprave my daughter's soft essence. I reached down to myself, unbuckled my pants and took myself in hand. My cock was oozing from its head with anticipation. I stroked my hard erection starting with small tugs of the tip, before long I was pulling the whole length of myself as I played with my daughter, Belle. I was so close and I needed all my concentration to release my tension. I grabbed her arm and pulled it down to her heat to show her how to play with herself. I watched her use her tiny fingers to make small circles on her bud. Her breathing began to labor and I knew she was close. Her face almost looked frightened. Was she afraid to come? Or was it the fear of the unknown if she let herself go?

"It's okay Belle, lose yourself." I whispered and exhaled a breath into her mound.

Her hips began to grind wildly against her hand as she let go of inhibitions. I released mine too into my hand so I wouldn't ruin the sofa, but I couldn't forget or get over the fact that I was between my own daughter's legs. She looked down at me with an indecipherable look. My expression probably resembled hers. I turned my glare away from her. My shame was through the roof and I became angry, not just with myself, but with Belle too. How dare she let me do something so immoral to her and find joy out of it.

"Clean yourself up, and go to bed."

"Daddy B-but I-"

"Belle, I said go to bed. Now."

She swung her legs from around my shoulders, pulled up her underwear and pulled her gown down to hide her body, leaving me in the media room alone with my indignity. I put my face onto the couch to inhale my daughter's scent and licked my lips to taste her one last time. I went to the kitchen to wash my filthy hands and pour myself a drink. After my sixth glass, my mind was numb and I was able to fall asleep on the couch where I tasted my Belle.

* * *

Well you made it to the end. Please don't kill me. I am in no way FOR incest or molestation. I hope you stick around for the next chapter. Now excuse me while I go to church.

-RL


	2. Chapter 2

_Gold_

"Rumple, wake up."

Cora was shoving my shoulder to wake me from my alcohol induced slumber as I slept on the sofa. I open my eyes to recognize a look of disappointment on her face. The rays from the sun were soft but were still too bright for my dilated eyes. It was early morning so Cora had to be just getting off work.

"You smell like a fucking brewery. How much did you drink?"

"Take it easy Cora. You know how much I can't stand your swearing." I said as I tried to sit up on the couch, but my head began to spin.

"And you know how I can't stand when you drink yourself into a stupor. How much did you have?

"I don't remember." I tried to stop the dizziness by rubbing my temples with my hand while shielding my eyes away from Cora in the palm.

"Oh well that's just great. I'm tired as hell from working twelve hours. Now I have to take Belle to school because you decided to get shitface like a college frat boy. You're too old to be doing this Rumple."

"I'm fine, I'll take Belle-" I cut my own sentence off as the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I touched my daughter. I defiled my own flesh and blood. A migraine was creeping from the back of my skull, and the feeling of nausea began to surface in my stomach. I gagged as the burning sensation of vomit reached the back of my throat. I lunged from the couch, running for the garbage can in the kitchen. When the contents of my stomach were gone, Cora was standing behind with a look of sympathy on her face.

"You were saying?"

"I'm sorry Cora." I gave her a look of defeat.

She sighed. "Its fine Rumple, just next time be more considerate."

She kissed my cheek and turned on her heels to leave me. I was so relieved I didn't have to take Belle to school. I couldn't bear to look at her. My daughters face was the last thing I wanted to see and I knew she was somewhere in the house. I was terrified of what she must think of me. My own daughter considers me a monster. I wasn't her father anymore I was her pedophile, a pervert who couldn't control my desires even with my own child. I sighed and I wished that God would kill me now. I pulled the garbage bag from the waste basket and proceeded to take it outside. I still couldn't take my mind off her. It chilled me to the bone that I did something deceiving. I was trembling as I left the trash bag on the curb for the sanitation workers. I took my time walking back, although, the cool morning air did nothing to calm my nerves.

When I made it back to the house and walk in the side door to the kitchen, Belle and Henry were seated at the table eating breakfast cereal. My stomach drop when she looked up at me. I felt the color leave from my face and I knew I appeared white as a ghost. But what I wasn't expecting was the smile she gave me. Henry, my handsome grandson, leapt from his chair at the table when he saw me enter. He ran to me, screaming my name as he always did when he greeted me.

"Grandpa!"

"There's my strong boy."

I bent down to scooped him up in my arms and toss him up playfully. He was the perfect distraction for me. Then I was bless with another, Regina was walking the kitchen with an agitated look. I let Henry down to his feet and he returned to the table to finish his cereal. Regina went straight for the coffee pot, not even bothering to say good morning to her family.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said to her to bring her out of her funk.

"Morning dad."

"Uh- Good morning Belle." I chose to tell her so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Good morning daddy." She said it so lovingly with a smile. I hesitated but I returned her a very flat one back while cutting my eyes from her.

Cora was walking into the kitchen in her regular clothes instead of her work scrubs looking for her car keys. I felt bad that I couldn't let her rest and take Belle to school. I was feeling bad about a lot of things, but a car ride with just me and Belle alone was out of the question.

"Belle, are you finished with your cereal?"

"Almost." She buried her bow in disappointment. "Dad's not taking me to school?" She said looking at me with the same curious cerulean eyes as last night.

"No, your father isn't feeling well this morning." Cora gave a great answer.

Belle shrugged her shoulders before picking up her bowl to drink down the rest of her cereal and milk. While her head was tilted back I saw the smoothness of her neck and the sounds of her soft moans of when I bit her there while teasing her enter my mind. When she put the bowl down I knew she could feel my eyes on her as she bit her lip, then look towards me for a third time. I only bow my head to avert my glare. I mean what else could I do, yell at her for being the object of my darkest desires? She rose from her chair, grabbing her baby blue and white backpack to leave for school. She gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and waited by the door for her mother while Cora fixed her coffee mug to go. When Cora was heading out I grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks. When she turned to me I apologize to her again. This time it wasn't for the drinking.

"It's fine Rumple."

She gave me a smile and I knew I was forgiven. I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was very trademark, nothing felt new about it. I saw Belle's eyes shift downwards in a kind of sadden way. _She's never done that before_. Did she not like to see me kiss her mother? We bided each other farewell and Belle gave me a short wave good bye. I didn't return the wave; I was still too overwhelmed with my own internal suffering to address her in any form. When they left I was able to exhale.

"Uhhhh I don't want to go to work." Regina said to no one in particular after taking a sip of her coffee.

"We have do a lot of things we don't want to, that's why it's called being responsible."

"Whatever dad. You have a job that you like and you make good money."

" _And_ I started right where you are too. School and a dead end job, but it's was the feeling you're having right now that motivated me to do better for myself and for your brother, Bae."

Regina sighed. I knew she was tired of hearing my same speech. She felt like life wasn't fair to her. It only got harder on her as she tries to raise Henry and keep a steady job while going to school.

"Regina you're a smart girl, you know your path. Mistakes happen for us to learn from them." I patted my daughter affectingly on the shoulder. "Now I need a favor from you. Can you make my coffee to go so I can go get ready for work?"

She rolled her eyes and agreed by nodding her head. I chuckled, leaving her and her son in the kitchen to go prepare for work.

That evening, while driving home in my car, I promised to myself no more ducking and dodging Belle. She was my daughter and I still needed to be her father. I acknowledged to myself that I messed up. I took my own advice that I gave Regina and admitted it was a mistake. It was that damn show, what the fuck Game of Thrones? It was half past four o'clock when I pulled my black Cadillac into the driveway. I gave myself a chance to exhale before I entered the side door of the house that led to the kitchen. Belle was of course already home from school, and was probably reading in her room. Regina was off work and picked Henry up from preschool on her way home. When I walked into the kitchen the aroma of cooked meat and fried food seemed to cheer me up. Cora was cooking in her hospital scrubs. She had to go to work soon, but she still always ate dinner with us before she left for the hospital. When I saw my wife, standing in front of the stove flipping burgers in a skillet, I couldn't help myself. I walked over to Cora to stand behind her, took of hold of her by the waist and merged my body flush against hers. I knew she felt the bulge of my manhood on her backside when she leaned back into my embrace.

"Mmm, happy to see me Rumple?"

She grind softly against my groin and I felt myself twitch below. She craned her neck over to give me access to kiss her there and I did. Everything we were doing felt so natural, guileless, like I wouldn't be judged. Was it enough?

"Oh God, could you two stop? We have children in the house." A voice said from behind us.

I halted my teasing of Cora and I turned around to greet my daughter Regina, who was walking in to have a seat at the dining table. I gave her a smile before washing my hands and taking my seat too. Before long Belle and Henry were walking in. I averted my eyes as soon as I made eye contact with her. She took her seat next to Regina as Cora was bringing the burger patties and hot spuds to the table.

"Looks lovely dear." I said and she gave me a smile.

"Really good mom." Regina said picking up another french fry.

"Thank you, I was short on time so I thought you guys would enjoy homemade burgers tonight."

I chuckled at Henry who was stuffing his face wildly with french fries while Regina cut his hamburger into four pieces. Belle looked as if she were in another place, staring off into the distance of the room as she ate her dinner. _Where was her mind?_ I wondered to myself. Was she still thinking about what I did to her? Those foul things I did to her with my hands and mouth? I pushed the thought to the deepest depth of my mind as my family and I continued to eat our dinner.

After dinner, Cora left for work and I was left alone again without any distractions. So I went to go hide in my room. On my way to the master suite I walked pass my children's baby pictures. I came to a standstill when I reached the newborn photos of me and Cora holding Belle, who was only a few days old. I sighed upon gazing at the picture. I looked so happy with her in my arms and I was. She was beautiful then as she is now. And I ruined her like a disease. I wanted that back, as I looked at the picture of her balled up in my arms trying to grabbed a hold to the strands of my hairs that tickled her nose. I want Belle as my daughter, to love and protected her like a father. To be there for her, like if some boy tries breaks her heart, like I was with Regina. I closed my eyes to shut her out. Turned away from the pictures and continue my saunter to my room.

* * *

After my shower I hopped in the bed and began to watch the local news. Sidney Glass was talking about something of little importance. Not much happens in the small town of Storybrooke, and I was always thankful for that. I couldn't help but wonder what the news headline would read if anyone were to find out about what I did to Belle. It wouldn't be good, probably a hanging in the city square since Storybrooke was such a small town. I'm sure a lot of its citizen would love to have me, their landlord, hanging on display dead. I chuckled at the thought of them getting rid of me so easily. While I was sitting up in bed with my back against the headboard watching television, I notice my bedroom door slowly began to wedge open. Belle walked in and my heart started to palpitate. What more could she want from me? I'm guilted every time I look at her, yet she still seeks me out? She was wearing another one of her long cotton gowns, only this time it depicted some Disney Princess dressed in a yellow ball gown dancing with a hairy beast.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we watch Game of Thrones together?"

Did she really think I would want to watch goddamn Game of Thrones? The show I blamed for the sexual longing for my thirteen year old daughter. Did she even know I blamed the show? I wouldn't blame her, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't my fault either. But she still came to me, asking to watch the same show we were watching when I violated her.

"You don't have to watch that show every night Belle." I said fingering with the remote, flipping through the channels to give myself a distraction as I spoke to her.

"I like watching it with you."

"Well, unfortunately, I am watching the news at the moment."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Belle was running to jump onto the bed. What took me even more by surprise was when she sat on my lap and straddled me between her legs. I was in shock and I winced in protest when I felt a throb in my groin as her middle brushed me. I only stared at her with wide eyes, falling within myself. Did she think this want is what I wanted? For her to become my little play thing when her mother wasn't home. _I wouldn't mind_ , but no, I pushed all thoughts of it out of my head completely. She stared back at with so much want in those sapphire eyes. Was she waiting for me to make the first move as I did before? I suppose she grew impatience while I just sat there with a questionable look in my stare. She kissed me, it was only a peck and it was insatiable so I deepen the kiss. I used my tongue and she seemed to like it because she even began using hers back as she dipped it in my mouth. I couldn't believe I taught my daughter how to french kiss and she was good at it, such a quick learner.

It was when she comb her fingers through my hair did her baby pictures began to flood my head. Then I realize. I didn't want this with Belle. I didn't want a forbidden love with my daughter. I jerked away from her lips and her eyes open suddenly filled with confusion.

"Belle stop."

Dropping her hand from the creases of my hair, she gave me the most sadden eyes.

"You don't want this. You know this is wrong." I tried to explain to her.

"I know, but I _do_ want this." Belle pleaded.

"You don't even know what _this_ is. You're a child. **My** child. I'm your father, not your lover."

Without giving her a chance to speak, I lifted her leg from around me and pulled her from my lap. She laid there next to me for a moment in the shock my rejection before crawling out of my bed to quickly leave the room. I sighed as I watched her leave. I didn't understand why she would still want me? Why doesn't she see me as a monster? As much as she wants it, it's still rape and I would definitely go down as a sex offender without a second thought. Did she even understand that? Why couldn't she just let me be her father? I blame that damn show for Belle's lust. I blame that Lord Baelish for showing my daughter that an older man and a teenage girl could be intimate with one another. I wouldn't blame myself, how could I? But then who could I blame for _still_ wanting her?


	3. Chapter 3

_Belle_

I've mostly been a… kept girl. I was always home by 4 and reading seemed to pass my time. I didn't have any friends outside of school. My mother always told me it was because the other girls were intimidated by my beauty. It was even my name. And because of that I suppose I didn't learn quickly enough about what most teenage girls my age knew. My parents always redirected my eyes when sexual situations occurred in movies and shows. I'm 13, I suppose it was a valid reason.

But it was as though I was freshly born into this new world that my father introduce me to. Passion, pleasure, fire. It was all so new to me. Especially this new feeling I felt. Shunned. He threw me into all these unknown feelings, providing me only a spark before dousing out the flames of my newly found desires with his rejection. Then refusing to even tell me why. I leaned against the wall outside of my parent's room trying to calm myself down. After gathering all the courage I needed, I was rebuff by him. I thought this was what he wanted. I thought he wanted me. When he touched me last night, he gave me everything I wanted that I didn't know I needed in a matter of minutes. It was the best night of my life.

When my father told me to go to my room that night, I did, but I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't, I was still too alive in my euphoria, my body was fluttering and I wanted more. I touched myself like he taught me and found another release while picturing my dad playing between my legs. While I was at school I couldn't concentrate, I was only focus on what I wanted. I wanted him. I wanted him to show me more. I wanted my father to show me everything. That's why I came to him, ready to reveal my feelings. But he told me that I didn't want it. _Would I have been there if I didn't?_ I know what we did was wrong. Father and daughter should not be together the way we were that night. But then why did it feel so right? Why did I want it so bad?

And now I've made a fool of myself by trying to kiss him and he didn't even want me anymore. I picked myself up from the wall and continued my sad walk to my room. My light footsteps allowed me to pass by Regina and Henry's room undetected, although, my sister always slept with her television on. When I got to my room I threw myself on the bed and groaned in my pillows. My parts below were aching and I didn't want to use my hand, I wanted my father to. I tossed and turned for about thirty minutes trying to deny my wants, praying for a miracle. Nothing seemed to work so I reached for my phone to let social media distract me until I drifted to sleep.

When I swiped my phone's screen to unlock it, I noticed an email in my notification bar. When I lower the drop down bar to see who sent it. It read the name, Rumple Gold. My dad emailed me, my chest felt heavy as I tried to cling to the last bit of hope that my father would reconsider his assertion. It took me a moment to open the message as my nerves got the better of me. But I wanted to be brave, if he didn't want me, I could at least have the courage to accept it and try to forget about that night. I exhaled and clicked the email from the notification bar.

 **Are you sleeping Belle?**

 **No I can't seem to go.**

 **Neither can I. May I come to your room? I need to talk to you.**

 **Daddy you don't have to explain it to me. I get it.**

 **No Belle, I don't think you do. We need to talk about it.**

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to be rejected twice in the same night, but he's still my father and to tell him no didn't seem right.

 **Ok.**

When I heard the door hinge unlatch I quickly tensed up. He was wearing black pin-striped silk pajamas, a couple of buttons were open at the collar to reveal the smooth skin of his chest. I was petrified when he entered my room and came to sit next to me on my bed. I didn't want to be scolded for having this attraction for my father. I didn't need him to remind me that last night was a mistake.

"Belle I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said without even looking at me. He wasn't sorry. "But you are my daughter.

His excuse was reasonable, but if he didn't want me anymore he could at least explain why he did at one point.

"Then why did you touch me?"

"Because I'm a weak man, a coward." His words were filled with sadness.

"No you're not." I assured him. "You wanted something that was unobtainable and you got it. That took strength."

"And I made myself a monster in the process."

Is that what he thought? _Did he think I felt like he was a monster?_ He couldn't be further from the truth. He's not a monster. He's my savior.

"I don't see you as one."

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I know you don't, and I still don't understand why."

"Because you're not and I want this, don't you?"

"I do." He said with his head bowed. _You don't have to be ashamed_ , I wanted to tell him.

"Well if we both want something, we should just do it." I tried to explain.

"Why do you want this so bad Belle? I'm your father and what you're asking for is dangerous."

 _Perhaps that's exactly why I wanted it._

"I don't care about that."

"Why not?"

"Because no one gets to decide my fate, but me and I'm done with letting you find excuses to deny me of what I want." I took him by the hand placed it on my chest, above my heart. "I want you to be more than just my father. Daddy I want all of you."

It was as though he was blown away by my declaration. He looked down at his hand resting on my chest and began to move it inside my gown. His touch was breathtaking and I soon began to feel myself pool below. He pulled the straps down from my gown causing it to slide down my body to gather at my waist. My arms automatically flew to my chest to hide my shame from my father. But he only smiled and played with my hair, pushing it off my shoulder to rest on my back.

"If you want all of me, you're going to have to give me all of you."

I gave in to the tranquility of his words and dropped my arms giving him all sight of me. I was expecting him to turn away in remorse that it was his own daughter's body he was witnessing but he didn't. He only looked me over with roaming eyes.

"Belle you're so beautiful."

He slowly leaned into me, closing the gap between us and joined his lips with mine passionately. I loved kissing him. The smell of his after shave and the taste of spearmint on his breath sent the blood rushing to my core. His hands found the inside of my thighs. I open them further to give him better access to me and felt his fingers find their way to my heat. He used slow circles to send jolts of pleasure through my body. His lips were still on mine as I moaned in his mouth and my hand found its way to his hair to card my fingers through it. I always loved my father's hair. It was longer than most men and soft with streaks of pepper that only made him look more distinguished. I took my hand from his hair to let it rest on his pants above his groin. I felt something firm there and began to rub it to see if he liked it. He jerked his lips from mine, leaving me craving his kisses. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth while removing my hand from his tender area.

"Belle." He said exhaling.

I had the decency to blush, everything that was happening felt so right and the way he said my name only brought me conformation that he was feeling it too.

"Daddy."

"Yes Belle."

"I –I want to call you by your name."

"I think you've more than earned the right."

"Rumple." I tested my father's name on my lips, it didn't feel right, but what was right about any of this.

His laughter calmed my nerves only slightly. He stood from my bed and took to his knees to kneel before me. Then my father clutched both of my legs at the thigh to spread them open wide. I leaned back on my elbows to watch him work his magic on me. The goose pimples raised on my skin from the cold air in my room brushing my center, chilling me to the bone. I felt his fingers opening my folds, probing within me . What was he looking for?

"Belle you are amazing. Everything's still intact."

"What do you mean Rumple?"

"Your hymen, it's beautiful."

"You mean because I'm a-a virgin?"

"Yes sweetheart."

And then I realize. _I could show him that I didn't want to be (t)his little girl anymore._

"I don't want to be one after tonight."

"If that's what you truly want." He said with an _are you sure_ look in his chestnut eyes.

I only nodded. Perhaps even a little unsurely.

He dropped his head to look hungrily at my glistening mound. He began to taste me, flicking his tongue on my bud sending my head reeling back in pleasure. My hand buried its way into the sheets before taking a fistful of it as he continued to outline me with his mouth. It felt as though he was worshipping me. Was it because I was a virgin? It didn't matter to me, I was glad he saw me as a beautiful pristine creature. My legs began to tremble as he took hold of my clit with his lips and drank me empty. I was giving him everything I had and I knew I needed to let myself go when I felt my hips began to jerk involuntarily. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the waves of pleasure that my father sent cascading through my body. It was difficult trying to hold in my moans as low whimpers still escape my lips. My father kissed my flower once more before making his way back up to place a kiss on my lips. I loved the way I taste. I even licked my lips to taste myself again. He pulled away from me to pull down his silk pajama bottoms and underwear. I heard him fumbling with a piece of wrapping paper that I could only guess was protection. He paused before looking back up to me with doubtful eyes.

"Belle, I need to know the truth." He said looking at me using his serious father face. "I can leave your room right now and we won't ever have to speak of this, ever again. Just tell me. Are you only allowing me to do this because I'm your father and you feel you need to?"

"What? No, this is what I want." I knew I had a choice, and I chose him.

"There's no coming back from this Belle. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes." I said it quickly.

I was ready. I had to be. So I could show him that I wanted to take the next step. He exhaled before taking hold of my legs to nestle his self between them letting them rest on his hips. I wanted to see what he looked like down there but my room was dark and I didn't want to ruin anything with my childish curiosity. His breathing was shaky and I felt his hand tremble as he reached down between us. I felt something dull rub me there. It was different from his tongue. It was much bigger and felt very strange. _Be brave Belle._

I felt my whole world go silent when my father filled me. I cried out at the intrusion, but he quickly used his hand to cup my mouth closed to muffle my shouts.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright Belle. You're doing so well, the hard part is nearly over." He whispered in my ear with his hand covering my mouth, placing open lip kisses on my neck just below the ear. "Don't wake your sister sweetheart."

He pulled out of me a small amount and slowly returned back inside me, this time he burrows in further. My muffled sobs didn't even echo the room under his large hand. I closed my eyes tightly the pain was so uncomfortable and my lower back even began to hurt. I reached up to his hand that was shielding my mouth and held to it unyieldingly so to keep my wails quiet from my sister's ears. He withdrew from inside me again and plunged back in me deeper than ever. Our middles were flushed. And the pressure in my pelvis slowly began to let up. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. Why was he so conflicted within himself? This is what I asked for. I told him I wanted it.

"Is it too much Belle?" He whispered softly.

He removed his hand from my mouth to let me speak but I didn't have the words, only heavy panting as I tried to allow myself to adjust to his girth.

"We can stop."

"No."I cupped his face with both of my hands and kissed him deeply, using my tongue like he showed me.

His hips began to rock as he pumped himself inside me. With every thrust the pressure diminish and my pleasure began to swell. It was nothing like I've ever felt before. It was almost like that first night, but the sensation I felt was deeper. A yearning he had all control over. He was hitting every mark, every spot within me. Nothing was left untouched. I heard his soft grunts with every stroke he made and it was like cooing to my ears. I suppose I was being greedy, but I wanted more, I wanted him to go faster. I wrapped my legs around his back and gasped when I felt him reach deeper in me. He pulled away from my lips to look at me.

"Good girl. Very good girl." He said giving me a fiendish grin.

I smiled while biting my bottom lip seductively at him. I couldn't keep my moans quiet any longer as he continued to show his commitment between my legs. He hastened his pace and my mind went blank as he took all control over my pleasure. I completely forgot that it was my father, Rumple, pleasing me and assumed it was some divine ethereal soul that was blessing me with my fulfillment. I felt the walls of my essence tighten and release around his member. I heard him whisper my name when I arched my body into his while I reached my peak. His thrusts became rugged and I saw his eyes shut closed as he reached his, still repeating my name in a breathy voice. He fell on top of me breathing heavily. _Did I do everything right?_ I thought to myself as I stroked his hair to bring him back down to earth. He lift his hips up to reach between us to unsheathe himself from me and when he pulled his hand up, I saw the crimson red streaks of blood mixed in with my fluids on his hand. I noticed a look of _what have I done_ etched across his face when he saw it too. He stood up over me and lifted me up from the bed into his arms. He carried me out my bedroom, quickly and quietly making our way to his room, then to his en suite. He sat me down on the toilet while he went to fill up the bath tub. Once the water was ready he held out his hand for me. I place my hand in his and he helped me into the bathtub.

"Thank you." I said looking up to meet my father's amber eyes from the low vantage of the bathtub. _For everything_ I thought.

"I'll go get you some more clothes." He turned on his heels and left me.

The water was soothing and I instantly relaxed. _Did I do everything right?_ I kept asking myself. He didn't say, he didn't say anything really. Did he change his mind about me? My thoughts were torturing me, but I continue to bathe myself until I was clean and the blood was no longer there. I exited the tub to dry myself off, wrapped the towel around my body and left the bathroom.

When I stepped out the en suite, my father was sitting on his bed with his head down in one of his hands. _I did do something wrong._

"Daddy?" He flung the hair back from his face as he picked up his head to look at me. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, of course not Belle you were perfect."

 _Then why do you look so sad?_ I wanted to ask him, but I knew the answer. He was disappointed in himself for wanting me, his daughter. I can't say the same thing about myself. I love my father for what he has shown me. If this were Game of Thrones no one would think twice about it if we were _Wildlings_ or if our last name were _Targaryen._ But this was real life and he could get in serious trouble for what we've done.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Hungry."

He smiled and left me in the room alone. I saw the new pajamas he brought me folded on the bed. After getting dressed, I jumped into my parent's bed to wait for him. About ten minutes later he was walking in with a grilled cheese sandwich and a Coca-Cola. He handed the can to me and placed the plate on my lap so he could crawl into bed next to me. He also had a bottle of ibuprofen. He opened it, giving me two of the pills.

My father sighed. "Belle we _really_ need to talk about this."

"I know Rumple. I won't let Mommy find out about us."

"Wait. So you want this to continue?" He said giving me a look that was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Yeah don't you? Or have you changed your mind now?"

He took a long pause before he answered. He blew out a breath and looked away from me as his speech began to falter.

"No. I- I'm just afraid."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly when I saw the tears fall from his eyes. As bad as he wanted to go back to what we were, father and daughter, we couldn't. Not after tonight and I didn't want to. I wanted him to just accept the fact we were meant to be more.

"Don't be daddy. I won't let anything happen to you."

And I wouldn't. I wouldn't let anyone take him from me. I'll lie to everyone, including my family, if I needed to. I'm going to protect this secret. I was going to protect my father.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gold_

To be honest, I wasn't just afraid of being caught with my daughter Belle. I was more afraid of what I've become. A child molester. The name sent chills down my spine. I've been many things to many people, but a child molester has to be the worst. Then my mind outdid itself. _Incestual child molester._ There wasn't a hell deep enough to contain my soul. When I saw her blood, it frightened me. It was just as much my blood as it was her owns. I deflowered my daughter. I curse the God who created me. So what now? _Embrace your sins._

Belle sat there next to me in bed pleasantly eating her sandwich. She even offered me a piece. I smiled and took a small bite of it. She was really a sweet girl and I was thankful that our sinful deed didn't seem to alter her. I flipped on the television using the remote and located Game of Thrones, since it was her favorite show. I suppose _our_ favorite show. Although, this time I didn't bother with fast forwarding pass the indecent scenes.

"You think my sister heard me? I was worried I was being too loud." Belle asked taking the last couple of bites from her cheesy sandwich.

"I don't think you should worry. Regina and Henry sleep like the dead." I assured her. "And besides, I loved hearing you."

"And you.." She paused, moving her hand through the air as if to grab the appropriate words from nothing. " _enjoyed_ me?"

I suppose for the lack of sexual terms in her vocabulary, _enjoy_ was a feasible word, but it was also an understatement.

"Belle you were amazing. Honestly, I was more blown away by the amount of trust you gave me."

"Why wouldn't I trust you Rumple? You're my dad." And I took advantage of that trust, shattering our father- daughter bond. She's my child and I let myself get overwhelmed by sick desires I shouldn't even have for her.

After she was finished with her sandwich we laid down together in my bed. She snuggled up to me she letting her head rest on my shoulder and her arm across my chest. I pulled the covers up to her shoulders, tucking her in and holding her close until she fell asleep. Although I couldn't, my mind was racing. I felt as though I was filled to the brim with darkness. I hated myself while at the same time I was proud of what I did. Belle was unobtainable and I felt powerful at the fact that I was able to make her want me.

While Belle was bathing, I returned to her room to collect her sheets. A little red stain blotted boldly upon them as a reminder of my sins. I said a quick prayer, to whoever was listening, that her blood would wash out completely instead of ruining the sheets. When she finally shifted off me and turned her position facing away from me I was able to slip from the bed without waking her. I grabbed her plate and coke can and took it with me to the kitchen. I threw away the empty soda can and washed the dish before going to the laundry room to dry Belle's sheets. Thankfully no stains. After about an hour of walking around the kitchen and pacing the small laundry room, her sheets were dry and I went to put them on my daughter's bed.

Next was the hard part, moving Belle to her room. I rolled her tiny form onto her back and lifted her into my arms. _She slept like the dead too._ Belle was so little, just 13, her woman's body was barely beginning to form. She had the face of an angel with long auburn hair that swayed as I walked with her in my arms. She's fallen asleep many times in my room over the years and I've carried her back to her bedroom in my arms countless of times, but this time felt so much more different. I was appreciating Belle for more then what she was. She was more than just my daughter now. She was my paramour. Perhaps I was just tired of rationalizing with myself that I couldn't be with my daughter in that kind of way. She wants it, she doesn't deny it. I want it, I shouldn't deny it. I shouldn't deny her of what she wants because I'm too selfish to accept it. But then to just throw my morals aside and forget that she was my underage daughter. What of kind man would that make me?

I laid Belle down on her warm sheets and covered her small body with her blanket. She made cooing sound that brought me contentment and I smiled before kissing her again while she slept. When I left her lips, a smile resonated there and I turned to leave her bedroom for mine. Once I was there, sleep didn't come easy. The clock blared 3:48 am in red blocked numbers when my eyes finally closed. I didn't dream, I suppose they all came true in reality and I was too busy living in my nightmares.

It was Saturday morning when I opened my eyes. A sleeping form was lying beside me who I could only guess was my wife, Cora. I stroked the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She was beautiful sleeping peacefully next to me. I still loved my wife and will always. She brought me so much happiness in the form of our children and the love she had for us. I felt a chill passed through my heart. If Cora were to ever find out about what I've done to our daughter, I wouldn't need to worry about our small town killing me. I would be flayed living by my wife. I prayed Belle knew how to keep secrets.

I eased myself from our bed and went to the bathroom to relieve myself and bathe. I turned the water on and stood directly under the spout, letting the hot water roll down my neck and back. Belle's face when she gave me her innocence played over and over in my mind. Eyes closed tightly, her face scrunched up in agony as I broke through her barrier. My hand, clasp down over her lips so she couldn't make a sound. I felt myself harden, but I used the last bit of strength and push the thoughts of her out of my head. Once my shower was over, I finished grooming myself, brushed my teeth and proceeded to get dress in an Armani Colleziono suit accented with a light blue tie to match her eyes.

When I exited the bathroom, Cora was still asleep. So I let her continue her slumber while I went to prepare breakfast for her and my children. While walking to the kitchen, my curiosity rose and I wanted to go see Belle. But I persuaded myself that she will come to me when she's ready. Once in the kitchen, I pulled out the eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. I thought omelets would make a perfect Saturday morning breakfast for my family. Cooking seemed to take my mind off my daughter Belle. The pleasant aromas filled my large kitchen and for a brief moment I felt like everything was back to normal. I was taking the last omelet from the skillet when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Good morning dear, I thought you would have still been sleep." I said turning around to address my wife, but it wasn't her. It was Belle.

"My nose woke me." She said stepping on her tip toes to plant a kiss on my cheek before walking to the table to take her seat.

My eyes followed her. She was so beautiful. She had a glow about her and her eyes even looked more vivid as they shimmered when she smiled at me. I was lucky. Even if she wasn't my daughter, she was still too beautiful for the likes of me. But that didn't seem to matter to her. It didn't seem to matter to her that I was her father either. _What else does she see in me?_

"Oh –uh. I'm sorry about that sweetheart." I apologized shifting my eyes downwards.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes." I chuckled lightly. "Quite, actually. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." She said in a sing-song way while looking happy as can be.

"I can imagine. Especially after the exhausting night you had." I stated suggestively to see how she would react to me coming on to her.

"All thanks to you." She gave me a deviant smile with her answer. My thirteen year old daughter was flirting with me and basically thanked me for taking her virginity.

She bit her bottom lip in that nervous habit she always had since she was a little girl. I never paid much attention to it then. But now it only triggers my sexual thoughts of her. I had to change the subject. Or risk me throwing all caution to the wind and pinning her down on my family's dinner table. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She wanted to be a part of this darkness too.

I walked over and placed her omelet on the table in front of her. "Where's your sister?"

"I think she's getting Henry ready." Belle said cutting into her fried egg before taking a bite.

"Oh are they going somewhere today?"

"The zoo, Henry loves to feed the birds." She mumbled with a full mouth.

"What about you? Regina didn't ask you to join them?"

"She did, but the zoo is for little kids. I rather stay home and watch Game of Thrones." Did she really think I would watch Game of Thrones with her while her mother was home? Perhaps embracing a sexual relationship with Belle is not the right thing to do.

I sighed and shook my head before pouring her a glass of orange juice. "Belle you are thirteen. Don't let _this_ stop you from doing what you like."

"I'm done with all that. You're what I like." I heard Belle say while I was walking to put the juice back into the refrigerator.

"I don't want you growing up too fast. You're still my daughter remember."

"I know daddy, but-" I held my hand up to stop Belle from saying more when I heard footsteps approaching.

Cora was walking into the kitchen in her robe and slippers, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. I looked to my daughter and I saw her turned her eyes away from her mother.

"Good Morning Belle." Her mother said giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning." Belle said it so unconvincingly.

Cora walked over to me and gave me a kiss, I was more than happy to return the favor. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her further into my embrace and deepen her kiss. She moaned playfully in my mouth, biting my lip softly as she ended her teasing of my mouth.

"Mmm. Seems my wife is very happy to see me." I said looking into her ebony gaze. "How was work last night dear?" Cora was still my wife after all and I wouldn't dare disregard her for Belle.

"Pretty uneventful."

I chuckled at the uninspiring tone in her words. "I seem to recall when we first met I warned you about Storybrooke's quaintness."

"I suppose you did." She said smiling. "I found ways to keep myself busy. Med-pass, PT/INR, but mostly documentation and missing my husband." She placed another trite kiss on my lips before turning out of my arms to address our daughter. "Belle, are you going to the zoo with Henry?"

"Oh my God, NO. Would you all stop asking me that." Belle scooted from the table and left the kitchen abruptly.

"BELLE!" Cora shouted angrily to our daughter before turning back to me. "What the hell is her problem?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I asked her the same question. I believe she feels the zoo is for kids."

"Well she is a kid."

"Thirteen is not a kid's age Cora. She's a teenager."

"Barely Rumple."

The word, barely, kept ringing in my ears. Thirteen is barely on the cuff of being a teenager. Thirteen is barely the age where she should only be learning about sex, not having it. Thirteen is nowhere close to the legal age of consent.

"Your right and she shouldn't have acted so rude." Choosing my words carefully trying to temper my wife.

"Well I suppose we are going to need to prepare for this. She's going through puberty. Her behavior will be like this often now."

I gave a playfully exaggerated sigh before giving my beautiful wife a complacent grin. "At least this will be the last one."

Cora laughed at my subtle quip. I pulled out her chair for her to sit down at the table and placed her breakfast before her. I grabbed mine too and we ate together as husband and wife. We talked mostly about Zelena. She was Cora's favorite. I love my eldest daughter too, but I couldn't place any of my children higher then another. I suppose it was because Zelena was her first born, very smart, and rarely got into any trouble if she got into it at all. My mind stayed with my youngest, my Belle. Why did she leave like that when her mother only asked her a question? Perhaps she didn't understand that even though I didn't see her as a child anymore, others around her did. I probably should talk to her about it.

Around noon, Regina and Henry were still at the zoo and Belle was off doing something in her room. I was relaxing with Cora, enjoying her company. We were in the media room watching television. The same room it all started in, sitting on the same sofa. My wife was cuddled in my embrace. My arm wrapped around her, resting on her shoulders as I use my hand to softly stroke her upper arm. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to Belle. I wanted to know when the next time would be. How long before I was back between her legs, tasting her intoxicating juices.

It was as though my thoughts summoned her when I noticed my daughter walking into the room. From the looks of it, she was heading to the small library we kept in a study that was near the den and in order to get there one would need to walk through the media room and pass directly in front of the television to get there. The corners of my mouth rose slightly when I saw her. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. Her body was so small that one of the straps had fallen off her shoulder. I suppose, she decided not to draw attention to herself and refused to look my direction as I sat there with her mother.

"Belle?" Cora said making her halt in her tracks. She turned to her mother with an exaggerated look of _what now._ Cora set up on the couch to get a better look at Belle. Her face began to frown as her eyes scanned our daughter up and down.

"Why are you limping?"

My heart skipped several beats. I hadn't even notice she was limping. I was too busy paying attention to her body rather than actually her. Belle's eyes shifted to me then back to her mother. Having never been in a situation like this I couldn't give her any hints as to what to say. So I kept myself quiet, putting all my faith in her to pass this huge first test.

"I think I might have pulled something running laps in gym class Friday." She lied well to cover me.

"Really? I don't remember you limping yesterday when I picked you up from school."

"I don't think I was feeling it then mommy. Perhaps it got worse overnight? One of those _that's going to hurt in the morning_ type injury." Belle gave a great response, such a clever girl. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. She was really committed to preserving me and this twisted thing we kept a secret.

"Well I'm sorry you hurt yourself. Come here. Let me see if you have any swelling."

Belle rolled her eyes and went to her mother who was gesturing her to sit on her lap across ways. Cora love being a nurse, especially when it came to her daughters. Belle laid her head against the arm of the couch and propped her feet in my lap. I watched while Cora roamed her little thighs looking for inflamed muscles. Her hands gently massaged the smooth pale skin of Belle's legs. She move them apart to check the back side of her limbs too giving me full view of the outline of Belle's middle. The exact place I wanted to be. I turned my gaze from her when I felt a nudge in my pants.

"I do see a little swelling. Go grab your book and I'll rub you down with BioFreeze and find you a heating pad."

She got up from her mother's lap to walk wearily to the study _. I made the_ _poor thing unable to even walk straight._ The glow of my pride washed over me as I watched her hobble out of my view and I felt my pants tighten at my groin. Thinking quickly, I maneuvered a pillow into my lap to hide my shame from my wife's eyes. Thankfully, Belle returned quickly from the study with her book, Cora stood to leave with her and they went to Belle's room together. When I no longer heard their receding footsteps I quickly unbuckled my pants and took my erection in hand. My cock was already dripping from its head. I licked the palm of my hand to add friction and pulled long strokes of my length, spreading my precum along the shaft. A vision of my Belle was sitting with me on the couch, watching me with precocious blue eyes. Learning more of what she didn't know about her father. She only needed to be patient. I was going to show her everything. My tugs became erratic and my hips lifted from the couch as I thrust myself into my hand. My breathing turned shallow when I reached my orgasm, letting my warm come pulsate and fill my hand. It took so little from her to make me want her and for me to become like this. I knew I could get accustomed to these newly found desires for my daughter.

And that's when I admitted it to myself. It wasn't just the fact that Belle was only thirteen. It was the fact that she was my daughter that kept me wanting more of her. Something that I help bring into the world. Someone that was supposed to be so precious to me and I plucked her from the world, took her honor, and made her mine. And she wanted to be a part of the darkness too. More than happy about it I would say. I was finally ready to embrace what I truly was. I, Rumple Gold, love to fuck my daughter Belle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Belle_

"BELLE!"

My sister was shouting to me from the kitchen as I was scrambling around my room. My room was in shambles. I was tearing it apart, looking for something that I knew he would like.

"Dad's waiting on you!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Not really, I was stalling. I was nervous. It was going to be the first time alone with him since that night. It was finally Monday and my mother would return to work this evening. _It was finally my time with him._ Over the weekend we didn't hold any conversations only small talk at dinner and stolen glances when we passed each other in the house. He stayed in his room mostly with my mother. It was driving me insane how much I missed him.

My mother, Cora, pinned curled my hair last night and I styled it to fall to one side, letting rest on my shoulder. I wore my school uniform, a khaki skirt with a red Polo shirt. I hated my uniforms but my parents refused to allow me to go to Public School like the rest of my siblings. I suppose it was because of what happened to Regina. But I was happy it happened. I love Henry, and Regina's doing well for herself. I also like having Henry and Regina in the house with me. It made me feel like I wasn't so much younger than my older siblings. A few years back I used to spend a lot of time wondering why I was so much younger than my brother and sisters. I even asked Regina one time when I was 8.

 _"Because you were a mistake. Daddy probably just forgot to pull out in time." A 15 year old Regina snarked with a mischievous smirk._

 _"What's a mistake?" I curiously asked my sister._

 _"It means you weren't supposed to be born." Regina laughed it off like it was a joke._ I didn't see it as one. I only saw the truth. That perhaps my parents had me by accident.

I pulled out the third drawer of my nightstand, emptying its contents on the floor and I finally spotted what I was looking for. The perfume that my sister Zelena gave me for my birthday 2 years ago. My dad always complimented me when I wore the fragrant. I sprayed a mist of the perfume on my neck, wrist and the inside of my thigh. Finally I was ready for him. I threw all the junk back into the drawer and placed it back into the nightstand, grabbed my blue and white backpack and left my room. When I made it to the kitchen, Regina and Henry were sitting at the table. Regina drinking her coffee and Henry was eating cereal. I looked pass them and around the kitchen not to ignore them, but to locate my father.

"Where is he?" I said to no one in particular. I was stressed and I even heard the panic in my tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He's outside in the car stupid." Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh… right." I chuckled to take the alarming look away from my face.

I exhaled and walked as calmly as possible to the side door of the kitchen that led to the driveway but I heard a small voice call my name.

"Belle?" Henry called out to me.

I was almost to the door when I realized I completely forgot Henry's morning kiss. I ran to him at the table and kissed his cheek three times and tickled his little belly.

"Noo, stop." He said between his giggles. "You're gonna make milk come out my nose."

I laughed at his joy and ended my playful tickling of little Henry and started for the door again. "Love you Henry. Have a good day at school."

"Okay Belle I love you too." He waved me a goodbye. "Promise you won't forget about morning kisses next time?"

"I promise. Bye Regina."

"See ya." I heard my sister say while I was walking out the door.

It was the middle of spring and the end of April always brought many showers to Storybrooke. Today wasn't excluded. The rain was freezing when I stepped out my house and I soon realized I forgot my umbrella. The rain peppered my already chilled skin as I ran out to my father's car trying to dodge the raindrops. He leaned over and opened the passenger door for me. When I got in his car, it was warm and cozy, and I noticed on the floor beside my feet were my umbrella and jacket. He always seemed to remember my jacket when I would forget it. I suppose he will always be my father even though we were so much more now.

"Hey Belle." He greeted me with a pleasant smile. "Wow you smell good." He was so dashing and I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He chuckled lightly as he tightens me in his embrace. I missed him. "Seems you had a long weekend too."

"You have no idea." I said as we ended our embrace.

"Believe me I do. This won't be easy for either of us."

"I'm willing to try if you are."

The corners of his mouth rose to form another smile and he nodded while shifting gears to pull the car from the drive way. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. One of the main things I feared was Rumple not willing to at least try to make this work. Over the weekend I thought that he would change his mind about me after being with my mother so much. I thought he didn't want to embrace what we had because he was too afraid. He's called himself a coward before, but what he was doing with me took strength… and I suppose darkness too. But I didn't mind the darkness, especially if it got me what I wanted.

"I want to properly thank you Belle… for what you did Saturday. For lying to your mother. I know that wasn't easy to do, but thank you for protecting me." He said staring out the windshield as we drove pass the houses of our neighborhood.

"I said I would Rumple."

"I know but I also know how hard it is to keep secrets as a child." There's that stupid word my parents like to use to describe me.

"I'm not a child." I turned my gaze out the window and watched the rain hit the side rear view mirror.

"You're my child." He clarified. I shrugged my shoulder. _Why was that all he cared about? I didn't care that we were related._ I felt him place his hand on my thigh just below my skirt's helm. I turned back to him to meet his gaze. "But you're also so much more. You're not just my daughter now. And I'm glad."

"So am I."

We pulled up to a stoplight on Main Street. We were almost to my school and I became nervous again. I wasn't ready to leave him yet. I began to fidget with my hands. The car ride seemed so much shorter now. It was now or never.

"Can we kiss Rumple?"

"Uh-." He looked around to make sure our surroundings were clear. "Okay, but a quick one."

He lean over to me and I eagerly met him halfway to exchange my lips with his, kissing him with a deep longing that could not be sated by a kiss alone. He brought my fire back and my veins felt as though lava were being pumped through them. He gave my tongue access to slip pass his lips and he groaned softly in my mouth. I lost control of myself and I became overwhelm by him. I started grabbing the lapels of his suit to pull him closer to me. Next, I worked my hands under his vest to massage the warm skin his chest. I became aroused and I began to moan just from the high I was feeling of being back in his embrace.

He pulled away from my lips suddenly to survey the area again. "Belle we can't."

"Yes we can, I've waited this long." I said trying to maneuver myself into his lap to continue my arousal. But he raised his arm to block me making me slump back in my seat.

"Then you must wait a while longer sweetheart." He fixed his jacket and pulled off from the stoplight at a casual speed. "I can't be seen in public kissing my 13 year old daughter while dropping her off at school." He sighs deeply. "Belle you told me you understood that _this_ , what we're doing, is wrong."

"Yeah I know. It's incest. Like on Game of Thrones."

"That's correct and you also know that you're underage and even though you've agreed to be with me, it's still illegal."

"So you could still go to jail even if I say I want you?"

"Yes! And not jail. Prison. My reputation would be ruin. I'll lose all the respect I worked so hard to get from Storybrooke. Not only that, they will take me away from my family and from you."

"I don't ever want that."

"Neither do I. When we are at home, I'm yours. When we are in public I have to be your father Belle."

He was right and I couldn't object him. I only nodded. I hated we need to hide our feelings from not only my family but the public's eyes too. I wished I wasn't 13, but even if I was of age that wouldn't change the fact that he was my father or that he was already married. It was like the whole universe didn't want us to be together. I didn't care, I love him. He's worth fighting the universe for. I looked out the window as we pulled up to my school. I watched the kids playfully running in the rain, jumping in the puddles. They seem happy to be at school and away from their parents while I dreaded the long day ahead of me.

"Princess." He said bringing me from my thoughts. I turned to my father as he took hold of my hand. "I want you to have a good day at school. Focus on the lesson and don't be afraid to ask questions." He kissed the palm of my hand then closed my fingers around it. "But if things get too hard, use this kiss."

I looked up from the hand he was holding to meet his chocolate eyes . "And tonight… will we?"

"Belle right now, let me be your father. You should focus on school. Now go inside."

I gave an apprehensive nod before grabbing my things and exiting my father's black Cadillac. The other children avoided his car, even choosing to walk in the wet grass just to not be seen by Mr. Gold. I didn't see the monster they saw. I saw my father. I saw a man willing to sacrifice everything for the happiness of his daughter.

While at school, the student committees were passing out flyers for the end of the year school dance. In pass years Storybrooke Preparatory would hold a Sadie Hawkins type soiree, but this year due to the recent sexual rise in our school's atmosphere and the impregnating of one of its students, Ashley Boyd, the school decided to instead hold a father/daughter and mother/son dance. All the other kids groaned at the fact they had to bring their parent to a school dance, but it was right up my alley. I didn't want anyone taking me to a dance but Rumple. With that good news the rest of my school day went by pretty easily. My mom picked me up at 3:30pm and I was very happy when I saw her back in her hospital uniform.

* * *

At dinner, my family and I were sitting at the dinner table eating together as a unit. While at the table I was trying so hard to not look at my father. Instead I focused on the clock and watch as the second and the minute hands inch their way around the face. Time was going too slow and every second my mother was here mocked me. Rumple was more obligated to her then me. She could have him anytime she wanted and anyway. But I chose not to let it bother me tonight. I had exciting news to deliver.

"Belle?" My mother called loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I shook my head to come back to reality.

"Where are you this evening sweetie?" My mother asked worriedly. "You've been staring off and you're barely eating."

"I'm sorry mommy." I said picking up my utensils to try to eat.

"Everything okay at school today, no laps in gym?"

 _I wish._ I chuckled to myself and shook my head no. I looked to my father who wore the same sly expression as I did.

"Belle are you ready for summer break, it's just around the corner." My sister Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, I love school and I'll miss being in the eighth grade."

"But you'll be in _High_ school." Regina emphasized.

"Yeah I guess so, but we did have an exciting announcement at school today."

"Oh? What was it?" I unfolded the flyer from school and gave it to my mother to read over.

"Well since the end of the school year's approaching so is the school dance. This year it will be a parent/child type of thing. I was wondering if daddy could… take... me?" I drew out the last few words like I was pleading a case.

My mother looked up from the paper and smiled at me. "Well why are you asking me? Ask your father. He'll be the one taking you."

I looked to him with an inquisitive gaze. He wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before placing it back down in his lap.

"Belle I would love to escort you to your school dance." He said with so much sincerity in his words.

I felt my eyes lit up when he said yes. I had the decency to blush as I bit my bottom lip to stifle my enthusiasm.

"Aww Honey. How sweet. So Belle, what color would you like your dress to be?" My mother inquired.

I thought to myself for a moment. "Gold." And I saw my father nodded his approval with a smile.

"Why aren't you guys having a regular dance?" Regina asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Cora set down her utensil to go into details. "Well some 15 year old girl at Belle's school became pregnant by another student. Her parents were so irate and demanded changes needed to happen or they would sue the school." Regina looked to Henry before shamefully bowing her head to continue eating. Regina was 16 when she had Henry. Cora always made sure to remind Regina about her misfortune even though she carried enough of the burdens. The room fell silent for a moment. "They seem to be getting younger every year. Perhaps I should have done the same when it happened to you Regina." Cora said nonchalantly.

"Cora!" My father shouted in an outrage.

Regina took offense and shot our mother a dirty look before angrily scooting from the table to take her leave from the kitchen. Henry followed on her heels. Cora only rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as Regina left.

"How long Cora?"

"How long what Rumple?" She said impishly.

"How long are you going to keep chastising her? It's been 4 years. I'm happy Henry's here."

"I am too, but it's not fair to us that she still lives at home and we have to take care of her, Henry, and Belle."

"And so you would have her struggle on the streets?"

"No but how is she ever going to learn."

"She is learning."

"Goddamn it. I'm so sick of this Rumple. The girls have you wrapped around their finger, especially Belle." I suppose it was then they remembered I was still at the table.

"Belle excuse yourself from dinner." My father told me and I did as he commanded. As I walked to my room I heard their voices in the distant, still bickering over Regina. And for the first time I didn't hate that my parents were arguing.

* * *

The moon looked heavy in the night sky. The rain was gone, but streets were still wet and refracted the light from the moon, placing my little town in a silvery glow. Storybrooke's nightlife died down early on Monday evenings so the lampposts on Main Street were dim and cast shadows among the buildings. I turned my gaze from out my window to look at my clock. I stood from my bed to smooth down the only gown I had that didn't depict some kind of childish imagery. It was a thin material made from satin. It was blue at the top and as your eyes drift down the length of the gown, it faded to black once you reach the helm. I left my room. Slowly inching pass my sister's room, next was Henry's. Once I reached my father's door, I didn't have to knock. I noticed it was wedged open. _Was he expecting me?_ I peeked in the narrow opening of the door.

"Come in Belle, Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. I just thought you changed your mind." I said walking into his room. It was low lit, provided by soft lighting from a single floor lamp.

"Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could." He closed the door behind me and used his head to gesture for me to follow him. "Come here. I want to show you something."

I followed him to a full length mirror my parents kept close to the entry of their en suite.

"Stand there." He pointed to a spot in front of the mirror.

I complied and he took his place behind me. I didn't want to look in the mirror. When I tried, it only reminded me of how I was a young inexperience girl in over my head. I felt a chill pass through me when he touched me. His reflection began to undress me, pulling the straps of my nightgown off my shoulders causing my gown slid down my slender frame effortlessly to pool at my feet on the ground. Next he focused his attention on my panties, pulling them down pass my hips to let them fall to the floor too. His body was flushed with mine, making me gasp when I felt something hard poking into my back. I watched as the reflection of my father petal my neck and shoulder with open mouth kisses. I didn't want to be in this mirror. I wanted to be in his bed where I would be comfortable.

"Do you see what I see Belle?" My father asked looking up from the crease of my neck.

"I don't know. I just see you and me. What do you see?" I said in a breathy whisper.

"I see my beautiful daughter."

 _Beautiful?_ I looked myself up and down in the length of the mirror. I was flat-chested, too skinny and I had no curves unlike most of the thirteen year old girls at my school.

"I look like a boy."

He only chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No Belle you don't. You're a blank slate." Our eyes met in the mirror. "Listen to me sweetheart." I watched him in the mirror trace his large hands down the length of my body to rest at my hips. "In a couple of years, you will wake up and you will see your hips will have grown out a couple of inches to accentuate this little waist." His hands moved to my waist to follow his words. "Your breasts will have also become larger and supple by this time. You will have the figure of an hourglass. A woman's body." He emphasized.

Rumple made the image of my transformation clear in my head and I stared at my new self in the reflection of the mirror. "I can't wait until then."

"I can. I love you just the way you are. I love you as my babygirl. You're my child and I don't ever want you to grow up." He sighed before turning me around to meet him face to face. "I also don't want you to ever think of yourself as less than what you truly are."

I only nodded and looked down to my feet. While my eyes were averted, I noticed he was still in his silk pajamas. I placed my hand on the waist of his pants before looking up to him for approval. My father nodded, granting me access to unfasten the drawstring and pull his pants down, giving me all sight of the length between his legs.

"So that's what it looks like. That's what went inside me?" I asked looking back up to him with amazement.

"Yes and you were very brave Belle." He said cupping my chin, placing a soft peck on my lips.

"I wanted to see what it looked like before."

"It's okay. I think we were both caught in the moment. Did it hurt much?"

"Yes! I felt like I was going to die, but then it changed and it felt really nice."

"I'm so sorry I should have warned you. But to be truthful, I was sort of anxious."

"And Rumple." I began to fidget with my hands. "D-did I feel different?" I instantly knew I asked a silly question, but I was curious. Why was I so qualified in his eyes?

"Apart from what sweetheart?"

"Mommy."

"Don't ask that Belle. I won't discuss your mother with you."

I bit my bottom lip nervously before looking down to his erection.

"Can I touch it?" I asked to quickly change the subject.

He gave me a soft smile and I saw the answer in his eyes. "Let me show you how."

He took hold of my hand and wrapped it around his cock, guiding my hand to stroke him. It twitched in my hand and I looked to him with a curious look. "Keep going." He said letting go of my hand for me to venture solo. I did and his breathing began to become more prominent. I felt him become harder and larger in my hand. I saw I was neglecting another area just below his cock, so I used my other hand to cup his sacks. He hissed in protest and closed his hooded eyes. "Fuck Belle, just like that." He said in a breathy whisper. I've never heard my father use that word before. I was doing a good job. _Would he like it if I went faster?_ I didn't ask to find out and he began thrusting into my hand to meet my faster strokes. His breathing labor as his mouth dropped open. I enjoy watching him in his pleasure and I felt myself become very wet between my legs. The tip of his member had become slick from his juices and I used my thumb to brushed over it, smearing the substance around the head. He took hold of my wrist stopping me from my pursuit.

"You're killing me Belle." My father groaned and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me close to him. His hard cock grazing my stomach. "Now be a good girl and go get in my bed. I've been dying to taste you again."

I smiled before eagerly running to jump in my father's bed, happily bouncing naked until I was under his sheets. He chuckled at my excitement before joining me under his covers. _How could something so wrong, feel so right?_ I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I wouldn't worry about it tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gold_

The only time I felt right about what I was doing was when I was with her. She was my only salvation. My Belle. But she was also the scourging fire I was drowning in. How can I walk away from something I couldn't live without? It's wrong, I know it is. I lie awake every night with regret and remorse at the fact that I've fallen in love with my daughter. I even began showering her with gifts, precious metals of silver and gold, handing out doting compliments to her just to see her smile. Sometimes even in front of her mother. I still was trying to make it work with Cora for the sake of my family, but if I were to be honest with myself, my marriage had fallen by the wayside. Yes I still care for my wife, but if I were given any other option or opportunity, I would choose Belle.

For the next month and a half, after my middle daughter and her son went to sleep, my youngest would sneak into my room for our nightly lustful routine. My thirteen year old was insatiable, but I didn't mind. Watching her face as I gave Belle her fulfillment gave me the best feeling in the world. _Well a close second to rent day._

"Goddamn Belle, you feel so good. I don't think I ever want to come out of you." I whispered in my daughter's ear while thrusting into her slick entrance. Her legs wrapped my back, fingernails wedged deep into the skin of my shoulders. She was still so little under me and I felt like a giant above her. Her pussy was so good, tight as the first time when she gave me her virginity. It was so hard for me not to lose control. I wouldn't risk hurting my daughter, I couldn't bare it.

"Oh, Rumple. Please Don't Stop." She pleaded with tightly closed eyes. _Does she think me a fool?_ I had no intentions of stopping. I made circles with my hips as I dipped into her wet heat. I was determined to hit every fucking spot she had in that tight little cunt of hers. Her wails grew louder when she felt me hit places she didn't know she had. Her moans sounded different from a woman's. They sounded like the sobs of a young girl.

A low growl escaped my lips when I felt her essence clench around me tightly. She was close but I wasn't ready to end my torment yet. I took a hold her legs at the knee and push them back until they were almost above her head. I reached deeper in her than ever before.

She gasped and cried out. "Oh Yes, Daddy just like that." She opened her eyes suddenly when she realized her mistake. It took me by surprise too, but in a good way. She's never called me daddy during sex. It was always Rumple. I liked it though.

"Tell daddy what you want?" I asked in the hopes of her to keep calling me the formality.

"I-I want daddy to go faster."

"You want daddy to fuck you faster, is that it?"

"Yes daddy, fuck me faster." And I did. My hips made contact with her backside as I let go of some of my restraint. She vocalized her pleasure in tiny whimpers. Her back was arched off the bed as I relentlessly pushed in and out her.

"Does my daughter want to come now?" I asked breathless.

"Oh fuck. Yes daddy I wanna come for you."

"Then lose yourself for me Belle. Come on your father's fucking cock."

Satisfied groans broke free from my mouth when I felt her walls massaged my member, causing me to spill my seed into the only moral barrier between us. I looked down at her to kiss her lips softly. Belle was beautiful while glistening of sweat. Her chest was heaving as she tries to catch the breath I stole from her. I released her legs to unsheathe myself from her swollen cunt making her winced at the sudden lost of me inside her. I came hard once she started calling me daddy. I didn't think I wanted to hear the word while making love to my daughter. But it made it more sinful when she did. I laid down next to her trying to catch my breath as she cuddles up to me.

I kissed her forehead while holding her settling body. Belle seemed very happy. I was happy too and I let a contented sigh pass my lips. I couldn't ask for a better life. I was the most powerful man in town, I had a beautiful wife, and a son who would follow in my footsteps, three beautiful daughters with the youngest of them as my lover. What more could I ask for?

"Let's go again." She said before biting her bottom lip.

"What?"

"I'm still kind of in the mood."

"It's late love and tomorrow's a school day." I said declining her offer.

"I'll be okay."

"No. I want you to do well in school and in order for you to do that you need to have a restful night."

"Rumple I'll be fine. Besides it's a half day at school tomorrow because of the dance." She said running her fingers along my chest. I stopped her useless teasing. I was done for the night.

"Belle I'm not a young man anymore. I don't think I have anything left in me for a third round."

"There's those excuses again." She said snatching her hand out of mine.

"What, it's not an excuse. I have limits."

"Well let's break them."

"We will sweetheart, just not tonight."

She slump back down beside me and I continue to hold my daughter. Lately, as our relationship progressed, I would lie awake after Belle went to her room, thinking about where her mind was. Why wasn't she afraid of this? Why did she crave the darkness as much as I did?

"Belle?" She raised her head from my chest so our gaze would meet. Belle's eyes were so bright with hope and curiosity. "Why do you enjoy this so much?"

"After what we just did, I think you already know the answer." She said giggling.

"No let's be serious for a moment."

"I was being serious, but okay." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"When I deceived you that first night, when we were watching Game of Thrones in the media room, why didn't you run from me?"

"You didn't _deceive_ me Rumple and there was nothing to run from."

"So you wanted me to do it?"

"Yeah."

"But how did you know I was going to do it?"

"I didn't."

"And what if I hadn't?"

" Rumple..." She placed a soft finger to my lips to silence my chatter. "I'm just glad you did. My turn. Why do you enjoy this?"

"There's so much to choose from. It's hard to pick just one."

"I think I know. It's because I'm your daughter and you're secretly into that."

"That's far from what it is."

"Well, I mean, about a month ago you said you saw me as your daughter.

"I know what I said."

"Do you think of Regina or Zelena in the same way as me?"

"God no Belle." I winced at the vile thought. "Don't even kid around like that."

"I wasn't joking."

"Come on Belle. They're my daughters-"

"Then what am I?" She said almost in a whine.

"You are too it's just… just very hard to explain what I feel with you. I'm conflicted between wanting to be your father and wanting to be with you. I'm in a constant battle with myself. But I know I won't choose to do the right thing, and it frightens me how bad I don't want to."

"I don't mean to make it so difficult for you."

"You don't sweetheart, I want you. I'm choosing to be with you no matter how much I lay awake at night hating myself." My daughter rested her head on my chest, above my heart. I delicately stroked her auburn hair. "Belle have I ever told you about the day you were born?"

"No. Tell me."

 _Cora's hand was squeezing the life out of mines. I didn't mind, she could tear it off for all I care. Just so long as she didn't have to endure her pain alone. My wife is in labor, lying in stirrups with a Doctor between her legs about to deliver our newest family member._

 _"Here she is Mr. Gold. A beautiful baby girl. She's a tad on the preemie scale, but all the tests have assured me she's healthy." My little baby was crying her eyes out at her strange introduction into this new world. Doctor Whale places her in my arms and I cradle the baby's head while gently rocking her to relax her agitated state._

 _"Shh. Shh. Shh. That's enough of that little one." She didn't stop her onslaught of wails._

 _"Isn't Belle beautiful Rumple?" I heard my wife ask but I ignored her. I was too focus on calming little Belle down._

 _"Welcome to the world sweetheart. I'm your father and your name is Belle Gold. Which means you're a part of a powerful dynasty. You will want for nothing." I said to Belle in a soothing voice and her sobbing began to lessen._

 _"Rumple let me hold her."_

 _"Okay Cora, j- just give me a second." I turn my attention back to Belle as she ends her crying and slowly opens her eyes to look at me. "Would you look at that? Blue eyes. You're quite amazing little one. Any more surprises you want to reveal?" Belle made a relaxing cooing noise while smiling at me. I used a finger to playfully tap her nose to thank her for the gesture. "I get a smile from my beautiful daughter too, how did I become this lucky? Are you happy to be my daughter little one?" She giggled her answer with blue eyes gleaming up at me while she tries to wrap her tiny hand around my finger._

"I broke down and tears began to fall from my eyes. You were so perfect Belle. I didn't realize it then, but I do now. I was holding my soul mate. That day I made a vow to you that I would always be there for you. Whenever you needed me, for whatever reason, I wouldn't let you down."

Belle climbed on top of me and kissed me with a deep passion. "And you never have." She whispered against my lips.

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Cora called her job to tell the hospital that she would be a few hours late. I was dress in a formal three button black tuxedo made by Vera Wang. My cufflinks, tie clip, and pocket square were all gold to accent my daughter's dress.

"Are you ready to see your daughter Rumple?"

I only nodded to hide my enthusiasm. We were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for our daughter to showcase her new dress. I had no doubts she would look beautiful. But Cora insisted that Belle be reveal like a bride on her wedding day.

"Belle! Come down he's ready." My middle daughter yelled to her sister.

When I saw Belle appear at the top of the stairs she looked magical. The ethereal beauty that was my daughter, gracefully walked down the steps, but to me it looks as if she was this pure angel floating down from heaven. Her auburn hair twisted up in curls to sit atop her head and a diamond tiara to hold it all together. She was a princess. The fairest of them all. She smiled at me with shimmering periwinkle eyes. It took all my strength not to let myself become overwhelm by the touching moment.

"Hey Belle." Were the only pathetic words I manage to say to her.

"Hi daddy." She said warmly. I held my arm out and she intertwined hers with mine.

"Oh Belle you look so beautiful." Cora excitedly pulled out her Iphone and selfie-stick. "Let picture time commence."

We took a lot of pictures. Some even included Henry who was dying to take a picture with his beautiful aunt. Ten straight minutes of fake smiling and posing. I had enough and I just wanted to be alone with my daughter.

"That's enough pictures Cora, if you take anymore we will miss the dance." I said slightly aggravated.

"Okay Okay fine I think I've got enough. It's time for me to go to work anyway. I love you Rumple have a good night." She gave me a kiss. "Both of you." Next she kiss our daughter before walking us to the door.

We walked outside to the awaiting limo my wife so kindly suggested we rent about a week ago.

 _"I don't want Belle showing up in that old ass Cadillac Rumple."_

 _"What are you talking about? My car is a classic Cora."_

 _"Exactly. Your car is retro and it won't match the contemporary feel of Belle's dress."_

 _"Belle likes my car."_

 _"I don't care. Get a limo. She's a Gold. It's what she deserved anyway, especially if she showing up with you."_

 _"I wish you wouldn't use my name as if it were a trophy."_

 _"This will be like her coming out party Rumple… you've been sheltering Belle for most of her life."_

 _"I shelter her because she's my babygirl."_

 _"Oh come on now. That's not all. You shelter her because you don't want her to turn out like Regina."_

 _"Belle's not like that Cora."_

"Yeah because you don't give her a chance, let her live her life like a fairytale for one night Rumple. Get the limo."

We pulled up to the school and the driver opens our door. All the children and their parents were staring at the limo wondering who was in the sleek black car. I stepped out and next helping Belle out of the car, holding the skirt's hem of her dress so it wouldn't drag and tear on the gravel of the parking lot. I suppose it was just my way of still being her father. When we reached the steps of the school building, the others recognized us and a crowd of people formed around me and my daughter. The parents rush to compliment Belle and begin taking our photos.

"Mr. Gold you look very handsome this evening and your daughter is quite a vision." Mayor Snow said approaching through the crowd of people.

"She is, isn't she?" I said smiling at Belle. _She was stunning._

"Absolutely, I can see why her name means beauty."

"Thank you Madam Mayor." I said before turning to Belle. "Sweetheart, go find your friends. I need to speak with our Mayor for a moment."

Belle gives me and Mayor Snow a pleasant smile before walking off to a group of girl entering the school building.

"You know I sometimes forget that you have a third daughter, why do you keep that jewel locked up." I didn't find her jape funny or clever, it only reiterated what Cora said to me. That perhaps I've been spending too much time with my daughter, preventing her from doing what she wants.

"Are you here with your son Neal?" I said trying to change the topic from my daughter.

"I am and can I just say I'm _so_ happy with the arrangement of our eldest. Emma tells me her and Bealfire are really close. We may be planning a wedding very soon."

"My son tells me the same. I told him it's not every day you meet your soul mate." And lucky for both Bealfire and I, Emma came with loads of benefits. Not only was she the mayor's daughter, she was also a deputy for the sheriff's office.

"Quite true. Maybe another arrangement can be made with Belle and Neal? Of course the deal will remain the same, 20% rise on property taxes."

"Forgive me Madam Mayor. She's not for sell."

"Well I completely understand. Daughters are hard for fathers to let go of. If you ever change your mind, you know where my office is. Enjoy your night Mr. Gold."

Mayor Snow White only cared about one thing. Her legacy. I suppose she figured if she married enough of her children to mine she would secure a successful lineage for generations to come.

Once the Mayor was gone, I made my way inside the school to the gymnasium where the dance was being held. I spotted Belle in the large room laughing and dancing with a group of young girls. Before I could go to her, the other parents began to gather around me, wanting to talk business trade, desperately trying to coax me into lowering their rent or friendly request an extension on an existing loan. I wasn't hearing any of it. I only nodded that I would think about it, but I didn't have any intentions of lowering anyone's rent. Why would I? It's my money, my town. Especially now that I've turned down a juicy 20% increase because I refused to let my daughter be taken away from me. I didn't want to be in this group of people talking about nonsense, I wanted to be with my daughter. I excused myself from the group when I noticed Belle sitting alone at a table watching her classmates dance.

"Well we've been here for an entire hour." I said walking to her at the table "And I don't think we've had our first dance yet." I held my hand out to her. "Care to dance… Miss. Gold?"

She nodded and placed her hand in mine. "I would love to."

We found an unoccupied spot on the dance floor. It almost felt like we were the only two in the room as the soft flow of music begins to play. Our gaze never breaking as she places a hand in mine, my hand was at her waist. I took lead as we danced to the sultry new-age ballet, our feet moved in perfect sync to rhythm of the song. I chuckled when Belle looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe how they were moving so gracefully. I twirled her and her golden dress bloom around her like a beautiful evening primrose. When she was came back into my embrace it felt like a dream. I didn't know where I was leading her in our dance but she was happy to follow. Before we knew it the next song was playing and then another. We continued like that until the school dance ended and it was time to go.

* * *

In the limo leaving the dance, she was resting in my embrace with her head on my chest from, what I would call, a successful night at the dance. She was playing with my black tie, flapping it against my shirt in a playful way, even adding sound effects. I watched her sit up in her seat to look out the window when we passed our street.

"The driver missed our street Rumple."

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you love."

We pulled up to the large building with a clock in its tall tower. Belle and I exited the limo and I went to unlocked the doors to the building. I held the door open for her to walk in before flipping on the lights. Four corridors stretched as far as the eye could see. Each corridor was line with shelves filled with a variety of different colored books.

"A library?" She wandered around the large room in amazement. "I never knew it was a library under the clock tower."

"It's been closed since before you were born. I wanted to wait until you've graduated high school-" I felt myself babbling on like I was her father. I exhale to relax myself. "It's yours Belle."

"The whole library?" She said thumbing through a book before closing it to look towards me for reassurance.

I chuckled at her astonishment. "Yes of course. You can do what you like with it." I walked over to her and put the key into her hand, still keeping my hands wrapped around hers. "It's all yours. You've made me so happy this past month. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you."

"You didn't have to." She said, reluctantly bowing her head. I gently cupped her chin to lift her gaze to mine.

"I know that Belle, but I wanted to." I said sincerely before placing a kiss on her lips.

She practically leapt into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent before enveloping her in my arms, picking her up to hold her snug against me.

"Thank you Daddy, I love it so much."

"It will take a lot of work to get it up and ready but we can worry about that after you've graduated-."

Before I could say any more her lips were on mine and i instantly knew what she needed. I placed her feet back on the ground but our lips remained locked. She began pushing off the jacket of my suit and my hands found the zipper on the back of her dress. Once she was fully unclothed, I pinned her to one of the book shelves, picking her up so she would rest against my hips. Belle wrapped her small legs around my back, locking her ankles together for leverage. Her arms were fasten around my neck, carding her fingers through my hair. She gasp deeply in my mouth when her inhibitions faded from her as I entered the wetness between her thighs. One by one, the books began to tumble to the floor, hitting the ground with a thud as I thrusts inside my daughter against the flimsy bookshelf.

While making love to Belle in her library, I made another promise to myself, to stop caring about how wrong it was to be with my daughter. We both wanted it, why deny it from ourselves and live the rest of our lives in awkward misery. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her live like that. If Belle wants to be with me, then she shall. It was as simple as that.

* * *

In the next chapter, Belle will be in high school.

-RL


	7. Chapter 7

_Belle_

My summer break was interesting. Since I was home most of the summer I was around my mother a lot when she was off during the daytime. I grew to dislike my mother more and more. I felt as though she knew how much I loved Rumple and she chose to rub it in my face that he was hers. Maybe not, but that's what it felt like when I seen them kissing or talking. When my behavior toward her became increasingly unruly towards her, she wanted to send me to a sleep away summer book camp. My father refused it and that was the end of me going to a camp.

Another interesting thing that happen was another girl at my school gave birth to a child. She was able to hide her growing belly from her parents well, but Aurora Gillespie couldn't hide the labor pains. Her parents teamed up with Ashley Boyd's and they sued the school using my father as their lawyer. Because he was opposing the school, my father took me out of Storybrooke Preparatory and I was transferred into the public school district and my first day of high school would be at Storybrooke High. The same school my siblings all went to. I was so excited at the news, but also sort of discourage about meeting a whole new group of people.

It was my first day of high school. I was thrilled that I didn't have to wear my school uniform, although I became self-conscious at the fact I didn't know what to wear anymore. I was putting my things in my backpack when my sister, Regina strolled into my room.

"Ready for your first day of high school little sister?" Regina asked me flopping down on my bed.

"I guess so, it's not like I have a choice."

She chuckled. "Belle can I ask you a question, sister to sister?"

"Yeah." I said suspiciously with an upward inflection. We've never had a sister to sister talk before. Since Regina was seven years older than me, she had a closer sister bond to Zelena than me.

"Are you a lesbian?" Regina asked.

"A lesbian?" I asked giggling.

"Well yeah. You're 14 and you've never had a boyfriend. There's like no pictures of guys in your room, only this stupid chip tea cup wallpaper." I watch Regina cringe while looking around my room, like it sicken her how girly it was.

"Regina I'm not a lesbian." I said flatly.

"It's okay if you are. I just want to know in case you bring some butch home. I wanna be around when you tell mom." Regina disliked our mother just as much as I did. She was sometime so cruel to Regina because she became a parent at a very young age.

I chuckled. "If it ever happens, I'll make sure you're around."

"But seriously sis, High school is gonna be different. The kids are meaner and the girls are unfeeling. Make friends, get a boyfriend. Don't be in the fucking library all day either like some goddamn bookworm." She said standing from my bed.

"Okay okay, I hear you." I said nodding my head.

"Don't worry about it Belle you'll do fine. Besides, you're a Gold. I doubt anyone will try to mess with you." Regina said before leaving my room.

* * *

I watched my dad drive away from the school after dropping me off before turning to face the new and unfamiliar building. The kids were bigger and I still felt like a middle school student while walking in to my new learning environment. Inside, the whole building was in a roar with the mixture of different conversations all conversing at once. The large foyer area where the lockers were kept, reeked. It smelt of sweat, desperation, and hormones. The kids in public school were different from the ones in private school. They were a rowdy bunch. The girls strut around in high heels and short skirts. The muscular boys wore letterman jackets with tight jeans. During changing periods they lined the lockers giggling and talking loudly. Unjustly judging and picking on the young freshmen as they just so happen to pass them. When the lunch bell rang, I was so thankful that my first day was almost over.

The cafeteria was even worst. They were all in a room together. The large room was filled with more unintelligible talking while loud and obnoxious rock music was being played through a Bluetooth speaker from someone's phone. The students seem to not mind, some were even dancing and bobbing their head to the music. When I got into the lunch line I noticed a pretty red-hair girl staring at me with a smile across her face. I pretended not to notice. I just wanted to be invisible for the rest of the day.

"Hi, what's your name?" The strange red-hair girl asked me out of nowhere.

"Belle." I said while paying the lunch lady for my food.

The mysterious girl looks me up and down before scoffing. "No underclassmen, its freshmen." Why was that all the upperclassmen cared about?

"Well, fresh- _woman_." I quipped back adding a theatrical wave of my hand.

The bubbly red head girl laughed. "That was kind of cute." She held out her hand to me and I questionably looked at it before shaking it. "My name's Ariel. Wanna come sit with us?"

"Who's us?" I said before looking around the cafeteria.

"My friends, over there." She pointed to a table that was surrounded by a gaggle of boys. I barely could make out the friends she was pointing at.

"I don't think I should-"

"Oh don't be silly Belle. You'll fit right in."

Ariel interlocked her arm with mine and led me to a table in the center of the large cafeteria. There were two girl seated there, one had fair skin and jet black hair with streaks of passion red place meticulously throughout her hair. The other had bronze skin and dark brown hair that was brought up into a ponytail.

"Hey bitches, this is Belle." Ariel said before taking her seat next to the girls.

"Belle, huh? Doesn't _ring_ a bell." The girl with red streaks in her hair said looking me up and down. "I'm Ruby and this is Mulan." She said gesturing to the smiling girl with tan skin.

"I don't think we've seen you before." The girl named Mulan said.

"Well I'm a freshman."

"Fresh _-woman_." Ariel jokes with emphasis. The other two girls gave Ariel an odd look before turning back to me.

"No we mean we haven't seen you before in town either, are you new to Storybrooke?" Ruby asked.

"No, I was born here." Did they really not know who I was? I know I was home a lot but how could people forget about the youngest of Mr. Gold's children.

"Wait a minute. I know who you are." Mulan said hitting the table like a buzzer on a game show. "What's your last name?"

"Gold."

"Ooooooo." The girls all said at once before giggling.

"I knew it! I saw her and Mr. Gold in the paper a couple of months back at some dance." Mulan said to the two other girls who were eyeing me with more enthusiasm then before.

"Gold? I never knew Mr. Gold had another daughter." Ariel said.

"Yeah I guess Regina stole all the attention after she became preggers. She was always such an attention whore." Ruby said making the other girls laugh at her ugly joke. I didn't find it funny. I loved my sister and what happen to her shouldn't be made fun of.

"I heard she use to dress like a drag queen." Ariel said while snickering.

"Don't speak that way of her please." I retorted.

The girls giggled.

"Whoa, calm down Belle." Ruby said playfully holding her hands up as if I was going to strike her.

"Yeah Belle, Geez it was only a joke. Besides, I know your sister. Regina and my cousin, Ursula, were really close when they went to this school."

"Yeah Ursula, Mal, Ella, and Regina use to rule the school a few years back." Mulan said.

"Basically like us." Ruby said using her hand to gesture between the three girls.

"Do you know who we are Belle?" Ariel asked with a raised brow.

"No, I told you this was my first day."

"Well, the peasants call us The Synthetics. But we're way realer then any of these dopes in this stupid fucking school." Ruby said indifferently while shrugging her shoulders.

"Exactly. I don't think it's fake of us just because we appreciate _finer_ things." Ariel added.

"So you guys are the popular girls?" I asked. I had a suspicion.

The girls nodded with big eyes. "Mmhmm."

"What grade are you in?" I asked. They didn't seem or look like seniors.

"We're sophomores." Mulan answered.

"How do sophomores become the most popular girls in school?" I inquired curiously.

"Well for starters, we're very pretty." Ariel said flipping her flowing red hair off her shoulder.

"We have sex appeal." Ruby quickly follows before gently biting one of her utensils seductively with red lips.

"And we're not to be mess with." Mulan the tough girl added before folding her arms across her chest and leaning back into her seat.

"And you would fit in perfectly with us Belle." Ariel said happily.

"How so?" I didn't understand what they saw in me. I was sure I resembled every other freshman in the school. New, scared, and unsure, so why me?

"Well, you have all the qualities, your gorgeous, you don't have _much_ sex appeal but we can work on that. And you're powerful." Ruby explained.

"I'm powerful?" I said almost in shock at the word they use to describe me.

"Well your dad is, so that power trickles down to you too." Mulan clarified.

"Speaking of Mr. Gold. You know about a month ago he was at my granny's bed and breakfast picking up his rent. On his way out he gave me this look that almost made me cream my panties." Ruby said before giggling which only made the rest of the girls laugh.

"Ruby, you freak. What kind of look was it?" Ariel asked.

"It was like he was fucking me with his eyes." Ruby said closing her eyes as if she were imagining my father. "I was wearing my work uniform so I get a lot of stares anyways, but never had I got one that turned me on before."

"So you want Belle's dad to fuck you?" Mulan said before laughing with Ariel.

"Oh My God, shut the hell up, that's not what I said." Ruby said blushing.

"Ummm, okay can we _please_ get off my dad?" I said trying to shake the image of Rumple eye fucking Ruby.

"Sorry Belle, you just have an interesting family." Ruby said with a coy smile.

"I bet there's a lot of interesting things about you too." Ariel said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's why you should hang with us. You're a Gold, you belong." Mulan said.

"So you guys want me to join you just because my last name is Gold?" I scoffed at them. "That does sound pretty _synthetic_ to me." I said crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at the girls.

The girls nonchalantly cleared their throats and looked away. _I seem to have these so called popular girls on the ropes._

"Anyways, what school did you go to before?" Ariel asked, breaking the silence.

"Storybrooke Prep."

"Oh I've heard about that school. Not much of a private school is it? All the girls kept getting knocked up." Mulan said before laughing at her own snide remark.

The girls giggled. I just rolled my eyes. I wonder how they would feel if they were in Ashley, Aurora, or Regina's shoes. They probably wouldn't find it so funny then.

"You know you're very pretty Belle. It's one of the reasons we asked Ariel to bring you over. Do you have a boyfriend?" Ruby asked.

"No."

"Well if you want to join us, you're gonna need one." Ariel said to me.

"Who said anything about joining?" I asked. I knew it was because of my name, but what else could their friendship offer me.

"Belle you're a Gold, you don't need to be cordial with the rest of the peasants." Ruby said taking a sip from her coke cola can, her deep red lipstick never smudging.

"And besides you're a freshman, you're gonna want some allies." Mulan said, it reminded me of what my sister told me this morning before school.

"And no better ones then us sweetie." Ariel said in a sweet voice.

I gave it a thought and I accept their offer. I needed to make friends. It was going to be a long four years without them.

"So about finding you a boyfriend, what type of guys do you like?" Ruby asked.

 _My father's type._ "I haven't really given it much thought, but I suppose I'm sort of into the older, mature type."

"Oooooo." The girls all said at once.

"Belle that's so naughty." Ariel said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Well ladies I think we have a _Lolita_ in the group." Ruby said with a provocative smile.

"No I just – wait, what's a Lolita?"

"It's a girl who likes older men. Haven't you heard of the movie?" Mulan asked curiously.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well, I guess not. It is an older movie." Mulan said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's based off a book you should check it out." Ariel suggested. I was going to. Perhaps at my library a copy would be there. This book could probably give me some insights.

"Well anyway my boyfriend Eric plays for the basketball team and the team's captain Gaston is single." She looked around the large lunch room and spotted who she was looking for. "Look, he's right over there."

I turned to where Ariel gesture to. He was a tall guy, with a lot of muscles. He had an agreeing face, but what discouraged me was his brashness, he seemed overly cocky and superficial. Perhaps it was because he was the captain of the basketball team. But he was definitely not my type. While I was turning back to face the girls I noticed out the corner of my eye another boy who was paying close attention to me. He had short brown hair and wore a black leather jacket. He had large ears and green eyes that seem to hold sadness behind them. It reminded me of my father's, his eyes told stories too. The boy smile and winked at me when our eyes made contact. I had the decency to blush before turning back to my new friends.

"Who's that boy over there?" I asked.

"Where?" The girls all said at once.

"There, with the puppy dog eyes and the leather jacket." I said nodding my head to the boy sitting at the table where the loud rock music was playing.

The girls all turn at once very indiscreetly to see who I was talking about. The mysterious boy turned his gaze from me to try to throw the girls off.

"That's Will Scarlet." Ariel said with downcast eyes.

"And he's _very_ unavailable." Ruby whispered while leaning closer to me.

"See that girl." Mulan used her head to gesture to an approaching girl with long blonde hair. The girl was walking to Will and placed a kiss on his lips before sitting in his lap. "That's Anastasia. She's a real bitch too Belle."

"Yeah so don't even think about trying for Will Scarlet." Ruby said wagging her finger.

"Why do you guys keep saying his whole name like that?"

"Hmmmm, I guess we just do, everyone calls him like that." Ariel said just as the school bell rang for the lunch period to be over. The girls stood up from the table, grabbing their bags. "I'll set up a meeting with you and Gaston tomorrow."

"What – wait I didn't agree to-"

"Don't worry about it Belle, you can thank me later." Ariel said before leaving with Ruby and Mulan.

The girls and I headed to the last of our prospective classes. The day soon ended and I was waiting outside the school with my new friends. They insisted on dropping me off at home, but I declined their offer since my mother was on her way. We bid each other a farewell and they left in a convertible white Volkswagen.

As the commotion of the end of the school day calm down and the students began their journey home, I noticed a man standing on the other side of the street of my school. He was a large man with short curly hair. I barely could make out more due to the passing cars on the busy street between us. I did, however, notice the wave he gave me. I didn't give him one back, he seemed very strange, and I began to feel uncomfortable. Finally my mother pulled up blocking the view of the man.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked while I was getting into her SUV.

"Fine." I said coldly to her before putting on my seat belt and pulling out my iphone.

She pulled off from the school before sighing. "Belle we use to be so close. I just don't understand why you're growing up to hate me so. I know as a teenager you will always disagree with me, but I hope we can go back to the way things were."

I shrugged my shoulders. Her words were sweet but the fact still remains. She was Rumple's other woman. A road block. The main reason why my father and I couldn't fully be together.

"Anything exciting happen on your first day?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I made some friends." I said looking down at my phone to type a heart emoji to my dad.

"Oh Belle, that's wonderful. I knew you would. You're a regular social butterfly aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"What are your new friend's names?"

"Ruby, Ariel, and Mulan." While waiting for Rumple's reply, my mind began to wander to the peculiar waving man. "Also, something weird happen just before you picked me up."

"What happen?"

"Some guy was just staring at me from across the street."

"What di- what did he look like Belle?" Her voice wavered.

"He was big with curly hair I think. I didn't get a good look at him."

"I see. Well, if he's ever there again tell me alright."

"Okay."

"Oh and Belle?"

"Hmmm." I said looking at my phone. My father replied back the princess emoji that sent my heart fluttering.

"Since you've told me about this man there's no reason to tell your father okay. If it happens again I'll take care of it."

"O-kay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So what can I cook you for dinner?" She asked pulling into the driveway of our house.

* * *

After my mother left for work, I made the short walk to my library. I looked up Lolita's isbn number behind the circulation desk and located it quickly in my library. It was the 50th anniversary edition. The cover had a picture of a woman's lips and Lolita was written in beautiful calligraphy. I became even more interested when I notice that the book was located in the adult literature section. As soon as I returned home, I kicked off my shoes and collapsed across my bed and began reading.

The story was very interesting, from what I've read so far, it was about a man who desires young girls. He begins to lust after his 12 year old step-daughter, nicknamed, Lolita. Lolita isn't quite innocent either. She wants her step-father too and even initiates them into having sex.

"Belle?" My father calls while knocking on my door's frame.

"Hey." I jumped from my bed to hug him.

"I thought you would have been ready by now. Regina and Henry are asleep."

"I am. I was just reading a new book. Let's go downstairs." Stepping on my tip-toes to place a peck on his soft lips.

He looks behind me to the open book sprawled on my bed. "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, it's called Lolita."

"Lolita?" He said while his face turns to disgust. He exhales uncomfortably before pulling my door close behind him. "Who told you about that book Belle?"

"The new friends I made at school. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course I have. I've seen the film." He folds his arms across his chest and buried his brows. "Why are your friends suggesting it to you?"

"I don't know, they just did."

"Are you telling them about us Belle?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"What, of course not!"

"You barely even know these girls and you're telling them very sensitive information about us!"

"Rumple I didn't say anything!"

"Then why are you reading this damn book!" Rumple said angrily.

"Dad they only told me about Lolita because I happen to mention that I like mature men."

"You shouldn't be telling anyone that! Your love life is nobody's business but your own. Do you understand me Belle?"

I nodded passively.

"I don't want you reading that book." He walks to my bed and picks up the book. "I'm throwing it away."

"Wait, I don't know how the story ends."

My father sighs, letting his anger subside. "They both die." Rumple said rubbing his thumbs across the cover of the book. "I'm afraid it doesn't have a very happy ending."

"Will we?"

"Will we what?"

"Have a happy ending." I didn't mean to upset him. I just thought by now he knew our secret was safe and I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"How would I know that Belle?"

"Don't you want one?" I asked with a buried brow.

"Of course I do, but I'm not sure if it's possible sweetheart. We should just enjoy the climb."

"Don't you mean the journey?" Was he really using the idiom _it's about the journey, not the destination_ to describe our relationship?

"Do you remember Lord Baelish's speech? Chaos is a ladder, the climb is all there is."

"So now you're describing us as chaos?" I scoffed while shaking my head in disbelief.

"Chaos isn't always a bad thing dearie. It can simply mean, unpredictable. Did you foresee us falling in love?

"No, of course not."

"Well that's chaos, and I want to climb its ladder with you sweetheart. We don't have to worry about the end right now, just the climb.

"Do you still want me to come downstairs?" I ask to change the subject. It was bad enough that the word he used to describe us was chaos.

He nodded and we left my room together.

* * *

I covered myself with his golden colored sheets and snuggled into his affectionate embrace. I always became cold soon afterwards. When he wasn't between my legs keeping my body warm with his.

"I'm sorry for overreacting in your room." He said staring at the ceiling above, looking off into nothing.

I pulled his face so he would meet my gaze. Brown eyes, full of regret. "Rumple I know how much this scares you, but how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not gonna tell anyone?"

"I know, I just don't want to be taken from you."

"You won't, but there's something I been needing to ask you."

"Ask me anything you wish." He said with sincerity.

"Do you still do _this_ with Cora?"

"Belle she's your mother. I told you I won't discuss her when I'm with you."

"So basically, I'm not allowed to be concern with my lover's other woman." It was my turn to stare off into nothing.

"Other woman? Cora's my wife."

"So I'm the other woman?" I said turning back to him. I hated when he refer to Cora as his wife.

"There is no _other woman_ Belle. There's only me and you. My marriage has become purely for appearances since I've been with you. So to answer your question, no I have not had sex with Cora since I've been with you. Nor do I want to." He said before placing a kiss on my lips.

"That's good to know, maybe I can be a little nicer to her now."

Rumple chuckles.

"Speaking of appearances, I think I need to get a boyfriend." I saw Rumple's expression change as he winced at my question. "And before you get mad, it's not like you think."

"Oh really, please go on. Enlighten me on how it's not like what I think."

"Well he'll just be for appearances at school, like how you and Cora are. You know this morning, Regina asked if I was a lesbian."

Rumple laughs.

"Oh you find that funny, do you?" I asked watching the laughing tears form in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think you'll make a good lesbian." He said between his laughter.

"Oh hush, don't be gross."

"What, I'm just saying I rather that, then you getting a boyfriend."

"Well too bad, I don't want a girlfriend." I said crossing my arms defensibly.

"Yeah and your mother wouldn't approve of it either."

"So what do you think?" I said before climbing on top of him so he couldn't run off on the topic again.

"I don't want to share you Belle." He said placing his hands at my waist. "I don't want to lose your love."

"You won't, and it's not sharing Rumple, it's only for show." I assured him while using my hands to massage his smooth chest. I watched him close his eyes and exhale. "I'll still be all yours. It's just to throw everyone off. You've been so worry that someone will find out. Who would question us if I was dating someone?"

"Perhaps your right, but what if one day he wants to kiss you or… you know."

"I won't let it happen. You're all I want." I said before bending down to kiss him.

Rumple reluctantly agreed that it was wise that I show some enthusiasm into other boys. He made love to me again that night. And I fell asleep sated and secure in his arms. I woke up in the middle of the night hazy and confused. I began to pat the bed where Rumple was. He wasn't there. I raised up my head to look around for him and became disappointed that I was now in my own room. This was not my happy ending. Will I ever have one? What good is the climb if you can never reach the top?


	8. Chapter 8

An,

Hi guys, thanks for your comments, favs, and follows. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this very fucked up story. I just wanna let you that I hear your pleas for a happy ending. ;)

-rl

* * *

 _Gold_

I've never been much of the jealous type. I had money, power, and a beautiful wife. Most men became envious towards me. That was until Belle started to date Gaston. I hated everything about him, His looks, his youth, his carefree take on life. Most of all I hated how much he cared for my Belle. I knew Belle didn't feel the same way about him, she would tell me all the time he was only for show, but it still made me jealous that this boy could take my lover out into the world and proclaim her as his girlfriend. _She was mine._

Belle and Gaston have been dating for almost a year now. And I've tried so hard to ignore my growing jealousy. But I couldn't. Not when she started going to his basketball games and talking regularly about him to her mother. Belle even began going on double dates with him and her friends. She saw him as a friend and has even tried to invite him over to meet me and my family. I refused it. Why the hell would I want to? He was an illusion. A farce set in place to keep me and my daughter together. Meeting this teenager wouldn't change my mind about him.

"What's on your mind?" Belle asked pulling away from my lips and sitting up on my lap.

"Nothing." I didn't want to talk about it. Hell, it upset me just thinking about it.

"Come on Rumple I know you far better than that. See these worry lines?" She runs her finger above my brow. "That tells me you're thinking way too hard about something."

I couldn't help but sigh as I gave in. "Belle you know how much I love you. But you've been staying out later then usual when you're out with your friends. I'm beginning to get-"

"Jealous?" She said cutting me off.

"Certainly not. I was going to say worried."

"Worried? I'm just hanging with friends Rumple."

"And Gaston."

"Gaston is my friend too, remember?"

"Not to him. He thinks of you as his girlfriend. He can take you out to the movies and on dates. I can't do any of those things with you."

"And that's what has you worried." Belle said shaking her head before latching on to my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "I don't care about those things. I only do those things so it would be apparent to others. What matters is what's on the inside. And with Gaston I feel nothing."

"I- I just wish you break up with this teenager. I'm not able to handle it anymore."

"Oh like I've been handling you and Cora." Belle huffed before crossing her arms, still sitting above me.

"That's different sweetheart. You know it is."

"How is it different?"

"She's my wife."

"Stop calling her that!" Belle exclaimed almost in anger. Belle hated when I called Cora my wife. She felt like by me using the term I was placing Cora on a higher, impassable pedestal.

"Okay, but the fact still remains that I'm stuck with her."

"That's only because you choose to be. You can divorce Cora and then we can be together."

"She's done nothing wrong in my marriage other than start pointless arguments. Besides if I did, she would request custody over you and I would truly lose everything. I can't divorce her."

"Well then I'm not breaking up with Gaston." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "He's my friend and I won't hurt him. It's bad enough that I'm stringing him around now."

"Or you could just be keeping a door open for a way out."

"A way out? Seriously?" She groaned.

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. Belle was probably just keeping this boy around in case we didn't work out or when she became bored of fucking her father.

"I'm not looking for a way out Rumple." She said interlacing her fingers with with mine. "I'm looking for a way for us to be together. And it seems like I'm the only one putting forth any effort into it."

She's right I wasn't, it just didn't seem possible.

"If an opportunity for us to be together should ever arise, I promise you Belle, I will take it. Deal?" I said placing a kiss on her hands that rested in mine.

"Deal." She said with a smile.

We shook on it. I wanted to be with Belle as much as she does with me. But she's my daughter. She didn't understand what she wanted. There is no way for a father and daughter to be together happily. I have other children too. What would they think of their father dating their youngest sister? They would think me a monster and I didn't want to lose any of my children's love.

"I think you've been holding out on me." Belle said detailing my chest with her fingers.

"What makes you say that?" I asked watching her as her eyes followed her fingers.

"Well we only make love in one position and Ruby told me there's more than one."

"Yeah there's a variety."

"Can- can you show me one?" My daughter queries before biting her bottom lip.

There have been plenty of times when I wanted to just flip Belle over and enter her from the back like a feral animal. To just forget that she was my daughter and fuck her within an inch of her life. But I couldn't. That's why we always had sex in missionary. So I could look at her and know that she was my daughter.

"I don't wanna lose control when I'm with you."

"But that's exactly what I want you to do. Lose control daddy. You told me you were going to show me everything."

"What is it specifically you want to know?"

"Well there is something I've been wanting to try, but I don't know if I would do it properly." She said almost in abashment.

"And what's that my love?" I said wanting to encourage her. It was such a turn on that my daughter wanted me to teach her more about her promiscuity.

"You know how you use your mouth? Ruby told me that girls can pleasure guys in the same way."

"You girls are 15 and 16 and shouldn't be talking about things like that while at school." These friends of hers were trouble, a good trouble, but I couldn't let Belle know that.

"I think it's exactly what we should be talking about. Can you show me how?"

"Belle you don't have to do that for me."

"Why not? You do it to me."

"I do it to you because I love the way you taste and how you shout my name when you come."

"Well let me return the favor."

I gave in to her. She was 15 now. Two years older than the first time we started this. She's learning more now, not only about sex, but about the world around her too and I'm not the kind of man to pass up a blowjob. Belle slowly begins to pull the covers down pass my hips to reveal the erection resting atop my stomach.

"So I'm just supposed to put it in my mouth?" She queries curiously before looking to me for guidance.

I chuckled lightly with a smirk. "Yeah," I held myself at the base so it wouldn't move while she was practicing. "But slowly." I murmured as she inched closer to my arousal. Belle languidly wraps her little mouth around my cock, keeping her tongue flat against my shaft. I used my hand to gently guide her head down just below the tip and back up. I felt my breathing shudder when she took my cock out of her mouth creating a popping sound.

"Mmm, so that's how it's done daddy. Just like how I do it using my hand?"

I nodded.

"But this time I want you to moan while I'm in your mouth." I husked.

She gives me a deviant smile before eagerly placing my cock back in her mouth. Belle was always a quick learner. She ran her hands up my torso using her soft fingers to caress me. I watched her looking up at me with precocious blue eyes while I was in her mouth that only reminded me that she was still my daughter. Her mouth was warm and wet and vibrating against my hardness as she moaned while stroking me with her mouth. I knew she couldn't take my whole length, so I let her play around the tip while I stroked my base. She slowly turns her head slightly with every bob of her making swear words spew from my lips. Her cheeks were hollowed from her suction and her lips even began to redden. My daughter's tongue swirled about my cock's head sending my head reeling back. But it was when she dragged her tongue over my slit did I almost lose all control. I ended her pursuit and pulled her up to me so I could taste my cock on her wet lips. While Belle was kissing me I felt her hand clasp around my erection trying to guide me into her wetness.

"I have to get something first." I groaned. I reached over to my night stand and fished around one of its draws unable to find with I was looking for. "Fuck!"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm out of condoms." I sighed deeply.

"Then let's just do it without one."

"I can't do that with you." I said while wincing at her suggestion. I needed some kind of barrier between us. She was still my daughter and as close as we were, we shouldn't be that close.

"Why not, can't you just pull out?"

"It's not that simple Belle."

"Rumple you can't leave me like this." She mewled.

"I can still use my mouth."

"No, I want you to fuck me daddy." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Belle." I just couldn't, no matter how bad I wanted to.

I saw her think to herself for a moment. "Wait, I think I saw some in Regina's room."

"What!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "What is Regina doing with condoms in the house?"

"I don't know, probably for the same reason. I can sneak in her room and get us one."

"That's probably a bad idea Belle. What if she wakes up and sees you?"

"I've snuck into Regina's room plenty of times, be right back." She said before climbing down from on top of me.

Belle returned with the contraceptive rather quickly and she smile before handing it to me. I took her by the wrist and pulled her into bed with me.

"Aren't you a clever girl?" I whispered before taking her lips in mine, kissing her deeply as she cups my face in her warm hands

"I thought you knew already that daddy." She breathed against my lips.

* * *

A week passed and the weekend was here. Cora was off and we were watching television in our room. I'll admit while most people enjoyed the weekend, to be off and in the company of their families, I dreaded it. I just wanted the weekend to be over, so I could go back to what I felt was normal. Cora seemed more detached then usual today. I noticed all afternoon she's been very on edge about something. Hardly speaking to me or to Belle. As her husband I felt the need to address what she's been so tense about.

"Cora is everything okay?"

She exhales. "No, I'm a terrible mother."

"Regina's doing fine. She's almost completed nursing school. She's following in her mother's footsteps. You should be proud of her."

"It's not about Regina."

"Belle's attitude again? Dear we've been over this. She's a teenager going through puberty. That's just the way they are."

"No it's not that. I think Belle's been having sex." Cora said which cause heart to race.

 _Oh God this can't be happening._ I thought I was doing everything right. Belle was always in bed hours before Cora returned from work, I always made sure the sheets were okay, and I even began airing out the bedroom so the aroma of our passion wouldn't linger.

"No, that isn't possible. Not my little girl."

"This morning, Regina told me one of her condoms was missing from an unopened box." My stomach dropped. I knew using that condom was a terrible idea.

"And you think it was Belle?" I inquired trying to seem surprised.

"Who the hell else could it be? It wasn't me or you."

"Then maybe it was Regina."

"She wouldn't get herself in trouble by revealing she has condoms to me, just to lie and get Belle into trouble. Rumple I know how much you want to believe Belle is this innocent sweet child, but she's 15 now and we didn't raise the boys at her school."

"So what should we do? We don't actually know she's having sex."

"I'm going to set her up an appointment for a pap smear at the professional building in the hospital."

"Wait. I thought a pap smear was for finding cervical cancer."

"The examination will also show if she's been sexually active."

"It's that Gaston boy. I knew it was a bad idea letting Belle date at such a young age." I said trying to throw the scent off of me.

"I agree and those friends of hers are no better. Have you seen the way that Ruby girl dresses?"

 _How could I miss it? I was picking up rent from her grandmother one evening. The young girl and her grandmother were arguing about curfew or something. On my way out of Ruby's grandmother's Inn, I felt her eyes on me. I turned to her and noticed how seductive she looked in her skimpy scarlet and white diner outfit. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that for a split second I wanted this young girl that was staring at me with so much longing. I felt like a predator, like a wolf, ready to pounce little red Ruby. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I could easily tell what she wanted. Perhaps she wanted a daddy too. When I walked out the door, I turned back to glance at the Inn and chuckled to myself when I noticed Ruby watching me leave through the window of her grandmother's Bed and Breakfast._

"So what happens if the test comes back that she's having intercourse?" I asked nervously.

"I hate to do this but she may have to be put on birth control."

"Hold on a minute now Cora. Are you sure that's even safe for Belle? At least we know she's practicing safely by using condoms."

"Condoms aren't a 100% failsafe. I don't want another grandchild. Not this early, not with my youngest." She was unknowingly speaking to me. I wouldn't dare try to impregnate Belle. No matter how older she would become. She could be well in her 30's for all I care. I still would wear some form of protection to keep my seed from inside her.

"I agree. I don't want to see my babygirl pregnant. Regina was enough."

"I'll call Doctor Whale Monday morning to set up an appointment."

I only nodded. I had to agree. Cora was only being a mother. What else could I do? Demand Cora to stop being Belle's mother? I may have gotten away with this slip up, but how many more could I evade? I'm a clever man but I can't see into the future to know what situations should be avoided. The unknown terrified me and every day I woke up, I was living in it. It was a hard way to live but the only way I knew how. The only way to keep my daughter as my lover.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch with my trousers and boxer shorts pooled around my ankles as Game of Thrones played loudly in the background on my 80-inch television set. I wasn't watching it. I was too busy watching my cock vanish into her body as she rode me with such fierceness. Belle's hands were squeezing my shoulders as she uses them to brace herself. She was bravely taking all my length within her, setting a dizzying pace that I was desperately trying to keep up with. My hands were splayed underneath her backside, gripping her cheeks to bring some control to Belle's frantic pace.

"Oh Fucking Christ, I love riding my daddy's cock." She moaned.

"I can see that. What else do you love about daddy?" I rasped leaning in close to taste the skin at her collarbone.

"I love how you feel fucking me." She whimpered grinding against my hips. Belle loved using that nefarious word, and ever since I taught her to say it, I loved hearing it.

I reached between us to her wetness, parting her folds to rub her swollen clit. She's so sensitive there she gasped my name almost in a plea.

"And how about that? Does my daughter enjoy being tease while getting fucked?" I queried still snapping my hips into hers.

"Oh fuck! Yes daddy, keep playing with me I'm so close-" She cried out before being interrupted by a loud bang from my front door. I could see the bright glow of flashlights waving around my dark media room. I stood up suddenly almost knocking Belle to the floor. I wrapped a quilt from the sofa around her before pulling up my pants, trying best my best to conceal our shame from the trespassers.

"Storybrooke PD!" I heard the familiar deep voice shout before I had time to locate my shirt. It was too late, the shine from the flashlight hit my face, blindingly. Then suddenly the room lights were flipped on and I could make out the intruders.

"Mr. Gold." Sheriff Graham said aggressively stretching my arms behind my back. "You're under arrest for child molestation." He continued placing his handcuffs roughly around my wrists.

"No!" Belle screamed as Deputy Emma tries to hold her back from me. "Please don't take him away from me!" I saw Emma whisper into Belle's ear, trying to calm her down but seeing her father being dragged away was too much for her and her sobs broke me.

"You don't have a warrant to break into my home and arrest me!" I roared to the ignorant cops.

"Gold there's no denying it, we caught you in the act!" Emma pointed out before Graham escorts me outside to a police cruiser. Belle was still screaming, begging them not to take me away. In her emotional state trying and failing to convince them that I never hurt her and that she wanted me.

Sheriff Graham held up an arrest warrant for me to see. "No trying to lawyer your way out of this one Gold. We were able to obtain one when a doctor found _your_ DNA inside your daughter during an examination." The sheriff said tightening the cuffs around my wrists and shoving me into the car. "You sick bastard, she's your daughter." Graham scorn before slamming the door.

xox0xox

A gavel bangs three times on a hard wooden surface.

"Will the jury's foreperson please stand?" Judge Spencer said addressing the jury. "Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?

"We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant Rumple Gold guilty." My hand flew to my chest to clutch my heart through my suit as the jury read their verdict. Each time the foreperson spoke it felt like a nail being hammered into my coffin.

"One count of child molestation." _Bang!_

"One count for child abuse." _Bang!_

"One count for sex with a minor." _Bang!_

"One count statutory rape." _The final nail in my coffin._

"The jury is thanked and excused. Rumple Gold, I hereby sentence you to serve a minimum of 10 years for each counts of the jury's verdict. Serving no more than a maximum of a 40 years sentence. Court is adjourned." The judge said placing the illusionary tombstone on my grave, my life was over.

The judge slams the gavel down loudly again causing me to jump awake from my sleep like a thunderbolt, hyperventilating. I was drenched in a cold sweat. My hand was still clenching my chest just like in the dream as I tried to slow my heart's palpitations.

"Rumple what's wrong, you're shaking." Cora said waking up to hold me.

"I had a terrible nightmare." I said swallowing hard, trying to catch my breath.

"Must have been some dream, what was it about?"

"I don't remember dear." I lied. "I just don't wanna ever have it again." I never want to have another dream of me being taken from Belle never to see her again.

"How about I take your mind off it then?" Cora said before kissing the crook of my neck. I didn't really want to have sex with her, but unfortunately I need her. I needed her to comfort me. That dream was terrible and Cora was right, it did take my mind off it and I was able to go to sleep soundly, although unfulfilled.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle

"Please don't take him from me!" I pleaded with the officers who were escorting Rumple to a police cruiser. I held tightly to the throw quilt around me, but there was no denying what we were doing. Even the dumbest person could easily tell me and my father were having sex. "Please Emma, let me go to him. He's never hurt me. I swear!" I shouted through my violent sobs. This was my worst fear, him being taken away from me. Never to see him again and it was all my fault.

"Belle calm down." Deputy Emma said holding me back from Rumple as Graham places him in the backseat. "He's not allowed to touch you! You're father is disgusting!"

Sheriff Graham slams the door of the cruiser loudly waking me up suddenly from the intensely lucid dream. I looked around my room with confusion. Everything seemed the same, although something felt different. I needed to see him. To see if he was still here with me. I knew my mother was home so I couldn't talk to him. But I could at least peek into their room to make sure he was still there. I drew the covers from around me and jump from my bed quickly.

When I made it downstairs to my parent's bedroom, the door was closed shut. I became even more apprehensive. My parents never kept the door closed all the way while they were asleep. The door was even lock when I try to softly twist the doorknob. I knew a trick that could open all the lock doors in the house, I quietly ran the short distance to the kitchen to retrieve a butter knife and returned to my parent's locked door. I delicately jammed the knife through the tumblers before twisting it until I heard the familiar cling that the door was unlocked. I open the door just enough to peek inside without being seen. The room was dark, but I could clearly hear the subtle squeaks of my father's bed frame.

"Oh fuck Rumple, yes, keep fucking me like that!" Cora cries out in passion. "Oh my God, I miss this."

He didn't respond. I only heard his low-pitched grunts with every thrust he made in her. Rumple's eyes were closed tightly, clenching his jaw as he made love to her. It sent a surge of jealousy coursing through my body. She was on her back with hands and arms spread out above her, gripping their golden sheets. Her legs flowed up to rest against his chest as she takes every inch of him without difficulties. I was stunned and I felt like I was dreaming as I watched them for what felt like hours. My mother was moaning heedlessly, begging him loudly not to end her torment he was providing for her between her legs. Rumple's arms were grasped around her legs at the knees as he shows no resistance, not even a look of despair, for the woman he said he didn't want.

My stomach dropped as a knot formed in my throat that didn't allow me to swallow the pain down. I closed the door silently and collapsed on the floor in front of their door. Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me, but he lied to me. He told me he wouldn't have sex with her. He promised me we would find away to be together, but he wasn't looking for a way, he was just looking for a way to keep me on the side like trash while still being able to fuck my mother.

I couldn't hold my tears back. I was betrayed by the man I loved. I was betrayed by my father. I picked myself up, letting my feet aimlessly carry me to my room. I hated this family. I hated my last name was Gold. It wasn't a privilege, it was a nightmare. I hated being the daughter of the man I loved. Once I made it to my room, I threw myself onto the bed and continue to cry until my tears tired out my aching eyes and they gave weight to sleep.

xox0xox

It was Monday morning and I woke up groggy with stiff eyes. I was getting ready for school when my mother walked in my room.

"No school today, you have a doctor's appointment." Cora said in a condescending tone.

"What are you talking about? You never said anything about a doctor's appointment."

"Well you have one and your going. And I would appreciate it if I didn't get any attitude today."

"Whatever." I said with a quick shrug of my shoulders.

She shook her head at me before leaving my room. I wasn't sick. Why did I have a doctor's appointment? It didn't make sense to me, but I didn't ask her why to avoid prolonging her stay in my room. Once I got downstairs, Regina was drinking coffee before leaving for work. I unintentionally ignored her. There was just so much on my mind.

"Well, I didn't think you had it in you Belle." Regina said before taking a sip from her mug, her deep brown eyes still peering at me from atop the rim.

"Regina whatever it is, today is not the day." I retorted uninterested in what she had to say.

"And don't make whatever you got going on, _my_ fucking problem. Don't ever sneak into my room again. Especially to steal _my_ things. You wanna be a grown up soo bad, then buy your own shit." She snapped back at me before leaving me in the kitchen alone.

I sighed before putting my face into the palms of my hands. Nothing was going right. Today was going to be a long day.

On the way to the appointment, I was staring out the window listening to the radio as my mother drove me to the doctors. I wasn't talking to her. I couldn't even stand looking at her. All I could see when I did was her face from last night, enthralled in pleasure as Rumple embeds his body into hers. I sucked in a breath through my teeth when she turned the radio down to begin speaking.

"Belle have you ever heard of a pap smear?" She inquired.

"No." I replied tonelessly.

"You see, you're at the age where young girls become curious about certain things. Certain things they shouldn't be doing until their married." She annoyingly explains to me as if I were a child. I pretended to keep my eyes on the passing buildings outside the window. "A pap smear is an exam for women who are sexually active." She flips her turn signal on and pulls over to the side of the road, causing me to look at her questionably. "I need you to tell me the truth Belle, are you having sex?"

"What? No." I lied and turn my gaze back out the passenger window.

"The exam will show me if you have, so save yourself some trouble and be honest with me."

I couldn't take it anymore, now she was trying to control my life and what I did in it. Setting up doctor's appointments to find out if I've been having sex. Why the fuck should it concern her?

"You know what." I threw my hands in the air. I couldn't care less anymore. "YES I'M HAVING SEX! Is That What You Want To Hear? DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY KNOWING THAT I'M FUCKING SOMEONE?"

"Belle you're NOT allowed to do that, you're 15 for Christ sake!"

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE IT. I love being his little play thing."

"You think you're being cool trying to grow up so fast? You're gonna get yourself hurt."

"You think this is about me being cool?" I scoffed at how she's so unaware. "You still don't get it, do you? I LOVE FUCKING HIM!

"You Shut The Hell Up Right Now!" She said pointing her finger at me angrily.

"Why? You wanted To Know If I was Having Sex. Well I'm saving you a trip to the doctor's! I'M. HAVING. SEX." I emphasized each word.

"I WANT YOU AND GASTON TO STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW. OR I WILL END THE RELATIONSHIP ALTOGETHER!" Cora yells back stupidly thinking I was speaking of Gaston and not about Rumple.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, I'll STILL FIND A WAY TO BE WITH HIM, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE FUCKING HIM. HE'S EVEN TOLD ME I WAS THE BEST HE'S EVER HAD."

"Belle I'm sure Gaston has said that to a lot of girls and you're stupid if you believe him."

"HE MAY HAVE, BUT HE MEANT IT WITH ME! He loves me and no matter what you say or do won't change that fact. I will always love him." She could have sex him all she wanted but I knew what Rumple really wanted.

"Why you are this way towards me? What did I do?" She said almost in a defeated tone.

"Don't you get it, I HATE YOU! You're in the way."

"Belle I'm your mother." Her words began to falter.

"I don't care, I wish you weren't."

Cora looks away from me and begins to cry. I didn't mean to make her cry. Oh God, could my life get any worse?

"Mom I'm sorry, I don't really wish that." I apologized, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't understand where I went wrong with you, how did I become such a bad mother?" She queries through her sobs. She sniffs and wipes her tears using the back of her hand. "Belle whatever it is your going through, all you needed to do was talk to me. I could've helped you, you're father could've help too. You didn't need to find solace in some strange boy."

"You're right mommy. I just want to start over." I said. None of this was her fault and after seeing her cry, I realized I wasn't ready to lose a mother yet.

"I can't trust you anymore Belle. If you would lie to me in my face about having sex, you'll just keep lying to me about it." She didn't understand that I had to. I had to lie to protect my father.

We continued our trek to the hospital and I received my first pap smear. It was the most uncomfortable experience in my life. Doctor Whale confirmed my mother's suspicion that I was sexually active and recommended that I be placed on a more reliable contraceptive. My mother complied and I left the hospital with a birth control implant inserted into my upper arm.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, reading, trying to look as preoccupied as possible. It was close to the time I would sneak down to my father's room. I wasn't going to go to him tonight. I wanted him to come to me.

"Cora told me you two had an argument today." I heard his voice say from my doorway.

"We did." I gave a short response with my eyes still in the book.

"And now you're on birth control." He sighs ruefully. "I'm sorry Belle, I knew that condom was a bad idea." He walks over and sits beside me. "I'm sure after everything that's happen, you're not in the mood tonight, but I brought you something to help you feel better." He said lying a bouquet of crisp white and pinks Camellias on the book in front of me. "The floral shop owner said he just got these in stock, imported from Morocco."

They were beautiful. I ran my finger along one of the flower's petals, and admired how soft it felt against my fingertips.

I rolled over on my back to face him. "Rumple can we just leave and run away together."

"We've been over this Belle. You know I love you more than anything, but I can't leave. What about my family?"

"I can be all the family you need, your wife and your daughter."

"That damn implant must be messing with your head. How can you be so selfish to your siblings?" He asked shaking his head.

"I don't care about them or Cora, just us." I replied my conviction.

"When will you get over this stupid pursuit, I can't leave. Stop trying to make this harder on yourself."

I picked up the flowers and threw them across the room, they swatted against the wall, petals and stems scattered to the floor. I knew he wasn't looking for a way for us to be together.

"So that's it, huh?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm just your daughter with benefits." I pushed him roughly off my bed. "I saw you and her last night."

"You saw us?" He flinched back in shock. "Belle the door was locked so you did that to yourself."

"Seriously? You said you wouldn't fuck her!" I reminded him.

"Belle I truly am sorry, I didn't want to have sex with her. I didn't enjoy it. It felt like a chore more than anything else." He said kneeling down beside my bed. "You're all I want Belle. I just want my little girl."

"Then why did you do it?" I queried, unsure if I even wanted to know the answer.

"You wouldn't understand." He said with downcast and remorseful eyes.

"You don't get to be the judge of that anymore. Just tell me."

"I had a horrible dream that I was arrested, for being with you."

"So a dream drove you to find comfort in another woman?" I said and grimaced. I had a similar dream and I sought him out, why couldn't he have done the same for me? "Did you get some sense of your normality back while between her legs?"

"You watch your mouth Belle." He spat his warning standing above me. "You will not speak to me that way. I'm still your father."

"Answer the question…." I demanded rising from my bed, scowling him in his eyes. "Father."

"What I feel is normal, is what I feel with you." He said trying to subdue his rage.

"If that were true, you would leave with me." I contradicted.

"And that's why I can't leave because you don't ever look at the big picture."

"The big picture is suppose to me and you."

"The big picture is what happens after we leave. I don't want my family to be divided because I've fallen in love with my youngest daughters."

"That's not it Rumple, it's your damn pride. You don't want people judging what you do in the dark, so you keep me out of light and on the sidelines like I'm nothing." I said before folding my arms across my chest. "Well not anymore, I won't to keep sneaking into your bed when your wife's at work."

"Belle please, it was never like that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE RUMPLE?!" I shouted, I just wanted to know what he truly wanted from me. I was sick of him beating around the bush with riddles.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS GODDAMN IT, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LIKE IT!" He bellows, flourishing his hands to add emphasis. "IT'S WRONG AND I JUST WANT IT!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted pushing him out my door, not giving him chance to speak anymore.

Rumple leaves my room in an angry stride. I slam the door behind him before going to pick up the fallen flowers sprawled on the floor. While cleaning the mess I noticed a small card that came attached to them. I didn't notice it before, so the card must have been hidden well in the bouquet. I open the noted and read from it silently.

 _You are loved,_

 _M.F._

Those three simple words were what I needed to hear, but who did the initials M.F. belong to.

* * *

The next day at school there was a pep rally in the school gymnasium for the basketball team making it to the state championship. I was so proud of Gaston and his teammates. I cheered for him like any girlfriend would do, although we were only truly friends, but I always kept my false adoration for him believable. After the pep rally was over, it was time for the school day to start. I met Gaston in a hallway near the now empty gym so he could walk me to class. I also had a gift to give him for making it to the championship.

"Congratulations!" I said with a sincere smile, holding the surprise gift for him behind my back.

"Thanks babe." He said before kissing me. "Damn you're looking good today. I'm glad you chose that outfit to support me at the pep rally." He said while looking me over.

I rolled my eyes and brush the awkward encounter off before trying to continue being happy for Gaston's achievements. "I got you something for making it to the championship game."

He unwraps his gift. "Holy shit Belle, sick fucking hoverboard."

"I thought you would like it. I saved my allowance to get it for you."

"You're fucking awesome babe." He said before pulling me roughly into his embrace. I always hated this part. He began kissing me forcibly again, this time groping the gap between my legs, as he desperately tries to shove his tongue into my mouth. I pushed him off and ended his disgusting attempt to show his affections.

"What The Fuck? Why can't we ever use our tongue?" He asked with vexation.

"I'm sorry Gaston I just don't want to." I responded.

"You don't want to? Why don't you?" He asked in rebuttal. "You're my girlfriend Belle."

"I know but," I closed my eyes and just let the words roll out of my mouth. "I just don't feel the same way you feel about me."

"So you never cared about me?" He inquired doubtfully.

"Yes, but as friends." I said trying to make it sound just as important.

"So you've just been stringing me around as your friend?" He growls before hitting a nearby wall in rage. I reacted in surprise. "Why! Why would you play me like this?!"

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't tell Gaston that he was a pawn only used to keep any suspicious eyes off me and my father.

"We've been together for a whole year and you never felt anything for me?"

"Gaston please don't do this. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's too late for that. I wanna know why Belle, why fucking lie to me?"

"It was the only way I could keep- keep..."

"Keep what goddamn it?!" Gaston shouted in the quiet hallway.

"Keep my friends. They said I needed a boyfriend." I partially lied to keep protecting my father.

"So you decided to play me for those fucking synthetic ass bitches?" He chuckles to himself in disbelief. "You deserve to be with those fake ass sluts. You're just as fake as them."

"Gaston please wait." I said grabbing the leather sleeve of his letterman as he turns to leave. I didn't want him to leave angry with me, I wanted to settle this. "Just listen to me for a moment."

"Fuck you Belle!" He forcefully snatches his arm from my hand and storms off.

Once he was gone, I was able to exhale. I felt so bad. I didn't want to break-up with Gaston like that. I was hoping for a way to let him down gently, a way where we could still remain friends. It wasn't long before he came back. His eyes were flamed as tears fell from them, his nose was running and he looked manic and unhinged.

"This isn't over Belle." He said tightly gripping my bicep where my implant was injected. "You owe me for that whole year you lied to me."

"Ow! Let go Gaston, I don't owe you anything. Just please calm down!"

"You owe me for all the times I showed you patience, waiting until you were ready. I wanted to fall in love with you."

"Gaston you may have loved me," I said ripping his hand painfully from around my arm. "But I never loved you."

He slams me against the wall causing the back of my head to hit the solid stone enclosure. The shock of it scared me more than it hurt me. But I still felt it, I needed to get away before he did anymore damage to me.

"I don't give a damn about your love anymore." He said with a deranged look in his eyes. "And since you won't give me a taste, I'll just have to take it then."

"Gaston I swear to God I'll scream my lungs out." I warned him in hopes he would abandon his attempt.

"How are you gonna scream if you're unconscious?"

I used quick thinking and kneed him in his nether parts before taking off, fleeing from him down the hall. I looked back as he regained his composure and began running after me. When I rounded a corner, I ran into a figure who turned out to be a boy with sad green eyes. Will Scarlet.

"Bloody hell, watch where the hell you're-" He trailed off when he saw the fear on my face. "Belle, are you okay?" He asked holding me in his arms.

"Get him away from me Will." I pleaded.

Will pushes me behind him as Gaston approaches us. "What's going on man?"

"Get the hell out of my way Will Scarlet, that bitch is nothing but trouble!" Gaston yells out of breath pointing to me over Will's shoulder.

"Then let her go man, you got the championship to think about."

"You don't know what she did to me. She used me to gain fucking popularity like some fucking teenage movie cliché!"

"Chicks, am I right? It's not worth it man. I heard about that scholarship you got to UCONN. Congrats, home of the Huskies." Gaston was seizing with anger as he continue to glare at me with hatred, balling his hand into a fist. "C'mon man they're not going to let you in if you're hitting on girls. Just let it go."

"You're right man, she's not worth it. She's not even fucking cute." Gaston looks over to me before shaking his head in disgust. "Fuck you Belle. And I'm keeping the hoverboard." He said before turning to leave, venting his frustration on a nearby locker.

"Well it looks like you've just cost us of the championship game." Will said with a soft smile.

"Yeah I guess, sorry about that." I couldn't tell if his joke was serious or not, but I smiled nonetheless.

"We didn't have a chance anyway. Can I walk you to your class?"

"Sure." I agreed and he even held my book bag. _Why was he being so kind to me?_ "My friends won't be happy about what Gaston did. I hope Mulan doesn't break his nose."

"The ones you used Gaston for?" He inquired.

"Yeah about that, it's a- a very long story."

"Gaston did a pretty good job of explaining. I believe he said you used him like a 'teenage movie trope'." Will said before laughing. "It's his lost then. I would have loved to have been strung along by you."

"You're not serious."

"Of course not. I would have wanted the real thing too. But I could have settled for the hoax, especially if I got a hoverboard and girlfriend as beautiful as you out of it."

I had the decency to blush. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, but it felt good to hear someone call me beautiful after what I've been through.

"Wait-" It was then I remembered Will Scarlet was spoken for. "I'm sorry, but don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Me and Anastasia broke up weeks ago." He said with a doleful look.

"What?! Oh My God! You guys seemed so good for each other. Why didn't it work out?" I probably shouldn't be asking but it felt good talking about someone else's problems and not my own.

"I just wasn't good enough for her."

"She seemed really full of herself too." I said trying to make Will feel better. "She would get along nicely with my sister Regina."

We shared a laugh.

"You know Belle, My family and yours have history together." Will looks down to the floor, unsure of himself. "It sort of… bad history."

"How so?"

"Your sister's ex-boyfriend Robin. He's my cousin."

"You mean you're related to that asshole?" I asked. I met Robin once when I was younger, he was so proud and smug, nothing like this sweet nature guy who rescued me.

"Yeah unfortunately, but I hope that doesn't sway your answer."

"My answer? To what?"

"To me walking you to all your classes."

"Oh Uh- Will I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I think it's a great idea Belle. Besides I think I should stick around you until Gaston has completely cooled off. "

"Okay, but really, why?"

"Okay you got me." Will said stopping just before we reached my classroom door. "I've been interested in you since the moment I saw you last year. You're Mr. Gold's daughter, but you don't carry yourself like a Gold. You're so different. I just can't help but wanna know more about you."

I'd be lying if I say my heart didn't flutter. He was different too and a welcome change from what I was use to with my father.

xox0xox

"So he just walked you to class, and that's it?" My bubbly friend Ariel asked during our lunch period.

"Well yeah, was something else suppose to happen?"

"Duh! He should of ask you out, you were like a literal damsel in distressed." Ruby said blatantly.

"I was not. I could have handle myself if I didn't run into Will Scarlet."

"Wait to I see that fuckboy Gaston, I'll make him wish he never put his hands on you." Mulan said with a disgruntled look.

"Mulan leave it alone, it's over and I just want to forget about him."

"There's that Bitch" I heard a female's voice say over the many voices in the lunch room. I turned to see what all the commotion was about and an unhappy blond-haired girl was standing behind me. "Are you Belle?"

"Yeah?" I answered her suspiciously.

"What the fuck is my ex-boyfriend doing walking you to your classes?"

"He was being nice, and why should it matter to you, you guys aren't even together anymore." I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my friends who were just as confused with the girl's rudeness as I was .

"I don't give a fuck, we _just_ broke up and he already has his eyes on you. Were you guys fucking around when we were together?"

"No I'm with Gaston."

"You _were_ with Gaston, don't play me, everybody in the whole school knows about your break up." I heard her say from behind me. "And what a perfect coincidence that now you and Will are both single."

I stood from the table. I wasn't going to let one more person verbally belittle me and treat me like I was less then who I was. I may have hated my father now, but his words rang loudly in my ears. _Don't ever think of yourself as less then what you truly are. And I wasn't._

"Look Anastasia, I couldn't give two shits about what you think is going on between me and Will. If he wants to walk me to class, then he can. He's not your problem anymore."

"Bitch do you know who I am?"

"No bitch do you know _who I am_? You've seem to have forgotten who my father is. I could destroy you."

"How about you try it then bitch." She said pushing me. Fury was behind my eyes and I balled up my fist ready to strike this girl in her face.

"ANASTASIA!" A familiar voice called out gaining the attention of both me and Anastasia. It was Will Scarlet approaching to stand between us. "Back off!"

"How sweet." The blond said to him. "Come to protect your girlfriend Will?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You want her though."

"So what if I do."

"Did you break up with me for her?"

"No, you know why I broke up with you, I wasn't good enough for you."

"You were always good enough for me Will, I just realized it too late."

"Well now I want to see if I'm good enough for Belle, so get your stuck-up ass away from her."

My friends mocked and laughed at Anastasia who retreated out of the cafeteria with her tail between her legs and her pride cut down.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Will Scarlet asked.

"No I'm fine." Why couldn't Rumple do what Will just did? Will Scarlet didn't deny what he wanted just to spare the feelings of another. He openly chose me and announced it to practically the whole student body. Rumple couldn't even admit it to himself that he truly wanted me and me alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how fast gossip travels around this school." He gave me the most caring smile. "See you around okay?"

"Wait Will."

"What's up?" He said turning back.

"Could I call you sometime?"

xox0xox

I was holding my phone nervously with my finger hovering above the call button of Will's contact information.

"Oh my God Belle. Stop being so afraid, you're actually making me nervous. Just call him." Ruby said.

"It's not like he doesn't want you sweetie." Ariel added.

I couldn't tell my friends the reason I was so hesitant was because I was still in love with my father.

I exhaled deeply. "Okay here goes nothing." I tap the call button, along with the speaker button so my friends can listen in. The phone rings.

"Hello Love. Just the call I've been waiting on." Will Scarlet's voice said through my phone.

I quickly hit mute so me and my friends could shrill together in delight, bouncing on my bed in our excitement. Although, excitement wasn't the only thing I was feeling. I was also scared because I knew that by starting a new relationship with Will, I was ending the one with Rumple. And deep down in my heart, as much as I wanted to, I knew I wasn't ready to completely end things with my father.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm going on vacation to Vegas for 5 days. So I won't be able to upload for at least 2 weeks. Find me on tumblr poca-staks. I'll be posting a video discussing The Climb sometime early next week. You can send me any questions you have about me or the story there also. And I'll talk about the first episode of OUAT season 6 in the video too. Thanks again guys so much for your all kudos, comments, and support on this crazy story and I just want you to know I hear all you're pleas for a happy ending. I do see a possibility. Let me know what you think about Belle's chapter. As you can see I've developed her character into a more bratty teenager after learning what her father did. She basically feels what every teenager does, that the world is against them. This chapter had a lot of angst so I'll make it up to ya'll in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gold_

I didn't mean to hurt her. I truly did regret what I did with Cora. More than ever after Belle told me she saw us. She wasn't supposed to see that, Belle wasn't supposed to see her father in a weak state. I love Belle more than anything and it was her fault I was this way. I was in such low-spirits at the loss of my lover, even rent day couldn't help me feel better and take my mind off of Belle.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Gold." The floral shop owner greeted as I walked into his business. "How did Colette enjoy the Camellias last month?"

"The flowers weren't for my wife, Mr. French. They were actually for my youngest daughter."

"Oh! You should have told me they were for Belle. I believe she's more of a _cinnamomeae rosoideae_ type of young lady."

"Excuse me, a what?"

"Red rose." Maurice clarified. "I have some fresh ones in the back, I can de-thorn them for you while you're taking a look around the shop." The floral shop owner left for a moment before returning with the bouquet of two dozen scarlet roses.

"Where do you keep the stuffed animals?" I inquired.

"There." He pointed. "Next to the assorted chocolates. I have some larger ones on the other side of the shop that Belle may like." Maurice said before donning an uneasy look. "Is Belle okay, she's not sick is she?"

"No nothing like that." I said before picking up a stuff bear. "Belle recently broke up with her boyfriend and I just thought I bring her something to help her feel better."

"Must have been some break-up. You're a good father Mr. Gold. Belle's lucky to have you."

"I think I'm lucky to have her." I said not only to Mr. French, but to myself too.

"So true. You know some of us aren't fortunate enough to even be given the chance to be a father."

"Do you have children Mr. French?"

"I do, I have a daughter also."

"What's her name?"

"I never was given the opportunity to name her, let alone meet her."

"She's not-" I trailed off so I wouldn't have to actually say the word.

"Oh no, not at all. Her mother just keeps her from me." He said with blue crestfallen eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, perhaps one day you will get your chance to meet her." I said in order to make this unfortunate father feel better.

"I think so too." He said before dazing off into deep thought.

I cleared my throat to gather his attention. "You do know I'm also here for the rent too Mr. French."

"Uhhh- about that Mr. Gold. Business has been slow in the fall months. I don't have it all."

"I see, I believe this is the second month in a row you haven't been able to pay me."

"I know Mr. Gold, but nobody comes to The Game Of Thorns in the fall, they're all at the farmer's market buying their pumpkins for autumn."

"That's beside the point. The fact is I still need to be compensated for letting you run your business in my building. But as luck would have it, my wife adores your little floral shop, so I'll make you a deal. Give me what money you do have, the roses and teddy bear and I'll forgive last month's and this month's rent."

"Really? Thank you Mr. Gold."

I left the floral shop with my money and Belle's Gift and continued to my other stops until it was the end of the day. Even with all the town's money, it did nothing to lift my spirits. When I arrived home, Cora was in the kitchen and I didn't have time to hide Belle's gifts.

"Red Roses? Their beautiful. Oh honey you didn't have to." Cora said, holding her hands out to grasp the flowers. "Did you go to Moe's for these?"

"Yes, but they're not for you Cora."

"Then who are they for?"

"Belle." I said simply.

"Why does she get flowers and not your wife?" Cora queries sadden and disappointed.

"Sweetheart, Belle just experienced her first break-up, I bought these flowers to help her feel better."

"If only you put more thought into your marriage, like you do your daughters." Cora said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? I do a lot of things for you."

"Not lately, most of your attention goes on making Belle happy. You spoil the shit out of her."

"I'm her father, it comes with the title."

"And what about your other title, being a husband. I know Belle is your babygirl, but I'm your wife. I wanna be spoil too."

"And you shall sweetheart, but right now Belle needs to know that all the men in her life won't hurt her like Gaston did."

"I suppose you're right Rumple. I know that." She kisses me. "I'm sorry for acting jealous."

"It's quite alright dear. Now tell me, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Belle was lying across her bed with her cell phone glued to her ear when I knocked on her door's frame.

"Hold on a sec." She said to the person on the phone. "What." Turning on her back to see who was at her door way. When she saw it was me she rolls her eyes dismissively.

I walked in regardless, concealing her gifts behind my back. "I just wanted to tell you it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay you told me. Bye." She turns back over and puts the phone back to her ear. "Okay I'm back Red." Belle said to the person on the phone. "Nobody, just my dad." When she said that I could have crumbled into nothing right then.

 _I was considered a nobody to her now?_

"Belle hang up the phone, I need to speak to you."

"Oh My Goddd." She groans with annoyance. "Let me call you back, my dad's bugging me." She says before ending her call. "What?"

"I brought you something." I said pulling the flowers and bear from behind my back.

"Great, more flowers. How long are you going to keep this up?" She asked unmoved and places the flowers down next to her.

"As long as it takes Belle." I knelt down to her eye level beside her bed, taking her hand in mine. "I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. If I could take it back I would."

"You wouldn't need to take it back, if you would of just listen to me."

"You're right I should have listened, but I promise Belle. I will find a way for us to be together."

"Rumple it's too late for that." She pulls her hand out of mines. "I don't wanna make the same mistake twice."

 _Now she's calling us a mistake?_

"It won't be a mistake. I'll do everything in my power, so that me and you can be together." I tried to explain.

"Dad did you not hear me, I'm done."

"Belle please don't say that, I can't live without you."

"I'm still your daughter. We can just work on that relationship."

"I don't want you just as my daughter!"

"Well that's too bad because I don't want you as a lover." She said with a small shrug. "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to go freshen up for dinner." Belle leaves me in her room, flabbergasted by her rejection.

xox0xox

My family and I were eating dinner. I was upset and barely eating. I don't take rejection well, and to be rebuffed by the only person I truly cared for was not sitting well with me. I looked to Belle who still had her nose in her phone typing as fast as her little thumbs allowed. She was wearing a smile and giggled every time her phone chimed to signal a new message.

"What's got you blushing so much?" Regina asked her younger sister.

"Hmmm?" Belle hums, finally looking away from her cellular device. "Oh nothing, just texting the girls."

"Let's see about that." Regina snatches Belle's phone from her hands and blocks it from Belle being able to get it back.

"Regina stop, gimme back my phone!"

"Hmmm, who's Will Scarlet?"

 _Will Scarlet? What kind of stupid fucking name is that?_ I thought to myself.

"He's my classmate, now gimme my shit back."

"Regina give your sister back her phone." Cora said unamused at Regina's shenanigans.

Regina ignored her mother and keeps scrolling through Belle's phone.

"More than just classmates." Regina said wearing a smirk. "Belle has a boyfriend." She sings it like a song.

"The hell she does." I misspoke aloud, shifting my lasagna around on my plate. That damn word, boyfriend, sent envy coursing through my body. "Regina stop lying and give your sister her phone back." I instructed, putting my utensils down to assert myself.

"I'm not lying. Look at all these heart emojis she sends him."

"Regina stop it." Belle screams still trying to retrieve her phone.

"Give me the damn phone Regina!" I exclaimed sick of listening to Regina's lies.

I should have just given Belle back her phone, but jealousy was still searing through me. I scrolled through Belle's text messages. They were all the same, love sick emojis, good morning beautiful, I miss you, you're on my mind, I can't get you off my mind, I love the way your lips feel against mine. I toss the phone onto the table trying to remain indifferent.

"Belle you need to end this." I demanded pointing at her cell phone. "Right now!"

"And why's that?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Because you're not suppose to have a boyfriend."

"Rumple calm down, she can have a boyfriend as long as she doesn't have a repeat of what she and Gaston were doing." Cora said trying to mediate the confrontation.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." I cleared my throat contemptuously. "She is not _allowed_ to have a boyfriend. She is my daughter, and I have a say in whether she can or cannot date!"

Belle just chuckles and shakes her head.

"You think this is a joke Belle?"

"What, I didn't say anything."

"You just broke up with Gaston, now you're with someone else? This boy could just be taking advantage of your vulnerable state."

"I'm not vulnerable! I asked Will for his phone number."

"Oh I see, then you're just trying to get back at Gaston for what he did." I said before turning to my wife. "What a spiteful child we raised Cora."

Belle stood from her seat furiously. "You know what, fuck you!" She spat pointing at me. "You don't get to decide what's best for me like I'm a child!"

I stood up with just as much fury as her. "YOU ARE A CHILD! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! And you're going to break up with this boy or I'll break his neck!"

"Rumple that's enough!" Cora screamed. "Belle go to your room!" She huffs before leaving. "What the hell's gotton into you, you said you wanted to make her feel better and now you're yelling at her? What the hell is going on?"

"She shouldn't be dating anyone so soon. And you should be on my side anyway. Or have you forgotten that your 15 year old is on birth control."

"No I haven't forgot. But she doesn't need her father pushing her away either."

"I'm not pushing her away. I'm trying to make her understand."

"Perhaps you are, but that's not the right way to do it Rumple."

Now she's found companionship in another, real companionship. A teenager, or as she likes to call him, Will Scarlet. I always thought that my worst fear was being arrested and taken away from her for my crimes of child molestation, but that wasn't it. My worst fear was happening now. What I feared most was Belle leaving me and finding what she needed in the arms of another. And this Will Scarlet was of her own age. She would forget about me soon. Call what we had a fling or a misunderstanding. I couldn't let that happen, not while I was still in love with her.

* * *

The rain started after Cora left for work. The storm blew in from out of nowhere and brought heavy rains, strong winds and loud crashes of thunder and lightning, the typical making of a thunderstorm. The climate in Maine always causes them to be powerful and foggy. It took me back to when Belle was a little girl. She would always crawl into bed with me and her mother to ease her fright of the aggressive storms. I laid in my bed looking at the empty spot next to me, wishing it was filled with her presence. I groaned in my pillow, I shouldn't have yelled at her at dinner. Cora was probably right, perhaps I was pushing her away. I left my bed to go apologize to her so I could show her I can be the man she wants. When I made it upstairs to her room, the door was closed, it was only a little pass nine o'clock, she couldn't be sleep already. I placed my ear to her door to find out. When I did I hear muffled talking. She was on the phone. Probably with the teenager Will Scarlet. My curiosity and jealousy outweighed my judgment. I slowly unhinged her door just enough to peek inside without her noticing. Belle was lying on her back with the phone to her ear, her eyes closed and I let my vision drift down her visible body. Belle's other hand was touching herself under her gown. I quickly realized she was having phone sex. How long would it be before she actually gives him a taste?

Belle was doing her little girly high-pitch moaning and I would be lying if I didn't say it turned me on that she was being unknowingly watched by her father while she played with herself.

"Mmmm tell me more about what you wanna do to me." Belle murmured seductively to the idiot on the phone. In my mind she was talking to me. _I want to do everything to you Belle. I want to taste my daughter's pussy so bad. I wanna eat you out until you beg daddy to stop._

"I want all of that, you're making me so wet." She moaned over the phone. I touched myself through my trousers when I felt my cock become erect as I continue to watch her. _Don't stop touching yourself little one. Let daddy keep watching you play with yourself._

"Oh fuck Will. You're making me want you so bad." _I want you too Belle, more then you could ever know._ I pull my hard erection from my pants and began touching myself too. _I want my little girl's tight little cunt wrapped around my cock. I wanna slip in and out of you while you beg daddy to let you come._

Belle starts moaning unmindfully causing my cock to throb and precum to seep into my hand. I was pulling my whole length while watching her tiny fingers stimulate herself. _Come for your father Belle. Come while I'm still inside you._

"Oh fuck, Will I'm so close. Keep talking to me daddy. Tell me what you want me to do." _No. What the fuck?_ That was our word. I couldn't even finish myself off when I heard her call that teenager daddy. I was so angry that she would do that. My blood began to boil. I place my pliant erection back into my pants and left before I could do something I would regret. She didn't want me anymore. She wanted this Will Scarlet. This teenager, who won my daughter's heart, was now taking my place and she was even calling him daddy. I remember what Cora's said to me, _don't push her away_ and that's what I did. I pushed her into this boy's arms. I just had to accept that I've hurt her too bad and she wanted to be with this teenager.

xox0xox

I stood in the mirror of my en suite. I didn't recognize the man I became. My reflection stared back at me, just as broken as I was. "Oh Belle, what am I going to do?" _It's your fault._ "What are you talking about, 'my fault'?" I asked the reflection of myself in the mirror. _You pushed her, and when she didn't leave, you pushed harder. You were her father. You had her love, you had everything, but you still pushed. You Drove Her Away. And now she's gone. She's gone forever._ My realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Belle's not coming back and it's my fault. I lost my little girl. I left my en suite for my bedroom. Maybe I could sleep my life away.

"Belle? What- what are you doing here?" I asked walking out of the en suite of my bedroom. She was sitting on my bed wearing a sympathetic expression.

"I thought we should talk about what happen at dinner."

"I was going to go upstairs to apologize, but your door was closed." I said walking over to sit beside her on my bed. "Look Belle, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so possessive."

"I get why you were."

"You do?"

"I know you still love me."

"I'll always love you." I genuinely told her.

"And some part of me will always love you too, but I need to be away from you. Will's good for me, do you want to know what he did?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know, but tell me."

"He chose me, in front of the whole school, in front of his ex, he chose me. He made me feel valuable."

"And I failed to do that because I couldn't let go of the fears of losing my integrity."

"You do have a nasty habit of self-preservation, but you could of let me in. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you or our family. We could of figured something out that didn't have to ruin your reputation. But you lied to me, you said you were going to try, but you didn't."

"I know. That's why Will deserves you Belle. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Rumple I just wanted to be yours. In the dark and in the light.

We both fell silent for a moment. I sighed thinking of how I let everything slip through my fingers so easily. Then a hand was placed on top of mine, Belle's hand. I looked up to her, I knew she saw the distress in my eyes. She gave me a soft smile before leaning in to kiss me. I didn't lean in with her. I didn't understand what was happening, but I kissed her back nonetheless. Her lips were still soft and she even granted me access to dip my tongue in her mouth. I kissed her with intense passion due to the destitute feeling I experienced with the loss of my little girl. I gently laid her back onto my bed, moving the fallen strands of hair from her beautiful face.

"Are you sure this is what you want Belle?"

She nodded her answer.

I didn't hesitate this time. I slid her gown over her head and tossed it to the floor. My daughter was beautiful laying there next to me. Her woman's body finally here as I looked down upon her. Her breast had grown, although still small they were perfect for her. Her stomach was flat and her waist was so little, and it only accentuated her hips giving her the body of an hourglass.

"My little girl has finally grown up." I said gazing over her body.

"So I'm still your little girl?" Belle asked with a coy smile.

"You'll always be."

I ran my hands down the length of her body. She was so soft, so delicate. I kissed and tasted the nape of her naval before trailing down my tongue her mid-drift to the spot I've only tasted in my dreams for over a month. I flicked her little bud with my tongue, taking her clit in with my lips, moaning her name against her mound until her hips jerked uncontrollably. It was exhilarating being back between her legs. I ate her pussy without any decency and she began screaming my name. Her legs even began to tremble, although it didn't make a difference, I wasn't going to stop. I wanted her pussy to be soaking wet for what I had in store for her. I was going to fuck Belle like the woman she had become.

"Roll over little one. Up on your knees." I said before grabbing a condom from my nightstand.

Belle was on all fours and I admired the view I had from behind her, I slipped a finger through her dripping heat and bow her head to rest on a pillow. Her backside was in the air when I mounted her, teasing her only with the tip of my cock before slamming into her cunt, our flesh slapping together, sounding out our contact. Belle falls forward on her belly with me on top of her, still inside her. It may have surprised her, but to me she felt amazing. I could have came inside her little pussy right then, especially when she began squirming around beneath me. I exhaled a breath and bit the flesh of her shoulder. My cock painfully twitches inside her, begging me to release my seed, but I wasn't ready. Not when I had all night to take my time with her.

"Daddy's not done yet sweetheart. Back on your knees." I said helping her back on all fours. "Belle I think I need to explain something to you." I whispered in her ear slowly rocking in and out of her as she moaned her arousal. "You know I want you. And I know you want me. And I know we both know what we're doing is not right, but let me make it feel right."

"Oh fuck, I don't care if it's wrong. I want it just as bad as you."

"Good girl." I whispered before kissing the crease of her neck. "Because daddy's not going to hold back anymore."

"Don't daddy, don't hold back."

And I didn't. I picked up my pace, snapping my hips into hers. She cried out when she felt me deep inside her. I watched her from behind reaching for my sheets, gripping them with all her might, trying her best to find something that would relieve her tension. Belle begins moaning unmindfully, biting the pillow to quiet her whimpers as I thrust my length balls deep within her.

"Don't run from daddy Belle." I rasped holding her hips steady so she couldn't get away.

"I'm trying." She whimpered. "You're just so fucking big."

"You can handle it. You're a big girl now."

I bent down over her so I could reach even deeper inside her. I gently grabbed her by her jawline, lifting her head up. So Belle could watch herself in my full length mirror and know she was being fuck by her father, so the next time she thinks of Will when she plays with herself, I'll be somewhere in the back of her mind. While Belle's head was tilted up I placed open mouth kisses along her neck down to her shoulders, bringing her more sensations in her bliss.

"Daddy I'm so close. I wanna come for you so bad."

"Beg for it Belle. Beg daddy to let you come." I murmured spreading open her ass cheeks so I could watch myself disappear fully inside her tight pussy.

"Please daddy Please!"

My little girl wanted to come so bad, I could feel Belle's inner walls tightening around me. It sent ragged groans and swear words spewing from my lips. I took hold of her waist once more keeping her steady as I drilled into her tiny pussy, reaching my peak.

"Come for daddy Belle."

I felt her orgasm clench around my cock. I came too, still inside her, spilling my seed into her. Belle falls forward on her stomach again, only this time, completely sated and spent. I sat back against my headboard, exhausted trying to catch my breath and return back down to earth.

"Come here babygirl." I muttered pulling her up to me until she was lying on my chest with my arm around her. I pull my covers up and over us so she wouldn't be cold. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No that was so good. I think I like that position."

"We can do others too." I told her letting my hand caress her warm body. "We can do anything you want Belle."

She sits up before gazing into my eyes. "Rumple this was sort of a onetime thing."

"What? But I thought-"

"I forgave you?"

I nodded.

"No I just needed to get that out of my system. I can't have this weird daddy obsession while I'm with Will. He and I are the same age. And it's not fair to Will to call him daddy just because I'm thinking of you." She kisses me on the cheek before getting out of my bed and putting her gown back on.

"No, wait!" I exclaimed just before she twisted the door knob to leave. Belle wearily turns back to me. "How am I suppose to just go back to being your father? After all we've done, all we've shared. How is that even possible for me to do?"

"You were my father before all this, you're just gonna have to try." Belle said opening the door. "See ya later dad." She said before leaving me in my bed dumbstruck, aroused, and alone. When the door closed behind Belle, it felt like I lost everything. I felt worthless. I wished she would come back, but I knew she wouldn't. So tonight, I would cry for her, what else could I do?


	11. Chapter 11

_Cora_

After I was done with nursing school I was exhausted. I thought I wanted to become a nurse but all the information and interning drained me. I soon realized this wasn't the career I wanted. I didn't want to be overwhelmed with the stress of being a nurse. I didn't want to be consumed in other people's problems. I wanted someone to be consumed with mine. I wanted to be the one being taken care of. After just being done with it all, I left and moved to Maine. I thought the quiet town of Storybrooke would be a perfect place to start my new life.

It was a breezy autumn morning when I went to the local diner for a cup of coffee and a bagel slathered in cream cheese. A man, not quite handsome but easy on the eyes walked in with his son and they sat at the bar. I noticed one of the waitress's scurrying to the back kitchen to retrieve the owner of the establishment, an older woman with graying hair, whom she called Granny.

"It's all there Mr. Gold." She said handing a large wad of cash to the gentleman.

"You wouldn't mind if I count it do you? Last time you were short by a few bills."

"N-no go right ahead."

"Everything looks in order." He said before stuffing the money into his jacket's inside pocket.

"Can I get Baelfire anything before you leave?"

His power was so strong I could feel it radiating off of him. I inquired about the man and found out that he was very unpopular with the townspeople. A few days later at the same diner I overheard him talking to someone and he mentioned he was taking his son to the local fair. I followed him and intentionally bumped into him making him spill his drink. He invited me to his home and we had a one night stand where I rode him forcibly to show him that I was the one in control. He seemed to like it, as he was lying down next to me with a look of appeasement on his face. I knew then that my life was ready to begin.

I became bored being at home alone when Baelfire was at school. I had no friends in the small town so I began working at the local hospital where I met a doctor named Jonathan Oz. Dr. Oz was very handsome, and too young to be a doctor. He should have been somewhere doing modeling but instead he was working at Storybrooke General, and flirting with me. We both were married and we tried not to get our feelings involved but my heart had another plan. I fell in love and became impregnated by him. When I told him, he packed up his life and left. He fled before even getting a chance to meet his child. My first born Zelena, my pride and joy.

Soon after he left I became depressed, I felt as though I would never truly find what I wanted in life. I was unhappy at home, and began taking prescription painkillers to numb myself so I could tolerate being around my husband. When that didn't work I switched to the night shift so I didn't have to be around him as much. It wasn't as if I didn't care for Rumple, I just didn't love him. My care for him only went to the extent of co-parenting. In fact I only married him because life wasn't fair and I wanted to even the playing field. In order to supply my addiction, I began to seek out an older gentleman, a doctor by the name of Henry. Henry was the hospital's director and a powerful, well respected doctor. He was also a sweet man, very timid and very easily controlled. Henry would write me prescriptions, and I would fulfill all his sexual needs and desires. I became pregnant again and had another child that also wasn't my husband's. I felt so guilty, and knew that I should have told Rumple. But he looked so happy with the baby in his arms and Regina did look a lot like Rumple, but a paternity test I secretly gave her showed me that she wasn't his, but was rather Henry's. I didn't tell Henry in fear he would leave just like Jonathan did, and I would lose my source of getting pills.

One evening, 6 years after Regina's birth, I was approached by a man who smelled like flowers. He was a tall man, with short curly hair, carrying a bouquet of lilies and looked quite lost. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of him. The man was basically everything my husband and Henry weren't. He was very handsome, young and from the way his shirt clung to his chest I could tell he was muscular. I averted my curious gaze from him and back to my computer when he caught me staring at him, but that didn't stop him from walking to where I sat at the nurses' station.

"Good evening." the man with blue eyes and a smile said. He made my stomach fill with butterflies. "I have a flower delivery for a patient on this floor."

"Do you know the patients name?" I inquired checking the hospital records on my computer, but my eyes kept finding their way back to his.

"I do, but I'd much rather know your name."

"My name?" I gave him a questionable look. "Colette."

"Colette, what a beautiful name. It's so very nice to meet you. My name's Maurice."

The man was kindhearted and something about him felt different from what I was normally used to. Everything happened so fast and Maurice and I became involved. He sort of changed me. I always thought power and influence meant that I would be happy in my life but Moe showed me that I was missing something else. The months continued to go by and Moe helped me with my addiction until I could finally cut off Doctor Henry completely. Which was okay with me because, I wanted all of my focus to be centered around the man I loved. I loved that Moe called me Colette instead of Cora, which wasn't even shorthand for Colette so I never understood why Rumple called me it. That was just one of the many things I loved about Maurice. He was the man I always wanted, but I wouldn't divorce my lawyer husband just for a flower shop owner.

My life actually was going perfectly. I had 2 amazing children, a powerful husband, and a lover who loved me all at the same time. That was until I became pregnant with my youngest, Belle.

"Moe we need to talk." I said cautiously worried about how he would react. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a father?" He said excitedly picking me up in his arms. "That's wonderful news baby. Oh God I love you so much Colette. I want to marry you and give you my last name. How would you like to be Colette French?

"Nothing would make me happier," I said place a comforting hand on his cheek. "but there's something I should have told you a long time ago." His excitement abruptly ended and he put me back down on my feet. "Moe I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you. I'm married."

"You're married?" He winced back in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess because I didn't want to lose you."

"Then let him be the one to lose you. Tell him the truth and we can leave Storybrooke. Hell Maine if you want. I have enough money saved up to move anywhere you want. We can start our family."

"Moe I can't do that. What about my other children? Regina, and Zelena, I couldn't leave them."

"Colette I'm giving you a way out, just take it. Come with me."

"I just can't, it's not that simple. My husband's a lawyer."

"Who is he?"

"Rumple Gold."

"Mr. Gold? My landlord? I'm sleeping with the wife of the most powerful man in town." He took a step away from me. "Collette there's no way I can continue this. Do you know what he could do to me?"

"I won't let him hurt you. Just please don't leave me. I'll find a way for us to be together. I promise."

I knew I was hurting Moe, especially after Belle was born. He barely knew her, but he loved her. He considered himself her father. I thought it was sweet, so I began giving Moe pictures of her as a baby, but I didn't realize I was just adding fuel to his fire.

"This is what she looks like?" He asked with light in his eyes. "This is my daughter?"

"Yes she has your eyes." I smiled while looking at the pictures of Belle with him.

"And her name's Belle?"

"I chose it myself. After your favorite flower."

"Canterbury Bells." He smiled while looking at the pictures of Belle. I then kissed him on the cheek. I was happy that he approved of the name, but his expression dropped and a look of sadness quickly replaced it. "I should have been the one at the hospital with you, not Gold. Why didn't you bring her? I wanna hold my daughter."

"Soon, I promise."

"You've promised me a lot, but they're never fulfilled. Like the promise of divorcing your husband, so we can leave this damn town." He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Colette I know I said I wouldn't get mad about it anymore but it's too much. I have a daughter that I can't even hold in my arms because she's in the arms of another man."

"I know this upsets you, but it's just the way things are."

"They don't have to be. You only stay with him because you don't want to lose that influence he gives you by association. None of that power is actually yours."

Moe didn't realize it, but he hit the nail on the head. I didn't want to leave Storybrooke because anywhere else I was a nobody. Here in my small town I was a wealthy socialite who dined with the Mayors, councilmen, and doctors. If I were to leave with Moe, I'd just end up somewhere talking about different potting soils to little old ladies.

My visits to Moe's became less and less frequent. Every time I saw him we would just end up fighting about Belle. On her first day of high school he did something that I couldn't let stand.

"Why are you trying to make contact with Belle?" I demanded one evening in his shop. "She saw you at her school."

"So I'm not allowed to even see her?"

"I bring you pictures! Why isn't that enough?!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT PICTURES I WANT TO SEE HER IN PERSON!" He shouted while hitting his store counter. "I WANT TO SEE IF HER EYES SPARKLE! IF HER SMILE IS WARM! IF HER VOICE IS SOFT! GODDAMN IT, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE'S LIKE! AND I WON'T FUCKING FIND THAT OUT FROM SOME GODDAMN PICTURES!"

"How long have you been doing this?"I asked, but he didn't answer me. He only looked at the ground, but his face gave me all the answers I needed. "You're insane. I don't want you anywhere near her again."

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER, SHE'S RUMPLE'S, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

After that discussion the letters began to come. I hid them well and away from my husband's eyes. But I did the worst thing anyone could do in a situation like this. I began to ignore Moe, and shut him out completely. I was scared and I didn't have a choice. He was adamant in trying to talk to Belle. I would be on pins and needles when I was at work out of fear that he would just show up to my house to see his daughter. It was when Belle was 15, a year later, when Moe completely lost it.

One night my family and I were eating dinner before it was time for me to go to work. Rumple was making silly faces with Henry while Regina laughed and ate her dinner. Belle, fortunately, wasn't home. I was nervously looking at the clock waiting for 5 o'clock to come so I could go and talk Moe out of doing anything stupid. However, time was not on my side and it was too late. My phone vibrated to signal an incoming message. I checked the text secretly under the table and my heart almost leaped from my chest.

"Uh- could you guys excuse me, I-I need to check on something." I said trying to act as normal as possible.

I scooted away from the table and darted straight to the front door. My hands were trembling and I felt lightheaded, as if I were close to fainting. I couldn't believe Moe finally had enough nerves to come to my house while my husband was home. I opened the door and closed it behind me just as Moe was walking up my porch steps.

"Moe that's enough! My family is trying to eat dinner." I said with my hand on his chest to stop him from stepping any closer to my house.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS COLETTE WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER? SO I CAN TELL HER WHO HER REAL FATHER IS." He shouted.

"BE QUIET BEFORE MY HUSBAND HEARS YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ASSHOLE? SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!" I exclaimed under a quiet breath.

"SHE IS! JUST BECAUSE YOU KEEP HER FROM ME DOESN'T CHANGE THAT!"

"SHE'S NOT! SHE'S RUMPLE'S. RUMPLE IS THE ONLY FATHER SHE'S EVER KNOWN AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONLY FATHER SHE'LL EVER KNOW BASTARD-" I screamed, sick of listening to him

"HEY!" The voice said from behind me. "What's going on out here?" Rumple asked from the open door with Regina standing beside him. "Cora why are you screaming at Mr. French?"

"Honey listen-"

"Mr. Gold we need to talk. Look I'm sorry, none of this is your fault but-"

"Rumple don't listen to him. This man is insane. He's lost it."

"I HAVEN'T!" Moe screams at me before turning back to my husband. "Okay here's the thing. I was in love with your wife.

The blow came hard to Moe's nose, to the point he was almost knocked off of his own feet. Rumple shook his hand and rubbed his knuckles to soothe them from breaking the bones in Moe's nose.

"What is he talking about Cora?" Rumple demanded.

"I don't know Rumple, he's obsessed with me." I lied trying to seem legitimately scared of Moe.

"You had to give him a good reason to be." Rumple said looking passed my acting.

"No, I never did. I wouldn't deceive you." I lied, but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"No, you're lying to me. I can see it all over your face." He turns back to my ex lover. "Tell me the rest of the story Moe. If you're able to."

Moe wiped the blood from his nose before continuing. "16 years ago I met Colette at the hospital. I admit I was quite taken with her beauty and I fell in love with her. Had I known what kind of person she was I would have never trusted my heart with her."

"It seems we both made the same mistake. Continue."

"She didn't tell me she was married and she would lie to me saying she was trying to find a way out of her marriage with you. So we could leave Storybrooke and take our daughter with us."

"W-w-wait a minute. Did you say daughter? You got my wife pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Gold."

"16 years ago." Rumple looked up at me. "Belle?"

I nodded to confirm.

"Belle's not my daughter?" He looked as if the world was pulled from right under him. He put his face in his hands with disappointment. The look of shock on his face was too much for me and I could feel his pain. To know that over two decade of his life had been a lie. To find out that his three daughters aren't related to him. That type of news would crush any man, no matter how strong he was.

"Mom what the hell?" Regina screamed.

"Rumple, Regina I'm so sorry."

"No you don't get to be fucking sorry, look at what you've done. You've torn our family apart." Regina thought to herself a minute. "Oh god, please don't tell me. Dad's not my real father either is he?"

I sadly nodded my head again. Regina stepped outside the door and slapped me hard across the face. My left cheek redden with a stinging sensation. "Regina, what the fuck?!"

"Shut the hell up! I fucking hate you! I was always second best in your life compared to Zelena or Belle! I was never good enough for you. I was just your disappointment only because I was trying to raise my son and be a good mother. Something you'll never be. All the while you're out here being a slut. I don't ever want to see you again." She walked back into the house with tears running down her cheek.

"You won't have to Regina." Rumple turned back to address me. "Cora go in the house pack your things. It's over, and honestly I can't even be mad. I'm happy you're going to be gone, I promised someone that I would find a way to leave you and now the opportunity has presented itself."

"You want to know something, part of me is happy I'm leaving you too. I never loved you Rumple. I was only with you for stature."

"You always did enjoy carrying my last name around like it was your fucking trophy. Not anymore Cora. Now you can go back to being a nobody. It's what you've always been."

"You fucking bastard, how does it feel? How the fuck does it feel to know that none of your kids are even yours?" I asked with a spiteful smirk. "Especially that spoiled brat you love so much."

"Cora I've never struck a woman once in my life, but I'm very close to considering it." He said taking a step towards me.

"Hit me then Rumple, since you're so tough. But I'm not leaving until I talk to Belle. She's still my daughter."

"After I take you to court she won't want anything to do with you dearie. I'll have full custody of Belle. You lied to me for the entirety of our marriage."

"So you just want me to leave, without even saying goodbye to Belle."

"Dearie after what you've done, I doubt she'll want to see you again. You lied to her all her life." He gestured to Moe. "You've been keeping this poor man away from his daughter. You're a monster."

"You haven't even given me a chance to explain."

"I don't want to listen to any more of your lies, that's all you've done for the past 25 years we were married. All you've ever done is lie to me. Pack a bag and leave Cora."

When I walked inside to start packing, I overheard Moe and Rumple talking about Belle.

"Is Belle here? Can I speak to her?"

"She's out with friends. Let me talk to her first and then when she's ready, you can meet her."

"Thank you so much Mr. Gold. Look I'm sorry about your wife. I didn't know she was married before she became pregnant. She lied to me so many times."

"Mr. French you don't have to worry, you'll still keep you shop and I won't raise your rent."

"It's not that, I'm sorry for what she's done to you. Your whole marriage was a lie."

"Yes life isn't fair, but these things happen for a reason."

I packed a bag small enough for three days. Rumple said he would bring the rest of my things on a later date. After I got off work, I had nowhere else to go. I checked-into a hotel outside of town. After settling in, I tried calling Rumple, but I got a busy dial tone instead. Who was I kidding? I ruined my whole life. All my selfish ways caught up to me and karma was just returning the favor. The next morning I received a text from my husband requesting to meet him at his shop at noon.

* * *

So in order for this "happy ending" everyone's been wanting to occur. I had to turn Cora into a bad person. You'll find out why in the next chapter.*the kids will know the truth about their father and Belle.*

-RL


	12. Chapter 12

_Belle_

I felt sort of bad when I walked out of my father's room. When I told him that I didn't forgive him for sleeping with Cora, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. I didn't let it break my heart though. I was going to stand strong in my convictions. I knew he wanted me, but he wanted his power, and his integrity much more. Which I could completely understand, but he didn't have to lie to me about finding a way for us to be together when he wasn't.

It had been 8 months since I'd last been with Rumple. And I had to give it to him, He was actually trying to be a father to me again. I could tell it was sort of hard for him at first. We didn't make much eye contact, Regina would drop me off at school instead of him, and he stopped eating dinner with us as a family.

I probably always will still love him. He was my father before we became so much more. But I let it go. I didn't want to hurt Will. I didn't want to hurt myself. Rumple lied to me once, he would probably do it again. I just wished he understood that I wanted to be chosen, not kept on the sideline by lies. But I was happy with Will. He made me smile, he was thoughtful, and most importantly he wasn't married to my mother. I fell in love with him. Will and I were perfect for one another, even my friends saw it. When we went out on a date he was always a gentleman, not to mention a great kisser. Will Scarlet was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Unlike my father, I believe that Will would never lie to me. He was all mine and I was all his. In those 8 months that had gone by since I last been with Rumple, I was ready to take me and Will's relationship to the next level. Funny thing is, my boyfriend was a virgin.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Will said looking down at me with a frightened look while holding tightly to my legs nervously. His hot semen coated my inner thighs. We were having sex on top of a table in my library and my poor boyfriend just got a little too excited.

"Will its okay." I said sitting up on the table to try to calm Will.

"I came too early."

"Yeah, but its fine. The first time is always the hardest." I assured him, cupping his face in my hands in order to kiss him.

"I didn't know that was going to happen. Belle, you just felt so good."

I wished I could say the same. I've never had sex that only lasted 5 minutes. My father would have taken his time with me and sometimes, if I was lucky, we would keep going well into the early morning. Will was definitely a boy, unsure about everything concerning my body, he didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure how to tell him. I suppose I couldn't blame him after all I was used to a man's touch. My father knew my body like he created it, I suppose he did now that I think about it. But no, I wouldn't go running back to him just because of sex, or for any other reason. Will may not have the experience, but he had my heart and that was way more important than sex.

Will helped me up from the table and we got dressed. I pulled out my phone from my book bag and I saw I had a bunch of missed calls from my mother and Regina. I also had 5 text messages as well. I chose to check them first.

 **Come home dad needs to talk to you.**

 **Where are you?**

 **Something bad happened.**

 **Don't call Cora if she calls you.**

 **Belle come home now.**

"Will we have to go, something's wrong."

"Okay I'll walk you home."

xox0xox

On the way home I didn't speak much, I was worried. Why didn't Regina want me to talk to Cora? What was so important that I had to rush back home hours before my curfew. When we made it to my home, Will offered to come inside with me for support and I agreed.

"Hello!" I shouted as we were walking into my house.

"We're in here." Regina said from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I ask while walking into the kitchen. Only to see Rumple and Regina sitting at the table, Regina was wearing a perturbed expression, but Rumple's was more sorrowful. "Where's mom?"

"Staying far the fuck away from me, that's for sure." Regina muttered under her breath just as Will walked in the kitchen behind me. "Who's this?" Regina asked gesturing to my boyfriend.

"Daddy, Regina, this is Will Scarlet. Will this is my dad and my sister."

"It's nice to finally meet you both. I don't want you to worry Mr. Gold, I'm taking really good care of Belle." Will said graciously. He was such a nice guy.

Rumple's face cringed at the choice of words Will used. "What the fuck do you mean when by you're _taking care_ of my daughter?"

"Dad!" Regina and I exclaim simultaneously.

"He can't be here Belle."

"He's here for my support."

"That's why you have me and Regina. This is a private matter."

"I don't care, he's my boyfriend, and I want him here for me."

"Mr. Gold I'm just here in case Belle needs someone to talk to." Will tried to explain.

"She can talk to me then, she doesn't need you." Rumple retorted.

"I do need him." I snapped back.

"Dad calm down. He can be here for Belle, Geez you're so fucking protective of her." Regina insisted. Rumple only shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"So what's going on?" I asked my sister.

"Our mother's a fucking whore-"

"Regina-" My father blurted out cutting her off.

"What daddy it's true." She said to Rumple before finishing explaining. "She's been fucking cheating on our dad for their whole marriage. And here's the kicker. We're not even his kids."

"What!" I exclaimed. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Will took a hold of my hand and I squeezed his hand in return. I was beginning to feel lightheaded at the disturbing news, it felt like my whole being shifted inside of me. Like everything was completely turned upside down. I'm not related to Rumple? How is that possible? I've known this man to be my father my entire life. Now I'm just finding out he was never related to me?

"Daddy I don't understand." I inquired.

"Your mother lied to me for our whole marriage. She was only with me to gain status."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a fucking whore." Regina interjected.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked. I saw how hurt he was. I knew it wasn't at the fact Cora was cheating but rather the feeling of betrayal. She lied to him my entire life, Hell she lied to me too. Now there's a man out there somewhere who is actually my father and I have no clue as to who he is.

He only sighed and shook his head regretfully. "Of course, Belle I'm happy she's gone. I'm going to set up a meeting with Cora. I want all of the details from her, no matter how painful they are. I've already spoken to Zelena, she's making a trip to Maine in the morning."

It was all too much for me. The man who used to read to me, tucked me in at night, and bought me everything I asked for, wasn't my father. It didn't make sense, but I always had a feeling that something wasn't right. I was 7 years younger than Regina. I had blue eyes unlike my parents who both shared brown eyes. A lot of times I felt out of place in my family, I looked nothing like my father. Although, this could explain the reason I was so attracted to my father, it was because we weren't even related. And now that I think about it I do recall something very strange my mother asked me when I was 8 years old.

 _One early Saturday morning I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for my father. I didn't sleep well that night. The words from the argument they had last night at dinner haunted me. I hated when my parents argued and if they couldn't work it out, I would for them._

 _"What are you doing Belle?" My mother asked._

 _She was just getting home from work and I was in the kitchen cooking toast and oatmeal for my father. But instead of saying it was from me, I was going to tell him it was from my mother in hopes they would make up and love each other again._

 _"Fixin' daddy breakfast." I told her, avoiding my true intentions._

 _"You love your father huh?" I nodded. She sat down at the table and I heard her exhale wearily. "Belle. What if- what if Rumple wasn't your father?"_

 _"I'll be sad."_

 _"But you could have a different daddy, one who loves you just as much, maybe even more. Would you like that?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I'm sorry Belle I know you're too young to understand."_

 _"You don't like daddy anymore?" I asked to get some more clarity. "I heard you last night, you said you never loved him."_

 _"Just clean the kitchen when you're done Belle." She said ignoring my question._

After the three of us finished our discussion, Rumple went to his room and Regina went upstairs. Will and I went to the media room and talked alone, He made me feel better. He explained to me that these things happened, but it was going to be okay. Will's parents got divorced when he was very young, he said it was hard on him at first and he even blamed himself, but he came to realize that a child's actions don't dictate the decisions of adults. It was all on them. After that we talked and made- out a little, it was getting late so I walked Will out.

"I don't think your dad likes me."

"He just doesn't know you, give him time."

"Your such a daddy's girl Belle."

"No I'm not, I'm your girl."

"Damn right you are, but I haven't forgotten about you calling me daddy that time we were having phone sex, I kind of liked it." He said before giving me one last kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Will may have enjoyed my slip up during our phone sex, but that word was special to me. And I couldn't bring myself to use that word with him. Besides I wanted a change, I was with Will because he was nothing like Rumple and using that word with him would only make me think of my father.

"Oh before you go." A voice said from behind me. Rumple was standing behind me giving Will an intimidating look. "I feel I need to explain something to this young man."

"Dad please be nice."

"No I can't do that Belle." He said before addressing Will with a menacing look in his eyes. "Listen well teenager. You know who I am, You know I own this town, you are a citizen in this town, therefore I own you." He nudges me out the way and steps in closer to Will's face. "I know who you are. You're a relative to Robin Locksley, the boy who got my middle daughter pregnant. And if you think you're getting Belle pregnant you're gravely mistaken. If you so much as lay a finger on my daughter in any kind of way that you know I'll disapprove of, I swear to whatever higher power that is keeping me from knocking the shit out of you, that you will be no more."

Surprisingly, Will stood his ground, he didn't run away in fear of my father's threat. "Daddy leave him alone." I said pulling Rumple back inside the house. "Sorry Will."

"Thank you for the lovely evening Belle." Will said before Rumple slammed the door in his face.

"Seriously?"

"I need to speak with you in my room."

I sighed and threw my hands up in annoyance before walking pass the stairs with him following closely behind until we reached his room. Once there I set down on his bed as he closed the bedroom door behind us. His anger seemed to have subsided as he took a seat next to me on his bed.

"Belle I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"I am, but you didn't have to treat Will like that." He exhaled and shakes his head evasively. I could tell that it wasn't just Will Scarlet he wanted to talk about. "I'm sorry Cora hurt you."

"I deserved it, for how I treated you. I lied to you just to keep you with me, when I should have been talking through my fears with you." He takes me by the hand stroking it lovingly. "I was just afraid of losing everything. And now I pretty much have." Rumple said.

"You didn't Rumple, I'm still here."

"Yes, but not with me."

"Rumple a part of me will always love you as a father, but I can't be with you, I don't love you in that way anymore."

"You have before. I promise things will be different this time."

"There won't be a _this time_."

"Belle give me another chance, let me show you I can be a better man."

He leans into me closing the distance between us and kisses me innocently on my forehead. It felt nice, it felt like we've gone back to that innocent place we were before all this started.

"Rumple what are you doing?"

"Kissing my daughter." He said before kissing my nose too. Next Rumple places one on my cheek, then a soft one on my chin just below my lip. I close my eyes and bit my bottom lip, his innocent touch sent chills rushing to my core and I felt myself become increasingly aroused. Rumple then kisses my lips, he tasted just as I remembered. His tongue begs for access into my mouth to deepen our kiss, but I couldn't let myself lose control this time. After all I was in love with Will.

"Rumple stop." I muttered in my shock, wincing back and giving a questionable but disapproving look. "I don't want to be with you."

"B-but you're my daughter, you're supposed to be with me." He pleaded.

"No Daddy I'm not. You're just upset about what Cora did."

"I told you I'm happy she's gone. Now I can be with you fully."

"Rumple why won't you listen to me! I don't want you."

"Why not?! Because you're with that stupid teenager Will? "

"First off he's not stupid, but yes he's my boyfriend."

"Have you let him touch you?"

"Rumple calm down."

"Belle answer me!" He roared.

I nodded passively.

"You don't care about me. Yes I broke your trust but I've been there on bent knee ever since trying to make it up to you."

"I never asked you to make it up to me. I didn't ask for flowers or stuffed bears. I asked to be left alone. You once called our relationship chaos. Well your right, it is."

"I don't want you with him. I'm in love with you, how am I supposed to be okay with this? Give me another chance Belle."

"No it's too late." I sighed. "I love him." I finally admitted to him.

"You love him?"

"Yes daddy I do."

"You're a child Belle, you don't know what you want."

"You didn't say that when I wanted you. Look daddy, I care about you, but I wanna be with Will. He makes me happy, can't you at least understand that?"

Rumple sighs and puts his head down in one of his hands. "Sweetheart I love you more than anything. I know I hurt you, I feel bad about it every day. I lie awake at night thinking of how I let everything slip through my fingers so easily. If you want to be with this boy, I'm not going to stop you. I can't promise I'll ever like it or even be okay with it. But I'll allow you to date him. But first I need to lay down some ground rules." I nodded. "Rule number One, no more sex, just because you're on birth control doesn't mean you can't still get some kind of STD. Number two, when you're out with him your curfew is reduced to 8 PM."

"What?! Dad I'm 16, that's a 3 hour difference!"

"Number three, any time you're out of this house, you will always answer your phone when I call you. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Daddy you don't have to talk like a lawyer to me."

"You want to date boys, then you'll have to follow my rules. I'm still your father."

I thought to myself for a moment. His rules surprised me. Allowing me to date was a big step for him and I appreciated the trust he gave me."Fine."

I got up from his bed to leave his room for mine just before I made it to the door, I heard him call my name. "Before you go." Rumple walks up to me and looks me over with a sexual look. "Are you sure there isn't anything else daddy can do to peak your interest in, perhaps we can start with a massage then see where it takes us from there?"

I wrinkled my nose at his suggestion and politely turn him down before leaving his room.

xox0xox

After I left my father's room I went to text my friends about what happened with my family. They suggested a girl's night, filled with laughter and girl talk, would cheer me up. We hadn't had one in a while since I've been with Will. I agree to it, my father did as well after making a reassuring call to Ariel's parents. I packed an overnight bag and Regina drove me to Ariel's house. Mulan and Ruby were already there and we started the night off with a movie and popcorn.

"So girls I have a surprise for us." Ariel pulls out a bottle of vodka from under her bed. "Ta-dah."

"Oh hell yeah! Pop that shit open." Ruby shouted. Ariel had 4 shot glasses and filled each one to the rim before handing out the shots to the rest of us.

"A toast to Belle, and her new life with a single parent." Ariel said raising her glass in the air for a toast.

We all took a shot of the vodka together, I never drank before, it burned while going down my throat causing me to gag and cough, almost choking. The other girls did the same, all except Ruby.

"Lightweights." Ruby said before pouring herself another shot and downing it quickly. "I have an idea, how about we play a drinking game."

"Yeah I wanna get plastered." Mulan agrees.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Okay so we'll take turns saying something we've never done, but if you have done it you have to take a drink." Ruby explains.

"Oooo that does sounds fun!" Ariel chimed in.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Ruby asked.

"Since its Belle's night, she should." Mulan pointed out. "Go ahead Belle."

I thought to myself for a moment. "Hmmm. Okay I got one. I've never cheated on a test."

All three of the girls took a shot.

"Belle you're not playing it right, it has to be more intimate." Ruby explains. "Let me show you. I've never had sex outside."

Mulan didn't take her shot, but Ariel did. "What?! Me and Eric had sex on the beach a few times, no big deal."

We all shared a laugh.

"OK Ariel, your turn." Ruby said.

"I never kissed a girl before." Ruby and Mulan both downed their shot of vodka. "Oh my God, have you two been kissing behind me and Belle's back?"

"Hey, questions like that are not part of the game." Ruby quips before addressing me. "Belle it's your turn again."

I thought to myself for a moment. I wanted to know too. I always did catch them staring at each other a lot. "I've never kissed Mulan." I admitted with a deviant smile.

"Oh fuck you Belle." Ruby said before tossing back her shot making me and Ariel shrill in delight before laughing.

"My turn." Mulan said before Ruby whispers something in her ear. Mulan's expression turns to a mischievous smile. "I've never had sex with a boy." Me, Ruby, and Ariel all took our shot.

"I knew you weren't a virgin Belle." Ruby said.

"Well I never said I was."

"But you act like one." Mulan added.

"Was it with Will Scarlet?" Ruby asked with a coy smile. "It couldn't have been with Gaston."

"Hell no, I would never have sex with Gaston." I shuddered at even the thought of it." And today was the first time me and Will tried it, nothing really happen though, I wouldn't even count it as sex." I said, but his inexperience didn't matter to me. I loved Will Scarlet all the same, and I'm sure he would get better at it with time and practice.

"So how old were you when you first had _actual_ sex then?" Ariel asked.

"I thought questions like that weren't part of the game." I mentioned complacently.

"Okay fine it's my turn then." Ruby said. "I never had sex before I was in high school."

If the vodka wasn't going to my head I probably would have lied, but I downed my shot anyway, and miraculously I was the only one.

"Ooooo." All three girls said before giggling.

"Damn Belle you were starting off young." Ariel said.

"I was in the 8th grade, it's not that young."

"13? Uh yeah Belle, that's pretty young." Mulan added.

"Chill guys, I think its cool Belle is more experienced than the rest of us. It's a surprise you didn't end up pregnant like those other two girls at your old school." Ruby threw in. She assumed it was someone at my old school, Storybrooke Prep. Seems nobody would have guessed my first time was with my father.

The night continued on like that until our speech was slurring, then it was time for dancing and we made music videos to our favorite songs. We were all completely wasted when we finally called it a night, but not before the alcohol in our system began to reveal some disturbing facts about us.

"Guys I think I'm a lesbian." Mulan said slurring her words.

"No shit Mulan." Ruby snickered.

"You guys don't mind?"

"No that's why we like you, it makes you unique." I told her.

"Well I –also have to- confess something." Ariel said through her alcohol endued hiccups. "You guys are- my best friends. I- just love you all so much." She said beginning to cry which only made me, Mulan and Ruby laugh uncontrollably.

"Go home Ariel, your drunk." Ruby said jokingly.

Ariel looked around her room unaware. "But I am home."

We all laughed again.

"Well my confession is a bit more unusual." Ruby said as her words ran into one another. "I sort of have a crush on – on an older man, Doctor Whale."

"That's not unusual." My words were slurring just as much as the rest of my friends.

"Tell that to him then. I actually told him that I think he's cute."

"What did he say?" Mulan asked.

"He told me to try again when I'm a few years older."

"Well he's not turning you down, he probably just thinks your too young to actually know what you want." I explained to Ruby.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just do. Ruby you need to show him that you're serious. He's not gonna make the first move because you're 16. So you need to show Doctor Whale that you're ready to take the next step."

"You're probably right Belle, I'll give it a shot."

The bottle was empty and it was well past 4 in the morning when we finally passed out. The girls night did take my mind off my mother and what had happened to my family. And I'm glad it did, Because I never wanted to see her again. It also made me realize all the support I had. My boyfriend, my friends, Regina, even Rumple all helped me through this rough patch in my life. But who stood out the most in my mind was Will, I love him so much, he stayed with me for support, offered advice and condolences, and even stood up to my father. He was truly amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

_Gold_

I didn't know what to feel, should I be happy that my wife cheated on me for 25 years and my daughter that I used to have sex with almost every day for two years wasn't my daughter? Or should I be devastated that my wife lied and cheated on me for 25 years and none of our children are mine? After the initial shock of my revelation, all I could think about was Belle. This was what she wanted, a way for us to be together. It was finally a possibility. But instead of running into my awaiting arms, Belle rejected me. She told me she was in love, it felt like another stab in my back. It was so hard for me these past 8 months to become a better man. But she couldn't see it because she was too busy falling in love with a teenager. If only I didn't lie to her, if only I was really trying to find a way for us to be together like she wanted, I probably could have even discovered Cora was cheating before I made the mistake of having sex with her.

While Belle was at her friend's house I did some contemplating. Belle was still going to be my daughter by law once I get the divorce. I'm an attorney and no judge anywhere would grant Cora with custody after she cheated for our entire marriage and lied about our children. Belle would still be mine, the problem was making her see that she still wanted me and not Will Scarlet. It shouldn't be hard, Belle wanted a man, a daddy type of individual, not some boy who probably doesn't even know where to stick it in.

After Belle came home from her friend's house Saturday morning, all she did was sleep in her room basically the whole day. I didn't understand until Regina told me she had being drinking at that so called girls night.

"Dad chill, they we're safe, inside, and she's fine, just hung over."

"Regina she's 16."

"Come on dad we just found out your not our father and mom's been lying to us our whole life. Hell I even threw back a few shots too in my room. And didn't I see an empty scotch glass in the sink this morning? I'm sure you had a drink yourself."

Regina was right, what Cora did would be enough to drive anyone to drink so they could forget. My meeting with my ex wife quickly approached. I thought of all of the questions I had for her and I even brought a tape recorder. I'd done divorce proceedings before, Cora wouldn't stand a chance after I built enough evidence against her. I thought the privacy of my pawn shop would be a perfect place to meet. My son Baelfire ran it. I passed it down to him after he was finished with college, he majored in old world artifacts and treasures. While there it would give me chance to explain what happened and why I was divorcing Cora. I knew it would be hard for him as this would be the second one of his mothers I was divorcing.

"Hey Dad, good to see you." He said as I was entering through the shop's front door.

"Its good to see you too, I wanted to talk about Cora."

"What about her?"

"We're getting a divorce."

He scoffed. "It's about time."

"What?"

"Yeah its about fucking time, Cora was a bitch. Always treating Regina badly because of Henry, she barely paid any attention to Belle unless you were around to witness it. She wasn't too fond of me either.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a kid, you wouldn't have believed me."

"No, you are my son, I would have listened." I explained saddened by the fact that he would think I wouldn't listen to him. "Even now son, if there's anything I can ever help you with let me know."

"Well there is one thing, maybe you can help me with the expenses for me and Emma's wedding."

"Bae, son you've made me so proud. Your sisters too." Oh God, this was the part I feared, but he was a member of this family and there weren't going to be any more secrets. _Well maybe just one. "_ Bae there's something else, the reason why we're getting a divorce is because Cora cheated on me our whole marriage. And your sisters-"

"Stop. I don't care, they will always be my little sisters. I don't care what that bitch did. Those girls are my sisters."

"I knew you would say that son." I said placing a loving hand on my son's shoulder. "And I will always be their father, and Belle grows more beautiful with every day that goes by."

"You always did like to baby her, glad nothing's changed, or will.

"Cora is on her way here so I can have her sign the divorce papers and set up a hearing so I can obtain custody of Belle."

"Well good luck with that, I don't want to be around here when she comes, no telling what I might say."

"Not to worry Regina said enough for all of us."

"I'm sure she did, see you later dad." He said before leaving the shop.

It was a minute until noon when I flipped the sign on my shop's door to close. I waited for her in my backroom stacking the divorce paperwork neatly on the desk in front of me. A few minutes later I heard the bell above the door chime to signal that someone was entering. Her heel's clopping on the wooden floors as she made her way to my backroom. She stepped in wearing a sad expression. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to gain my sympathy so I would go easy on her with this divorce. She had a better chance of finding ice water in hell.

"Have a seat Cora."

She did so and I placed the stack of papers in front of her along with a black pen. She thumbed through the papers and sighed deeply. "So this is really happening, you're really divorcing me?"

"Of course I am. You cheated on me. Now tell me why."

Cora shook her head pitifully. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"When I met you there was only one thing I wanted from you, your power." My ex-wife explained. "I know It seems silly, a 20 something year old girl craving a man only for the material things he could give her."

"No, it doesn't seem silly at all, you're a gold digger, but that was my fault for not seeing it."

"Rumple don't you get it, you were already established as the richest and most powerful man in town. I could have taken or done anything I wanted just because I was wearing your last name. I just didn't know that it would leave a hole in my heart."

"So you filled that hole by cheating on me with others? You used me and when it wasn't enough you cheated on me?"

Cora nodded. "I was so miserable because I didn't love you. I felt trapped and it drove me to seek affections elsewhere."

"You don't have a hole in your heart, you're just plain heartless." I said redundantly shrugging trying to remain indifferent. When she was about to answer I held up a hand to stop her. I didn't want this conversation to turn emotional or violent, I just wanted to get my answers. "Who is Zelena's father?"

"Rumple we don't have to get others involved in our mess."

"But you did just that. My daughters deserve to know who their biological father's are. Or perhaps you don't want visitation rights to Belle?"

She sighed while giving in. "Fine."

She told me about all of her affairs, Zelena's father was a doctor name Jonathan Oz, Regina's was Doctor Henry the hospital's director, and I already knew about Belle being Moe French's. She also told me that Zelena's father left after she told him she was expecting and that Doctor Henry had no idea about Regina. I couldn't believe the mess Cora caused all because she wanted power and stature. The meeting went better than I expected and I got all of the information I needed. She signed the divorce papers and I would be meeting with her representative in the coming weeks for the custody hearing. When Cora left my shop I poured myself a drink and toasted to being a free man, and to starting a new life with my daughter Belle.

xox0xox

It was Sunday morning when I awoke from the most pleasant night, no cheating wife in my bed, no nagging about my drinking, no more worrying about getting caught with Belle by Cora. Just pure and absolute freedom. The mouthwatering smell of bacon and fresh coffee drew me from my bed and I followed the aroma until it led me to the kitchen. When I saw Belle cooking in her little pajamas, I wasn't hungry for food anymore, but rather for her.

"Wow that looks good, is it for me?" I asked walking into the kitchen looking at the food she was preparing. Bacon, fried eggs, toast, and oatmeal. The breakfast seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yeah I thought you might need some cheering up, and it's my way of apologizing for drinking Friday." She said while I began wrapping my arms around her waist and inhaled her scent from the crook of her neck. Although, I was quickly brought back from my trance when I heard her clear her throat. "I'm not on the menu dad."

"But I'm not hungry for breakfast just for my daughter. How about we go to my room and I can show you how appreciative I am for you cooking for me?"

"No how about you sit there at the table so you can eat your breakfast."

I chuckled before walking away from her and having a seat at the kitchen table. She was so beautiful and my eyes never left her as she cooked for me. Just watching her do a superfluous task only to make me feel better gave my heart such a warm feeling. Maybe she wasn't completely over me, maybe I just scared her. Perhaps if I could show her that she didn't need to be frightened of me anymore and that I had no intentions of hurting her again would bring her back to me. It was worth a shot, because I wasn't ready to let go of her.

"All done." she said preparing my plate before walking to place it before me. "There you go dad."

I looked down at the plate with a curious look. The arrangement of the food brought on a bout of déjà vu, like I'd seen this before. That's when I realized I had. Cora used to prepare my breakfast just like this. The bacon was crispy and almost burnt, the toast was wheat, the oatmeal was sweetened with honey instead of sugar, and the eggs were fried over easy, slightly runny just how I like it. Everything was perfect. But how did Belle know how I preferred my breakfast?

"This is just like Cora used to make my breakfast, I'm glad she was useful for something, did she teach you to prepare it like this.?"

"No, it's the way I've always done it."

I thought to myself for a moment. "So you have been preparing my breakfast all these years and not my wife?"

"Mmm hmm." she hummed while nodding. "I've been doing it since I was 8. I remember how you like your meal from when we used to go to Granny's for breakfast and I learned how to cook the eggs from a cookbook."

"Oh God Belle, I've been blind all this time. Cora never cared about me and you've been here picking up her slack the whole time. Damn it why couldn't I have seen it?"

"Rumple it's not your fault, I didn't see it either. She's fooled us all."

"Belle promise me if this Will boy ever lies to you just once, you leave him. Don't let him do what Cora did to me and what I did to you."

"I won't Rumple and besides Will's different."

"So then this love you have for him is serious?"

"Yeah we have a date tonight at Granny's, I was wondering if it was okay if I went."

 _No. No. No._ "Do you remember your new curfew?" I asked giving in, forbidding her to go would only push her into his arms more.

"Yes dad 8 o'clock."

"My other rules?"

Belle groaned. "No sex and always answer your calls or texts."

"Good girl, It's the only way I know your safe. I trust you Belle, it's that teenager I don't trust."

"Dad please stop calling him a teenager, his name is Will."

"I don't give a damn what his name is. I'm calling him what he is. Teenagers are the most vile creatures to ever live. Not particularly useful in society either. Their only motive is to cause trouble and rebel against the people who love them the most, their parents."

"But dad I'm 16, I'm a teenager too."

"You're different Belle, I sheltered you your whole life, I gave you everything you could possibly want, in hopes that when you did become a teenager you wouldn't trust the actions of your friends but rather listen to your parents. I may have manipulated you a bit, but it was worth it."

Belle rolled her eyes. "So Regina's going to teach me how to drive when she wakes up."

 _Just great._ Another way for her to keep away from me. If Belle learns how to drive she would be out the house more and away from me. I have to act fast and make her fall in love with me again to prevent that. I don't want to lose her love. I just wish we could take some time for ourselves. Just me and her alone for a few days, or even a night. I could picture it now. Me in my suit and tie, my daughter's arm intertwined in mine while I escort her to the finest restaurant. Money wouldn't be a concern, she could have whatever she wanted. We would talk about things she enjoyed, like reading, school, books, Game of Thrones, and then we would talk about our future, one where we're together. Then after dinner, I'll take my 16 year old home for a night cap. I'll shred my little girl's clothes off of her body and throw her on the bed before kissing her until she was weak, until her pussy was aching for me to be inside her and she begins begging daddy to fuck her.

"So what do you think?" Belle elicited pulling me from my lucid daydream of her.

"Huh?"

"Dad were you listening?"

"Uh- yeah, yes to whatever you said babygirl." I said still mesmerized by my fantasy of her.

"Great, so I'll tell Will he's invited over for dinner this upcoming Friday." Belle reiterates.

"What?"

"Daddy you already said yes."Belle said before kissing me on the cheek and getting up from the table. "Thanks dad I love you."

 _Damn it, what have I just done?_

xox0xox

Around 5 PM I was in my media room watching the fourth season of Game of Thrones. Sansa Stark and Little Finger were in a snowy courtyard located in the Vale of Arryn. Little Finger, who was now Sansa uncle through marriage, was explaining to her that he was going to make everyone pay for how they treated Sansa. The Stark girl seem so captivated by his words until finally they kissed while Petyr's wife, Lysa Arryn looked down from a balcony with an envious expression. Suddenly my doorbell rang very unexpectedly.

"I got it dad." Belle called out storming down the stair excitedly before stopping in the entrance way and turning back to me. "It's just Will. How do I look?" she asked while posing with her hands on her hips.

Did she really think I would answer that? Of course she looked beautiful, but it wasn't for me, it was for Will. She had grown into this sexy bookish type, Belle was attired in black tights, with a black skirt that didn't pass her knees. A white high neckline blouse complete with a navy and pinstriped blazer.

"He wouldn't appreciate it anyways, he's just a boy. Belle how about you stay home with me and we can watch a movie together."

"Dad Will's already here." She opened the door and greeted her date with a delighted shrill. I suppose he brought her flowers or something like that, I didn't care to look. "See ya dad." She said closing the door behind her. _Sooner than you think_.

After they left, so did I. I drove behind them stealthily, trying not to get too close. But close enough that I could see them through his back windshield. It wasn't far from my house to Granny's but the route he chose was the slower way. I suppose he chose that in order to extend their alone time together. If she would've just given me one more chance I could show her she doesn't need Will, that I could give her all the love she needs. But my jealousy quickly turned to anger when I saw Belle lean over and rest her head on his shoulder. He was probably playing some stupid teenager song that they could both relate to. The great thing about being Belle's father was that I already knew what she liked. Every song, every book, every movie. I didn't have to get to know her. I knew her even before she was born when I used to talk to her in Cora's belly.

Finally Belle and Will pulled up safely at Granny's Diner. They got out of the car together and he took her by the hand. The 17 year old even held the door open for her like some Casanova before walking in behind her. I waited a few minutes more before getting out my car and proceeding with step one of destroying my daughter's date.

"Looks like you guys have room for one more." I said while scooting Will over with my shoulder to make room for myself at the table.

"What the hell dad?" She whispered angrily under her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I found myself quite hungry and with no wife or daughter to cook for me I thought I'd come to Granny's for dinner. You can imagine my surprise when I saw you two here."

"Dad you knew we were coming here." She said slightly irritated.

"Belle its fine. Your father is more than welcome to join us." He said so pleasantly. Will was so proud and arrogant, God I hated him. "So Mr. Gold do you like being a lawyer?" He asked very energetically.

I snickered at his question. All he was trying to do was to get to know me so he could look good in front of Belle. He was the competition. "Yeah Will." I said sarcastically and just as lively as him. "Being a lawyer is so much fun." I added before rolling my eyes. I then turned back to my daughter to give her a compliment. "Belle you look lovely this evening. You're not cold are you? Your jacket is in my car if you need it."

"Oh my God, dad you're so embarrassing."

"I think your dad is pretty cool Belle. He got you a library and he's a lawyer, maybe I can be a lawyer when I'm finished with high school." Will said brazenly.

He was doing it again, he was trying to make himself seem better than me to Belle by using flattery. "We're not here to talk about me, we're here for Belle and let me remind you that you will never be good enough for her."

"I know Mr. Gold. She's too good for me. I'll probably never deserve her, but one day I hope I will." He said and I saw the awestruck look in Belle's expression. She was really falling for this?

Before I got a chance to rip this kid a new one, the waitress approached. "Welcome to Granny's!" Ruby Lucas said. "Hey Belle. Hey Will." They both greeted her back, Belle with the same bubbly enthusiasm as her friend Ruby.

"Hi Mr. Gold. Crashing Belle's date?"

"No I'm here having dinner with my daughter and her.. uh-… friend."

"Boyfriend." She corrected. "But dad maybe you'll be more comfortable at another table." She turned to her friend before asking. "Ruby is there another table for my dad?"

"No this one suits me just fine." I interjected.

"Mr. Gold there's a booth right there." She leaned into me and whispered. "You'll still able to watch Belle's date from there." Giving me a reassuring smile and wink.

I looked to Belle who was mouthing _Please dad_ silently and I gave in. "Okay I suppose I'll leave you two alone then."

"Thanks dad."

"I'll show you to your table Mr. Gold." I got up from my daughter's and her date's booth and Ruby escorted me to a lonely booth in the corner of the diner, although I still had a good view of Belle, the distance was further so I couldn't hear what they were saying. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Iced tea."

"That's Belle's favorite too." Ruby noted. But I was barely aware of what she was saying as my eyes were still fixed on Belle who was giggling and smiling at the teenager who was wooing her. "Mr. Gold don't worry about Will. He's a nice guy, he wont hurt Belle."

"That's what I'm scared of. He's so nice she would forget about me."

"She won't forget about you. You're her father." Ruby caught me off guard by sitting down in the empty booth seat with me. "You know Mr. Gold I never knew my father, but if I did I Imagine him much like you, overprotective. Which isn't a bad thing. I think it really sweet that you love Belle so much."

"I do Ruby, Belle is all I have left, I'm sure she told you what happened with my wife." I said, pulling my eyes off Belle who was still smiling at her date. "What does she like so much about him?"

"I'm not sure, Will's very protective of her too. I read somewhere that girls date boys who remind them of their father." Ruby explained. She was right, how I treated Belle as she was growing up, sheltering her, or babying her like my son called it, it must have shaped her view of boys. "But that doesn't mean she's replacing you, on the contrary, she found someone who duplicates you."

It was actually sort of beautiful the way she explained it. But she didn't understand that I was trying to be with Belle so Will was actually replacing me. I still had time to prove to her that I could be that better man she wanted, that she didn't have to look elsewhere. I wanted to be with my daughter, and I wasn't gonna let this so called duplicate actually replace me.

I smiled at Belle's friend and thanked her for talking to me, she gave me a smile back before leaving to get my drink. When I look to Belle again at her booth I saw her avoid my eye contact and shifted her eyes downwards in a kind of uncomfortable way. It was the same way she would do when she saw me kissing Cora when our affair was just beginning. Was she jealous? Was me talking to Ruby making her upset? I gave her a curious look as she continued to talk to Will Scarlet. Ruby came back with my iced tea and I decided to test my theory.

"Here you go." She said placing my tea on the table with a few packages of sugar. "So what can I get you for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry Ruby. I only came to spy on my daughter." I quipped causing Ruby to giggle behind her hand. I glanced quickly to Belle again who was watching our exchange of words with a confused expression.

"I knew it! That's why I had to do damage control. No offense, but a girl's got to take up for her friend." Ruby said still smiling.

"You're a good friend to her Ruby. I know it was pretty embarrassing for her father to interrupt while she's on a date, but I had to make sure he was right for my Belle."

"I understand Mr. Gold, well just let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Will do." She gave me another smile before turning to leave.

I looked to Belle's booth and she was mouthing silently _what was that?_ I played coy and shrugged my shoulders like I didn't know. Then she got up from her table flattening down her skirt before walking to the back of Granny's towards the restroom. When she disappeared into the back I got up and followed her. When I reached the restroom door I opened it and she was standing in the mirror fixing her lip gloss.

"Belle." I called while closing and locking the door behind me.

"What is it now, shouldn't you be talking some more to Ruby?" She asked applying the gloss to her bottom lip.

"Why would I do that?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"She seems to like you." She said with a shrug before putting her lip gloss back into her clutch.

"Belle your friend was only looking out for you, that's why she moved me."

"But you were making her smile and laugh."

"I'm sure a lot of waitresses smile in order to get a better tip, don't you think your over reacting a bit?" I asked but she ignored me. Belle was so cute when she was jealous, I turned her around and pulled her in close to me. "The only person I want to make smile is you Belle. Can't you see that the love I have for you is true and it's nothing compared to what Will can give you?"

"You don't know Will, you don't know what he can give me."

"It won't be the same as my love for you, that's why I'll always continue to fight for you and your happiness." I whispered softly before merging my lips with hers. And to my surprise she didn't pull back right away. I quickly became intoxicated by the kiss and she even let me dip my tongue in her mouth. I knew she was feeling the same arousing feeling that I was when I felt her grab the lapels of my suit to hold herself steady while she continue to exchange her tongue with mine. I felt Belle tried to pull away, but I held her flushed against me and the closeness of her body filled me with need and I felt my cock swell in my pants. I knew she was becoming increasingly overwhelm as well when she begin moaning in my mouth. I wanted so bad to reach down between her legs and feel how wet I was making her, but I raised my daughter with class, she was too good to be fucked in a diner's restroom. "Let's go home, we can sneak out the back door." I whispered against her lips.

"What about Will?" She finally asked.

"What Will doesn't know, won't hurt him."

She winced back dropping her hands from my suit and gave me a peculiar look. "Is that what you told yourself when you fucked Cora?"

"Belle I-"

"I don't want to hear it, this was a mistake and I've already made too many. I don't want to hurt Will."

"Screw Will. I can tell I'm still what you want." I said with my hand still around her waist.

"No you're not, Will is."

"Then why did you let me kiss you?"

She scoffed and budged me out the way before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. I sighed and licked my lips to taste her again, and look down to my pants and noticed my erection was still there. Why couldn't she answer my question? This was the second time she let me kiss her since she's been with Will. There was something still there. It had to be, she wouldn't have allowed me to kiss her at all if there wasn't. Perhaps somewhere up under all the lies I told her that love she once had for me was still there. The tricky part was just helping her realize it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Belle_

It was all mind games with my father. He assumed he could manipulate me back into a relationship with him by trying to upstage Will and pretend-flirting with Ruby. He thought he could just pick up the pieces from where we left off. What he didn't realize was that if we were to do that, it would just be sweeping dirt under the rug. The lies and deceit would still be there and that was the last time I ever tried to build a relationship on a lie. Under any circumstances. I don't ever want to be hurt like that again. I wasn't naive, thanks to the help of my father and his exquisite talents in the bedroom, I grew up rather quickly. Once out of the restroom, I quickly reapplied my lip gloss and went back to my booth with Will.

"Sorry that took so long." I said sitting down in the booth in front of him.

"Girls and their make-up." He said jokingly. "Didn't I see your dad go back there too?"

"Yeah he was just telling me he's leaving."

"Belle I'm sorry I'm not getting along with him, I'm really trying." He said before sighing deeply. "But maybe it's true what they say about your dad."

"What do they say about my dad?"

"That he's ruthless and nobody should get in his way or they'll get hurt."

"That's not true. You just have to get to know him." I said defending him again, when I shouldn't be.

"That's what you always say, but Belle it's been 8 months, you only now allow me to meet your father, and even now he doesn't like me." Will confessed.

"Will he's a nice guy, he just has to get used to you." I reassured him. "But I don't wanna talk about him, I wanna talk about us. Where do you see us after high school?"

"Hopefully in college."

"Well yeah college." I put my hand in his and interlaced our fingers together. "But do you see us together?"

"Of course, have you decided what college you're going to?" My boyfriend asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well my mom is making me since I'm graduating next year, so far I have lined up University of New Hampshire and Mid-Coast." Mid- Coast University was in southern Maine, most students from Storybrooke would continue their education there. But New Hampshire worried me.

"New Hampshire? Don't you think that's a little far from Maine?" Will and I became so close in our relationship, he became my best friend as well. The end of the school year was quickly approaching, only 5 months left, and it discouraged me that he would leave me very soon. When it came to me, it always seem like there was never enough time. Good things always comes to an end for me.

"Yeah I know, but I haven't heard back from Mid-coast yet."

"Well whatever you decide I'll be excited for you, and who knows maybe I'll like New Hampshire." I said pushing my true feelings aside.

Our date continued to go smoothly We talked about so many topics, avoiding the ones of college and being prom was coming up also, Will surprised me and asked me if I'd be his date and of course I happily said yes. I remember the last dance I went to it was a parent/child dance at the now closed down Storybrooke Prep. My father escorted me and it was the most magical night I ever experienced, but a night at prom with my boyfriend was sure to top it. It was getting close to my curfew and Will suggested we leave in order to avoid us both getting in trouble with my dad.

xox0xox

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed an extra blanket was placed on top of me, I didn't know why until I got up from my bed and looked out of my frost covered window to see it was snowing outside. I watched one snowflake in particular that fell gracefully on my window sill, joining the rest of his fellow frozen friends there. Winter was finally here and that could only mean one thing. A snow day. While watching the captivating white snowflakes rain down, a familiar car pulled into our driveway. I quickly put on my house shoes and ran downstairs to greet my sister.

"She's here!" I yelled throughout the house to wake everyone up while storming to the front door. I opened the door and greeted my oldest, now pregnant sister with a big hug. We shared a heartfelt laugh when I joke about how I could barely get my arms around her.

"Aww Belle, look how big you've gotten." She said before we ended our embrace. "Are you ready for your niece to get here?"

Zelena had graduated from UMASS and was now living in New York. Her pregnancy was a mystery to us, she wasn't married and she never mentioned to me or Regina that she had been dating. I didn't mind as much as Rumple and Regina did, I was just happy I was getting a niece. Rumple didn't like the fact any of his girls were pregnant and I wasn't sure what Regina's problem was with Zelena. They were as close as they could be growing up, although that didn't stop my mother from choosing Zelena over Regina which in turn made Regina despise my mother and become jealous of Zelena.

"So how's New York?" A voice asked behind us. It was Regina, she was standing by the staircase giving Zelena a condescending look.

"It's nice, you should come visit some time." Zelena said taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"I think not, you know that's where Robin moved to."

"New York is a big place, what are the chances that you will run in to him?"

"Probably about as high as yours."

"Regina can't you just stop? Can't we just get along for once?" Zelena plead with her little sister.

"Yeah Regina stop looking for drama to start, we already have enough." I said trying to mediate the confrontation between my sisters.

"Oh shut up Belle." Regina spat at me before turning back to our oldest sister. "Are you dating Robin?"

"Of course not, he's my nephew's dad." Zelena explained. "Can you for once stop being jealous of me for a moment and just be happy for me? I'm pregnant Regina."

"Don't worry about her Zelena I'm happy, I get a niece!" I said giving Zelena another hug.

Finally and just in time before Regina could ruin anything else, my father came in to greet his oldest daughter. "Zelena, sweetheart it's so good to see you." Rumple said walking up to hug Zelena. "Pregnant and not married." He continued with a staggered expression.

"Dad." Zelena said and I could instantly tell there was something else bothering her about this pregnancy.

"I'm happy for you dear, I truly am. I just sometimes forget you girls are all grown up now." He said sort of crestfallen. "Now let's get this over with, so the rest of our day can be a pleasant one. I'm sure Henry is ready to play in the snow."

"You have no idea." Regina said. "He's upstairs putting his layers on right now."

We all went to the living room. Me, Zelena and Regina sat on the couch while Rumple put up a chair in front of us and sat alone."Zelena do you know what your mother did?"

"I talked to her, she said that you two are getting a divorce, I couldn't get much else because she was crying so much."

"Cora, your mother, cheated on me."

"What!" Zelena exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes, for our entire marriage, and you and your two sisters are not related to me." Rumple finished.

"Oh god that's sick." She said in shock and disbelief. "This is so unreal. My whole life all I've known is you to be my father."

"And that will never change, I will always be your father. I refuse to let what Cora did destroy our family." He said before sighing and taking a few pieces of paper out of his suit's inside pocket. "But Cora did give me information about your real fathers. Zelena your father's name is Jonathan OZ, he left town before you were born, I worked some magic and I was able to get an address." He hands the paper to Zelena before continuing to explain. "But Cora said the reason he left town was because he has another family, so I'm not sure if he would be excited to meet you, but a lot can change in 26 years."

Zelena rips the address up in to two pieces. "I don't want to meet him, if he didn't care about me all those years ago, he wouldn't care now, and besides I already have a dad."

Zelena's sweet words make my dad smile and brought tears to my eyes. I felt the same way, Rumple would always be consider as my father, it doesn't matter that we became intimidate or that we were not related. Rumple raise me from a child, he would always be my dad.

"Regina your father is still here in Storybrooke and is the hospital's director." He explains to his middle daughter.

"Doctor Henry?" Regina asked. Everyone knew Doctor Henry. He was a sweet man who really cared about the well being of the hospital's patients. It was sort of ironic that Regina was related to such a kind man. Even more ironic was that her real father shared the same name as her son. I suppose it was just meant to be.

"Yes, I've actually already spoken to him and he really wants to meet you. But only when you're sure your ready." He gives Regina a piece of paper with a phone number written on it before turning to address me. "Belle, sweetheart, your birth father's name is Maurice French, he's in town also. He owns the flower shop on Main Street."

"Maurice French?" It sounded so strange to hear my dad call another man, that I don't know, my birth father. It was surreal and almost felt dreamlike.

"Yes, he's been wanting to meet you ever since you were born. When you're ready, I would like for you to meet him."  
I nodded and took the piece of paper he hands me.

"Wow I can't believe our mother would something this." Zelena said still in shock at her revelation.

"Yes, I know it's disgusting, but I wouldn't have put it past her. Mom's a bitch. I'm just glad she's out of our life." Regina added.

"Sorry she hurt you dad." Zelena said expressing her sympathy to our father.

"And I'm sorry she hurt you." Rumple said with disappointment. "I'm sorry I didn't see it for you girls, so you could have gotten a chance to grow up with your real fathers."

"That doesn't matter, I'm happy you're our dad." I said trying to cheer him up and he gave me an approving smile.

"So am I." Regina contributed.

"Me too." Zelena agreed.

All of his daughters still accepting him as a father gave him the biggest smile. The moment warmed my heart and could even melt the snow outside. It didn't take long for his happy expression to turn saddened again.

"There's something else I need to tell you." He sighs, curling into himself from what looked like fear. "Something I'm not too proud of, But I need to say it because I don't want any more secrets in this family." He added while looking at the three of us.

"Well what is it?" Zelena asked.

He exhale deeply, though that didn't stop his hands from trembling, he wasn't making eye contact anymore, just looking at the ground ashamed. Then it hit me. _Oh my god was he really going to tell them? Was he really going to tell my sisters about us?_ The color from his face left and he appeared white as a ghost. He was hesitating and my nervousness began to set in as well. He exhales deeply before looking at me and continuing.

"Me and your sister Belle, I- well, we've been-"

"We've been planning a family vacation for all of us." I said quickly cutting him off, I didn't want him to risk it all for me just after we had such a touching family moment.

"What?" They all asked, including my father.

"Yeah, me and dad have been planning a vacation for the family this summer." I clarified in a lie.

"Well I do agree we need one" Regina added.

"Where are we planning on going?" Zelena asked.

"Italy?" I suggested.

"Belle gross, Italy in the summertime? We might as well just go to the Jersey Shore."

"San Cabos?" Rumple suggested.

"We've never been there." Regina admitted.

"Mexico sounds wonderful." My oldest sister Zelena agreed happily while rubbing her stomach. "The baby should be born by then, we can make it her first vacation also."

"Great San Cabos it is then." Rumple supported.

After our discussion, we ate breakfast together, along with Henry who appeared like a giant ball of fluff from all the layers of clothes he was wearing. Afterwards, Zelena went to her old bedroom and settled in while Regina took Henry outside to frolic in the snow. Me and my father stayed in the kitchen a while longer to clean up the mess we made for breakfast.

"You really were going to tell them?" I asked handing him a wet dish for him to dry off and place in the tableware cabinet.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked handing him another dish to put away.

"Because I want to be a better man. I don't want to be this coward anymore. I want to be worthy of you Belle."

"That was really brave of you."

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because I was scared too."

"Belle if I were to tell, it would be me suffering the consequences, not you, nobody would blame you."

"But that's just it, I don't want all the blame to be on you, it was just as much my choice as it was yours. I didn't want them to hate you."

Rumple sighed. "I know sweetheart. I'm sorry I've been confusing you, I know you want to be with Will, I see that now. So instead of working on picking up where we left off, I'm going to work on being the man and the father you deserve."

"Rumple your very sweet but I don't know about this." I said turning off the running water in the sink before facing him.

He places the dry rag down and takes my hands in his, interlacing our fingers together lovingly. "We won't ever know unless we try."

"I do appreciate you for what you were going to do, but I don't know if we can ever be fixed." I said removing my hands from his.

"Belle I know I can't change the past or rebuild what we had, but I can build you a future. One where you're happy and prosperous. The one that I've always seen for you since you were a little girl. Three years ago I gave you a library to show you my appreciation for making me the happiest man in the world, but somewhere between then and now I lost sight of what I truly wanted." He confessed affectionately. His speech faltering as he was trying to hold back his tears.

"What is it that you want?"

"What I've always wanted since the moment you were born and placed in my arms." He took a long pause before continuing. "Your happiness, even if it's without me." The tears began to fall from his eyes as he spoke, I saw all the pain that this whole thing has caused us. It took its toll on us both, both of us were hurting so badly, both broken. "I shouldn't have been contented with lying to you just to keep you with me. I should have been spending every moment fighting to be with you and only you."

I could see all the hurt in Rumple's eyes as he spoke. His confession of being my father and my lover was a lot of me to take in and I felt the tears searing my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "It's okay Rumple." Was all I could say, but this was anything but okay. I comforted him with a hug and he squeezed me back while burying his face into the crook of my neck, his warm tears caressing my skin. I wasn't sure where this would take us. But I was finally ready to forgive him.

The sound of Henry and Regina giggling outside in the snow brought us back down to earth. "I think we need to go outside and take in some of Mother Nature's winter splendor, Henry and Regina can't have all the fun." I said using my thumb to wipe his tears away.

After getting warmly dressed I went outside with the rest of my family, who was right in the middle of a snowball fight.  
 _Splat!_ The snowball that hit me came from out of nowhere. "Got you Belle!" Henry said bent over laughing. I quickly scooped up a handful of snow and patted it down to form a perfect snowball and threw it back at him, but Henry was too quick for me and dodged it effortlessly. "Ha Ha, missed me!"

"Not for long." I scooped up another snowball and threw it again, this time making contact. My victory of nailing my nephew with a snowball was short-lived when another one hit me in the arm.

"Nobody hits my son with a snowball and gets away with it-" Regina said before being cut off by a snowball hitting her in the side. "Ow!"

"And nobody hits my babygirl." Rumple said tossing an already prepared snowball up in the air.

"Now would anyone else like a go?" Henry didn't mind, he took a playful charge, screaming his little battle cry and tackled my father playfully into the snow. Regina and I both laughed at them wrestling in the snow. The now seven year old was getting bigger and stronger everyday. The snowball fight continued on. It was Regina and Henry against me and Rumple. By the end of the game my hands were frozen and numb, we were covered in snow, and our cheeks ached from laughing. The four of us went inside to warm up with hot chocolate by the fire.

xox0xox

It was Friday evening, and I had a stern talking to with Rumple. I told him to be nice to Will and not have a repeat of what happened at Granny's. Although I didn't have to worry much because my sisters would be there having dinner with us also. I prepared a delicious meal from a cook book I read, my sisters helped too, though they spent most of the time bickering with one another but we were still able to have dinner ready by the time Will arrived. After I acquainted my boyfriend with my sister Zelena, who seemed to like Will, we all went to the dining room for dinner.

"Belle did you cook this all by yourself?" Will asked with a mouthful. "It's delicious."

"Is that what your mother taught you, to talk with your mouth full?" Rumple remarked.

I gave Rumple a don't even think about it look before addressing Will's question. "I had help."

"Yes but you did most of the work." Zelena said giving me all the credit for dinner.

"My daughter has always been an amazing cook." Rumple added and I had the decency to blush.

"So Will how long have you and Belle been dating?"Zelena asked.

"So far 8 months, the best 8 months of my life."

"You seem like such a nice young man. Belle means a lot to us, so I'll trust you take care of my baby sister."

"Yes, without any doubt, Belle means everything to me." Will said without any hesitate.

"Aww, how sweet." Zelena cooed.

"Yeah how sweet indeed." Regina said mocking her sister. "Zelena guess who Will's related to."

"I don't know. Who?"

"Robin." She said nonchalantly. Regina was so brash at times, even when she didn't need to be.

"Can we stop bringing him up?" Zelena said angrily at the mention of Robin's name.

"Not until you tell me the truth, are you and Robin dating?"

"Regina that's enough. Can't you two put your differences aside and try to act like loving sisters for the sake of Belle?" Rumple said ending their dispute.

The dinner went well after that. Will asked my father if it would be okay if he escorted me to the dance and to my surprise, Rumple gave his blessing. Zelena, being a fashion major, offered advice on what I should wear and Regina suggested that I style my hair down instead of an up do. Rumple even said he would cover the expenses for a limo. After dinner I pulled the dessert from the fridge, it was a New York style cheese cake I decided to make since Zelena was visiting from New York. Soon the weight of the meal was upon us and a full belly always made my father sleepy. He retired to his room for the night and so did Zelena, Regina, and Henry. Will was allowed to stay a couple of hours longer so we opted for making out and watching TV in the den.

"Have you ever watched Game Of Thrones?" I asked. It was my favorite show and the new season had started.

"No unfortunately my family isn't able to afford HBO."

"Let's watch it, it's my favorite show"

"Well if it's your favorite show, I'm sure I'll love it."

We got comfortable on the sofa in the media room. I brought some soda out for our refreshments and I located the program on the ONDemand and we begin to watch season one episode one titled _Winter is Coming_. On my father's 80 inch TV screen, they showed Ned Stark beheading a man of the Night's Watch for desertion.

"So he just decapitates that man, for only trying to escape with his life?" Will asked with some confusion.

"You have to understand he took a vow. Its death if anyone leaves their post at the Wall."

Will sighed at my explanation. He didn't seem to be enjoying Game of Thrones as I thought he would. After about an hour, it was finally at the end of the episode. Jami and Cersi Lannister, brother and sister, were making love in a deserted tower in the kingdom Winterfell. I glanced to my boyfriend who wearing a disgusted expression.

"This is just sick, they're brother and sister, that's incest."

"Will, you can't help who you love."

"Well you're not supposed to fall in love with your family members. It's disgusting."

When Will said that it kind of broke my heart a bit. I thought maybe he was more understanding, but clearly he wasn't in this situation. I fell in love with my father, and we both assumed we were related. Will would certainly find me disgusting too. I was sort of disappointed that we couldn't enjoy my favorite show together. Will turned down watching another episode and we ended our night together. I walked him out. We didn't even kiss this time because of the awkwardness of how the date ended.

Will was gone and I heard the familiar theme music to Game of Thrones playing on my dad's TV in his room. The door was wedged open and Rumple never minded when I didn't knock.

"Dad? Are you sleeping?" I asked standing in the door's frame.

"No sweetheart, what's the matter?" He said pausing the show.

"Can we watch Game of Thrones together?"

"Of course Belle," I ran into his room and jumped on his bed excited before getting under the covers next to him. He chuckled at my eagerness and un-paused the show. We were watching the third season episode eight titled _Second Sons_. 40 mins into the episode, a drunken Tyrion Lannister was trying and failing, due to his own good standing morals, to consummate his marriage with his 14 year old bride Sansa. I could tell the scene was making my father uncomfortable.

"Do you ever regret it?" I asked speaking of our intimate relationship.

"Everyday. I shouldn't have done that to you. Father's are not suppose to fall in love with their daughters." He confessed.

"But I was happy you did." I said giving him a soft smile before continuing to watch our favorite show together. Eventually my eyes gave weight and I fell asleep next to him. When I woke up the next day I was still in bed beside him, I sighed to myself thinking of how I always wanted this when me and my father were together, but it was always a far-fetched dream due to circumstances regarding Cora. But even now, somewhere deep inside me, this was still what I wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

_Gold_

Belle was still laying there next to me sleeping peacefully, I wouldn't disturb her and end this moment too soon. Instead I watched her and moved the fallen strands of hair from her beautiful sleeping face **.** I had to relieve myself so badly, but I couldn't bring myself to move suddenly and risk waking her up. I wished I could see what she was dreaming about. Was it about books, about her family, me or Will? What could she be dreaming about that could keep a soft smile on her lips as she slept? I suppose whatever she was dreaming about I was happy it was a good dream. I used to tell Belle when she was a little girl that dreams were glimpses into the future, and the minds way of preparing us for it, its the reason why we feel deja vu.

Belle's eyes slowly began to shift open and then she did the most adorable thing, she yawned making little squeaky noises as she did. It was the way she would do it when she was a baby. She was still a baby. My babygirl. I may have become more than just a father to her at one point, but she would always remain my little girl.

"Morning dad." She said shifting in the bed in order to face me. "We haven't done this before, waking up to one another."

"You've never had breakfast in bed either." I said while getting up from our cozy nest. "You stay here where it's warm and I'll go make you something."

xox0xox

I opened the door to my over stocked refrigerator. Regina did the shopping now and the pantry and fridge were filled with unhealthy food with high fructose corn syrup. A dream for my 7 year old grandson and a nightmare for my irregularity. But the essentials were there for breakfast, Egg-o Waffles and heat and eat sausage patties. I did however freshly squeeze some orange juice for her. After the waffles popped up from the toaster, I heard someone shuffling by my front door.

"Who's there?" I called out to the intruder. "Cora! What the hell are u doing breaking into my house?"

"Well hello to you too Rumple," She said mockingly with a coy smile. My ex-wife then begins walking around, almost like she was reacquainting herself or trying to find something. "No live-in girlfriend yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

She paused her wandering. " _I made a promise to someone that I'd find a way to leave you._ " She mocked me sarcastically like she was a child.

I chuckled. Even after all of the cheating she did while she was married to me, she had the nerve to be jealous of a promise. "It wasn't another woman I made that promise to."

"Really, then who could elicit such a promise from you?"

"Belle." I said simply.

Cora's nose wrinkled. "Belle wanted you to divorce me?"

"Yes and I didn't because I was trying to be a good husband and father, but she saw you for what you really are. A mean spiteful harlot with a lust for doctors and florists." I turned back to head to the kitchen. I could hear the sizzle of my daughter's food being cooked in the oven and I wouldn't let it be ruined all because of Cora. When I took the sausage out of the oven I could hear her heels clicking as she followed me into the kitchen.

"How could Belle know I was cheating, you didn't even know." Cora asked standing behind me while I began to plate my daughter's food.

"She didn't have to know, but she did know that you weren't right for me."

"Funny talks you have with Belle, glad to hear you take advice from a 16 year old." She said apathetically.

"The smartest 16 year old I've ever known." I smiled but made sure Cora couldn't see it. Not only was Belle wise, she was loving, brave, and passionate. Belle loved with her whole heart, unlike her mother I had the displeasure of marrying. "So is that why you stopped by, to see if I had a girlfriend?"

She took a sigh before crossing her arms at her chest. "I just wanted to check on everyone, nobody is answering their phones and Zelena has been in town for a week and she hasn't even seen her mother."

Cora became bitter. She was always a selfish woman, but I suppose being cast out of the family made her resentful, and now she was here wanting to lash out her frustrations. The frustrations she brought onto herself.

"Have you ever considered the reason my daughters haven't called you is because they don't want to talk to you?" I proposed.

"Your daughters?" She scoffed with a smirk. "That certainly is cute that you still see them that way."

"Because they are." I said quickly, I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to hurt me so I would do something stupid and ruin my chances for the custody hearing.

"Not by blood." She whispered underneath her breath, but still loud enough for me to hear. I took a threatening step closer to her. I wasn't going to stand for her gloating about my children not being mine when it was her fault they weren't."Oh calm down Rumple, you're not going to hurt me. Where's my Zelena? I want to see her."

"And what about Belle, or Regina or even Henry?" I shook my head at her, she was a terrible mother, she tricked me for so long, thank God my son and daughters finally opened my eyes in order for me to see the person she really was. "Why don't they get the same attention as Zelena? They may not be related to me but they're your flesh and blood."

"Because Zelena's pregnant." She explained. I shrugged at her excuse, if it was one at all. She didn't want to see them because she didn't care. "Fine can I see them?" she asked halfheartedly and rolled her eyes.

"Our agreement states that you can see them when, and if they want to see you."

"And do they? I'm sure Belle misses me, I'm still her mother."

"Dearie, I doubt you have even crossed her mind."

Why couldn't Cora understand that they didn't want to see her because she lied to them, for their entire life? A mother, a good mother would never have done that. If I didn't matter to her, they still could have, but they didn't, not to her, the only thing that mattered to Cora was Zelena and power.

She let out a frustrated groan. "This was all your fault Rumple." She said while pointing a finger at me.

"My fault, you cheated on me!"

"Because you were pathetic, all the power in Storybrooke and you did nothing with it." She snapped angrily. "We could have ran this town together, but you chose to be a family man instead."

"Because that's what a father does, he puts his children first." She remained quiet, Cora knew I was right, even if I was offered all of the power in the world, I would still choose my children. "Look I don't want to call the police on you for breaking and entering, so just leave, I'll mention to them that you stopped by."

"Fine, I'll go." she said and I walked her out.

"Oh and dearie," I said opening the door for her to leave. "The next time you break into my house, I'll get a retraining order and you'll never get to see Belle ever again."

Once she was gone I went back to the kitchen and regained my composure and made a mental note to change the locks. Belle's food was no longer warm and I cursed under my breath for entertaining my ex-wife long enough for that to happen. I reheated Belle's food and even placed some parsley on the plate for garnish. It definitely made the meal look more appetizing and appealing. Belle was going to enjoy it. She always cooked breakfast for me so I was more then happy to return the favor and if it brings us closer together as father and daughter, what did I have to lose?

"What took you so long? I was getting ready to come looking for you." Belle said sweetly as I was entering my bedroom.

"I'm glad you didn't," I said handing her the breakfast I prepared and getting back in bed beside her. "Your mother came to visit."

"You mean my egg donor, she's not a mother." She said with a mouthful of waffles. "What did she want?"

"I'm not sure, she could have been here for many reasons, but I'm sure she was looking for something that would null the contract I have with her, so she could get custody of you."

"Like what?"

"Like another woman perhaps."

"Another woman. She was the other woman."

"Indeed she was." I said before chuckling, it reminded me of all those times she use to call Cora the other woman, and Belle insisted that she was technically my wife. Now that I think about it, Belle was. She did everything a wife would do and she was even great with helping with Henry, she would make a great mother too.

"You know dad, if you were to date another woman, I wouldn't hold you back. I mean I couldn't, I'm with Will, it's only right you find someone to make you happy as well."

Is that what she thought, that I wanted to find someone else to fill her place? "Belle the only person I want is you." I told her and placed my hand on her thigh affectionately. Causing her to stop eating and met my emphatic gaze. "I know you're with Will, but that won't push me into wanting to be in a relationship with a woman that isn't you."

"You're really choosing me, aren't you?" Belle asked with a smile.

"I've chosen you since the beginning, I've only now wanted to prove it, because I don't care anymore about what people will think of us, rather it be father daughter or as lovers, as long as we're together that's all that really matters."

Our eyes were locked on each other. Her blue eyes so bright, yet so soft and loving, and it reflected her nature, a compassionate little girl who always found the good in people and if it wasn't there, she created it. We were too caught up in the moment to notice we were leaning into each other slowly, perhaps for a kiss, but we didn't know for sure because it was interrupted by her cell phone blaring an annoying ringing for a text notification.

She reaches over to the nightstand for her phone."Oh- uh- It's Ruby she said its an emergency. She wants me to meet her at Granny's in an hour."

"Well finish your breakfast first. I didn't slave over that stove for nothing." I mentioned as a joke.

"Stove? Dad all you did was put the waffles in the toaster."

"Well yeah, but I still could of burnt myself." I quipped and we shared a laugh. I was so happy that we were becoming what we used to be.

Xox0xox

Around noon I went to my shop, My son was doing a fine job of running it, but he had other things to focus on like his up coming wedding. I was so proud of him for finding his soulmate, even though it was an arrangement. Emma was a nice young lady, the mayor's daughter, and the sheriff. Bae's mother, My first wife was no worse then Cora, she abandoned me and our son, leaving not so much as a note or a goodbye kiss on my son's forehead. I reported her missing, but the police never found her, I extended my search outside of Maine and found out she was in Boston living with a cruise ship captain, by the name of Killian Jones. I couldn't believe the lengths she went through just to be with him. Nobody's done that for me, not her, not Cora, not until Belle. A 13 year old risked everything for me, she risked us being caught together, she risked going behind our family's back just to be with me. While I was too selfish to see that all she wanted was to be chosen and valued by me, by her father.

While in my shop, I received a call from the Storybrooke Correctional Facilities. I flipped open my phone to answer the urgent call. "This is Gold."

An automatic voice began to speak. "You have a collect call from inmate Victor Whale. Would you like to accept the charges?"

"Yes." The automated system transferred my call.

"Hello?" Doctor Whale's voice said over the phone.

"Yes, this is Gold."

"I need your help." his voice was trembling like he had been crying. I could even hear what sounded like him sniffling. "I need a lawyer. I don't want to go to prison Mr. Gold please help me.

"You're going to have to calm down Dr. Whale." I explained. "Don't answer any of the police questions until I get there. Just stay quiet and stay calm. Don't let them see you crying, they will play on that emotion to try and get information out of you."

"Okay I'll try but its not my fault, Mr. Gold, I-"

I had to cut him off or risk him further incriminating himself. "Don't say anything over the phone, they're tapped, just remain calm. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

The snow was at least 5 inches thick on the ground, but I still had to get there before Dr. Whale did anything stupid like giving into the police interrogation techniques. He sounded close to caving in, and I couldn't help but wonder what happened. Whale was a nice man, a womanizer turned doctor. He seemed to have his priorities in order, what could drive him to commit a crime?

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing here." My soon- to- be daughter-in-law asked as I was walking into the sheriff's station. It was a rude question and I gave her a condescending glare. "I mean it's good to see you."

"Likewise Emma." I said ignoring her rudeness. "I'm here for Doctor Whale."

"Please tell me you're not representing that monster."

"He asked for my help, it's my job to see if I can."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Emma said before turning on her heels to lead me to the interrogation room.

Before I entered, I peeked in the small window of the interrogation room door. His head was placed in his arms, crying on the table in front of him, he was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

"Don't let those crocodile tears fool you, this man is a creep." Emma warned.

"What are the charges?" I finally asked, what could he have done that would cause him to have such an emotional effect.

"Child molestation and sexual assault." Emma said, which made all my muscles tense up and I felt my stomach cringe on the inside. It almost felt like she was reading my charges.

"Who was the victim?" I asked.

"A 16 year old girl, Ruby Lucas."

My daughter's friend, Dr. Whale and I may done the same crime, but Ruby was my daughter's best friend. Whale was too close for comfort. What if this man had chosen Belle instead? This was probably the emergency Ruby needed to talk to Belle about this morning.

"I'd like to speak to him alone." Emma unlocked the interrogation room to let me inside. I took my seat on the other side of the table in front of Doctor Whale and pulled out my note pad to jot down some notes. "Okay Whale start from the beginning."

He sniffed and wiped the fallen tears from his flamed eyes and began to explain. "Ruby and her grandmother came to a doctor's appointment. It was just a routine check up. I had to ask her grandmother to step out of the room because due to HIPAA's law I can't ask if she's pregnant while a guardian is in the room."

"I understand. Continue." I said while taking detailed notes.

"I continued the physical, and she told me she was sexually active but she was practicing safely. To which I amended her on being responsible but I wasn't expecting her to admit that she thinks about me, and she even thought about me sexually."

"And what did you tell her." Ruby was a very sweet but promiscuous teenager. I didn't expect her to actually take a serious interest in an older men.

"I told her that she was too young, and she wouldn't want an old man like me and sent her on her way. But she was so...persistent. I mean, _really_ determined. She seduced me. I'll admit I didn't put up much of a fight. But we had sex."

"How many times did you have sex with the victim?" I didn't like calling Ruby that, but I had to remain impartial.

"Three, twice in my examination room and once at her house where we were caught." He admitted with some remorse.

His story moved me. It was like Dr. Whale was basically me and I was trying to defend and justify my actions to myself. It was sort of an out of body experience while he was explaining himself. But what I did to Belle was much worse. I had a moment of weakness, and caved into my most carnal desire. I violated her first, then she became persistent, and with lack of better judgment, I took my daughter's virginity. Whale on the other hand did the right thing, when Ruby admitted that she liked him, Whale sent her home. I didn't do anything of the sort and yet he was the one in trouble.

"I'll be honest with you Dr. Whale. I don't know if I can take this case. They can charge you with a number of things. Molestation, sexual assault, abuse, rape, not to mention you're a doctor and you violated the patient doctors relationship which is a medical negligence lawsuit. And another thing, Ruby Lucas is my daughter's friend, I don't know how I feel about helping the rapist of Belle's friend."

Victor scoffed and shook his head in contemplation. "You know what, I don't even care what happens to me. I love Ruby and I just don't want her to be scared."

"You love her?"

"I do, I don't know how or when it happened, but I fell in love with her." He began to cry again. "I'll admit to my crimes. And do my time."

"Let's not get too hasty Dr. Whale, give me a day to think about it and I'll get back to you."

xox0xox

By the time I made it home, it was all over the news. Regina and Belle were even watching the news report on the television. Sidney's news headline read _Scandalous doctor seduces his 16 year old mistress_. That damn Sidney always had a way of twisting the story around to get more viewers. Sidney went over details to the point of even graphically describing the scene of the crime. Belle couldn't listen or watch anymore. She turned and left the den and headed upstairs to her room. I quickly followed her to see if she was okay.

She was sitting on her bed sniffling on the verge of tears when I knocked on her door frame. "Uh- Belle, are you going to be alright sweetheart?"

She nodded while sniffling trying her best to hold fast to her tears that were ready to fall any second. I nervously took my spot next to her on the bed, fearing the nature of this matter would make it hard for both of us to talk about.

"What about Ruby, is she going to be okay?" I asked and Belle completely broke down, I hated seeing how much this situation was hurting her, hell it was bothering me too.

"Oh daddy, it's all my fault." She said curling herself tightly into my chest, her tears leaving their wet marks on my suit. "Ruby says it's not but I know it is. I didn't mean to get her into trouble."

"It's okay Belle," I cooed soothingly rocking her. Belle was hysterical about what happened to her friend and I hated seeing my daughter like this. "Stop crying and tell me what happened."

"It was at the girl's night. We were all drunk and I was the one who told Ruby she should make the first move with Dr. Whale." She said loudly through her tears.

"Shh calm down Belle, you girls were drinking and having a good time. You weren't thinking straight and neither was Ruby, this wasn't your mistake." I told her. Belle has never been drunk before meaning her words were irrational and couldn't have made any sense, Ruby took it upon herself to take matters into her own hands and sleep with Whale, although like Whale said, he wanted her too. This wasn't on Belle. But something else was bothering me. Something that could mess up my chances of gaining custody of Belle. "You need to tell me if you said anything about us while you were drunk?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Belle are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I didn't say anything." She took a short moment to think to herself. "Well-"

"Well what? What did you tell your friends?" I asked quickly, I needed to know. This whole situation was becoming more and more terrifying to me.

"Nothing about us, I just mentioned that I was 13 when I lost my virginity."

I sighed and shook my head, fearing that what she told her friends would come back to haunt me. My mind begin to run to the worst possible things. Like what if they called Belle to the stand as a witness to testify? What if they questioned her to the point that she had no choice but to tell the courts everything? I'm an attorney, I know how lawyers like playing on the naivety of teenagers. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was consoling my daughter.

"It's okay Belle we can put this all behind us. I'm not taking the case."

"No dad you have to, Whale can't go to jail, Ruby loves him," Belle Implored, but how could I? I would be representing the rapist of my daughter's friend, I needed to keep at least an ounce of the morals I had left.

"Sweetheart I can't help out a sex offender, what would that say about my character?"

"That you're pretty open to it, seeing as you did the same." She was right, only, what I did was much worse. Belle was only 13 and I thought she was my biological daughter.

"Exactly, people may start suspecting some foul play about me." I tried to clarify to my daughter. She didn't understand how this would make me look. I had my own hearing coming up. What if me representing a sex offender jeopardized my chances of gaining custody of Belle?

"So, a week ago you were ready to tell our family about us."

"Yes, _our_ family," I explained. "Not Storybrooke."

"Dad, please he doesn't deserve this, I don't want my best friend to be hurt and blaming herself." She pleaded with those deserving blue eyes.

"And she shouldn't Belle, it's these laws. They're supposed to protect us, but sometimes they don't." I couldn't help but think back to when I was so worried that I would get caught with Belle, and my biggest fear was her blaming herself for what happened. I couldn't let that happen to Belle's best friend. "You're right, Ruby shouldn't blame herself. I believe you once said _you cant help who you fall in love with_. I'll help him."

"Thank you dad." she said giving me the warmest hug. It felt so good to have her back in my arms, I almost didn't want to let her go. But I did and wiped her tears and reminded her that daddy was going to take care of everything.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews.  
-RL


	16. Chapter 16

_Belle_

I finally had enough courage in me to meet my biological father, Maurice French. I couldn't explain how it felt, it didn't feel real that's for sure. I was sort of worried about how he would react to me. Would he be happy or would he cry? Would I cry? So many things were running through my head. I was thankful that I had Regina and Henry with me. She was going to meet her real father too.

Our first stop would be the hospital, where Doctor Henry worked. I could tell Regina was just as nervous as I was. Her hands were shaky while on the steering wheel and her eyes kept checking the rear view mirror, not for traffic, but at Henry who was sitting in the back seat of her Mercedes. I supposed she did have a lot more to worry about regarding her son, but she wasn't meeting a complete stranger. We've all met Doctor Henry before and he was a really nice man, I didn't doubt he would be happy to have my sister as a daughter and a new grandson.

The three of us made it to the hospital and got some help at the reception desk as to how to locate Dr. Henry's office. The lady at the reception desk was pleasant and nice enough to escort us there.

"Regina its so good to see you." He said getting up from his desk to greet us. "And look at you Belle, all grown up already, how old are you now?"

"16."

"16? My, how time flies. Seems like just yesterday you were only 5." he turns his attention to my nephew, shyly hiding behind his mother. "And this must be Henry."

"My mommy said your name is Henry too."

He gives him a handshake."It is. Its nice to meet you Henry."

We sat on a small sofa in his office, Henry sits in Regina's lap, still shy and refusing to leave his mother's side. Dr. Henry takes his seat back behind his desk and the room fell quiet and awkward, which only made me worry about meeting my father, would we have this awkward silence too? Regina only looked down at her shoes, not making any eye contact with the man who was her biological father.

"So Regina, how are you?" Dr. Henry asked breaking the troublesome silence.

"I'm good I guess," It got quiet again, until Regina broke the silence this time. "You know this is all very strange for me. Did you have to have sex with her?"

"If this is your way of asking me do I regret it, no I don't." He said ardently. "You're mother was a complicated woman and I was a lonely man. But if you give me a chance-"

"I have a father." Regina said flatly.

"I know-"

"He's the only person who's ever been there for me." Regina continued, and she was right. Rumple loved her and never judged her about anything, unlike Cora.

"I understand Regina-"

"Do you really? Because I don't. None of this makes any sense."

"I understand how you're feeling, you're confused about why all this happened. But that's just life, I would think you out of all people would understand what life does to a good person." Dr. Henry said making Regina cling to her son tighter.

"I know you're upset and I can't thank Mr. Gold enough for raising you into a beautiful young woman." He remarked affectionately, but Regina still hadn't looked at him. "You know, I was the doctor who pulled you out of your mother. I've birthed many, many children over the years as a doctor, but I remember when you were born."

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Yes, you were this little baby girl, with hair black as night and pure brown eyes. It was something about you that just.. just stuck with me." He sighed ruefully. "Then I had to give you away to your father. He was so happy to have you. I remember him crying and I remember thinking that this man is the luckiest guy in the world."

"But he wasn't," Regina said quickly. "You should have said something, you could have told him."

"I didn't know for sure Regina. And I didn't have the heart to break someone else's."

"But I grew up without my real father, without actually knowing you." She vented.

"But you did know me," He explained. "When you were 6 and you broke your arm, don't you remember the special cast I made for you. Black because it was your favorite color." He said, which gained him a smile from her. "And when you were 11 and had a stomach virus. Remember when you were feeling better I had the kitchen fix you a nice juicy steak because you had your appetite back."

"I remember." she nodded with a warm smile.

"Regina its never too late for me to start. I've never had children before, but I always wanted a daughter." He confessed. "You don't have to call me dad or whatever, just let me be there for you, like I should have been."

"Okay." She finally said. Doctor Henry got up from behind his desk and gave Regina a big hug, they continue to talk and got to know one another. They even set a date to meet up for lunch. I hoped I would get the same successful results when I met my biological father.

We left the hospital and our next stop was the coffee shop where we all got tall cups of hot chocolate. Mine was full with marshmallows and chocolate chips, Regina's was topped with caramel and toffee nuts. Henry got the works, marshmallows, mini chocolate chip cookies, sprinkles, whipped cream and cinnamon. I didn't want to think about the sugar rush he would have later.

"Regina can I ask you a question?"

"Duh what's up?" She said before taking a sip of her hot beverage.

"It's a question I'm not suppose to ask." I said nervously fumbling with my cup.

"What, like a sex question?" Regina chuckled. "Belle I think you're far from still needing to learn about sex."

"No its not that." I rolled my eyes, Regina was never able to take me seriously.

"Well what then?" She asked, turning onto Main Street.

"You know how I told you about Ruby and Dr. Whale. How they're in love?

"Yeah?"

"What if- what if I like an older man?" I asked just letting the words roll out my mouth.

"Then you like an older man, its not unusual." She said with a small shrug. "As long as it's not like some old geezer, but what about Will?"

"I still like him, but I don't know, it's just- I don't feel as close to him as I wanted to be." I confessed. Ever since I forgave Rumple, it felt like me and Will were drifting apart.

"Well you should do whatever makes you happy," She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate and looking in her rear view mirror to Henry. "Just don't do what Ruby did or I did, just wait."

Honestly I was alone in my situation, there was just no one I could talk to about it, I couldn't tell Regina that our father was the older man I was attracted to. And I would be completely devastated if what happen to Whale happen to Rumple. But a question still lingered in my mind, what will happen when I do become of age, would my family be more susceptible to us then?

We made it to the flower shop named Game Of Thorns. I certainly found that funny, since it was a play on words for my favorite show. Of course Mr. French didn't know that it was my favorite show. But just like how Regina named her son Henry and didn't know her real father was named Henry too, maybe there was just this connection between us.

"Hello?" I called out entering the shop. Nobody was at the registers, but I could hear rustling in the backroom.

A tall man stepped from the backroom, not particularly noticing that I was there. "We're close, come back in the spring-" He drops the pot he was holding, awe stricken by my presence. He seemed to recognize me which was weird because I've never met him before. "Belle, is it really you?" He asked in disbelief while stepping over the mess he made.

"Yes. Its nice to meet you." I said with some uncertainty, I wasn't sure what I was suppose to say to him, but I held my hand out for a handshake.

He doesn't shake my hand, he just looks me over with tears welling in his eyes. They were blue, like mine.

"Can I- can I hug you?" He asked and I nodded. He practically broke down while I was in his embrace, but it was as though I could feel his pain, all the years he spent wondering about me. "Oh Belle this is all I ever wanted, just to hold you." he said wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry my mother kept me from you, if I had of known-"

"No, don't apologize for her Belle. You're here now that's all I care about," He sniffed. "Wait here, there something I've been wanting to give you."

He returned with a painting of me as a baby, but the painting wasn't painted with paint, but with rose petals. "Your mother gave me a picture of you when you were only a month old. I enlarged the picture and been working on it ever since."

It was a masterpiece if I ever saw one, and he made this for me without even actually knowing me. It was beautiful and so detailed. The texture was even soft when I touched one of the petals on the picture.

"Its beautiful, but how did you keep the petals from dying?"

"A painstaking process, you see I have to treat each petal and it takes a day to dry. Then I have to re-texturized it to make the petals soft again. Once that has time to dry, I'm able to layer the petals on the picture. I used pink roses to match your skin tone, and blue for your eyes, but I had to dye white roses to match your hair."

"You did all that just to make a picture of me?"

" Belle every dream I ever dreamt was of you. Doing this hobby was the only way for me to feel close to you."

"But you didn't even know me, why did you care so much?"

"Because when a man becomes a father, his children are all that matters. I may have not known you, but I always loved you."

I was blown away, fathers and their daughters, was there ever a stronger bond? Probably not. "I think I'm allow to have two fathers." I said with a smile and saw his eyes lit up because I accepted him.

"I think you are too." He said smiling too.

"Wait, were you the man who use to wave at me after school?"

"Yeah you caught me a few times, I just needed to see you."

"Why didn't you try to talk to me?"

"I didn't want to scare you, "He chuckled. "I would have looked like a lunatic running up to you saying, Belle I AM YOUR FATHER." He said like Darth Vader and we shared a laugh.

We continued to talk and really got to know one another, he was very sweet man and didn't mind answering all my curious questions. He also told me about how he wanted to reveal himself as my father, but because my dad was the most powerful man in town, he thought it would end badly for him. He showed me around his shop and even gave me and Regina a bouquet of carnations to take home with us.

xox0xox

After a few more months, things were becoming clearer that me and Will were just not meant for each other, but we still carried on as a couple, we hid behind the lies we told ourselves, that maybe tomorrow things would get better, but they didn't.

I didn't dwell on it much, because in the back of my mind I thought things would just work themselves out. But if I were honest with myself, I didn't want them to. Not with Will.

It was sort of like Rumple and I started over, but this time we built on a stronger foundation. We took things a lot slower then before, we relearned each other on a more romantic basis. I didn't sleep in my room anymore, I didn't feel it necessary, the only reason why I did before was because of Cora. Now that she was gone I was able to indulge myself.

And It felt right, like this was where I belong. Though I wasn't ready to completely end things with Will because I was still a little unsure. But I could tell Rumple was really trying. And perhaps I was trying too.

"I suppose you're making a habit of this." Rumple asked rolling over after just waking up.

I yawned. "Don't act like you don't like it, be honest, you're happy I'm back in your bed."

"I'm not unhappy." He smiled softly. "Come here." Rumple pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. I loved being in his arms, where it felt safe.

"Do you have to go to work today?"

"Yes, if you want me to keep Whale out of prison, I have to."

"But when you leave the bed, it gets cold." I casually pleaded.

"I can lay here a moment more." He said and I cuddled into his warmth some more then sighed, I couldn't help but think about how this was what I always wanted. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"That for a long time this was what I wanted. No Cora, no lies, no secrets, just us." I told him.

"It could still be that way."

"It could but-" I trailed off, I didn't want to breathe life into his name and honestly I didn't want to talk about Will.

"Yeah I know. And tonight's prom. I'm sure he will want to go to third base tonight." He turns to me. "You won't let him will you?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I teased.

"Belle!"

"Only kidding." I smiled.

"Good, because I'm still your father, I don't want to think about you having sex with anyone." He said cupping my chin to meet his gaze.

"Unless its you?"

"Unless its me." He agreed.

I haven't thought about him sexually in a while, but I definitely missed it. The way he could make me melt underneath him, watching his hair move as he rocked himself in and out of me, of course I missed it. "So you still think about us.. in that way?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do when you think about me?" I asked, it certainly was a turn on that he still thought of me in that way.

"I touch myself." He said embarrassed by it, but he didn't have to be, I liked that he still thought about me sexually.

"And do you say my name just when you're about to-"

"Belle," He said cutting me off. "What are you doing?"

"What, I was curious."

"And how often do you get curious about me, and what I do?"

"Um-, lots as of lately." I confessed while biting my lip.

"Well allow me to put your mind at rest. You are the only woman I think about in that way."

I loved when he called me a woman, when I'm with him, I even felt like one, not like a teenager.

"I think about you too." I blushed. "But I still cant." It would be wrong to have sex with him while I was with Will. If I did, I would only be doing to Will what Rumple did to me. I just couldn't hurt Will, no matter how bad I wanted Rumple.

"I know." He sighed. "Well I think I should get ready for work."

"Okay. Promise you'll be home in time to see me off to the prom?"

"I promise sweetheart." He said placing a fatherly kiss on my forehead. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. I stayed in the bed basking in his scent, not ready to get up or leave his room. I eventually got up anyways when my stomach growled alerting me that I was ready for breakfast.

"What are you doing sneaking out of dads room?" Regina said startling me.

"What- Damnit Regina, you scared me and I'm not sneaking."

"Did you sleep in his room last night?" Regina asked, she always felt it necessary to voice her opinion about me and our dad. She always thought Rumple was babying me.

"So what if I did?" I huffed folding my arms over my chest. "It's not your problem."

"Belle you're 16, stop acting like a damn baby. You cling to his coat tail like a little girl."

"Oh my God, just leave me alone you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" she asked.

"Nothing." But I felt like she understood, especially when I saw the change in her expression to one that was sort of disgust.

"Look I get that you feel sorry for dad, and maybe you feel the need to replace Cora. But you're his daughter, he will never think of you in that way." She said before walking off.

I wished that we were closer. Regina wasn't the type of sister I could just bond with, she was just so hard nature, and I even felt like she hated me at times.

xox0xox

It was prom night and my nerves gotten the best of me, My other father Moe stop by to see me off to the prom as well. He even made me a yellow rose corsage to match my dress. It was very sweet of him and I appreciated the effort he was making as my new dad. My sister helped me pick my dress, it was gold with embroidered stitching around a plunging neckline, that left almost nothing to the imagination. She claimed that I should show a little more now since I was 16. I reluctantly agreed to wearing the revealing dress, maybe she was right, perhaps I should show a little more, I knew I wasn't going to be the only one scantily clad when Ruby texted me a picture of her dress.

Rumple gave me a diamond necklace and earring set for the occasion. It was beautiful, the diamonds glistened and sparkled every time I moved or when the light reflected it. When Will arrived, Regina took our pictures and I even took some with her and Moe before he left. Regina left too, Henry was asleep upstairs so she decided to go out with her friends for the night.

It was getting close to the time for me and Will to leave and my father pulled him to the side into the den to speak with him alone. Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to make sure Rumple wasn't harassing him about tonight.

"-Bring the wide end through the loop, and then you're able to pull it to the appropriate size you want the tie knot to be, for a prom I recommend a medium size knot." He said fixing Will's tie.

"Thanks Mr. Gold," He chuckled. "I'm not very good with ties, this is only my second time ever wearing one."

"Well you will have to know how to tie it on your own. Pretty soon, you'll start going on job interviews, and your first impression should be the best." He told him before pulling up at chair to sit in. "Have a seat." He told Will.

Will took his seat cautiously on the sofa in front of Rumple. I leaned against the doorway carefully so I could eavesdrop without being seen.

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

"When you take my daughter out, just remember that there is someone at home waiting for her to return in one piece." He said with a stern face.

"You don't have to worry Mr. Gold, I have my Driver's license."

"I'm not talking about just your driving skills." He said before scooting to the edge of the chair to get closer to Will. He wasn't being intimidating or anything, more like concerned. "I know you kids today forget that adults were once teenagers too, I know what happens after prom night."

Will looked confused. "Oh no, Mr. Gold you have the wrong idea-" Will tried to explain, there had been only one time between me and Will and that went horribly wrong. I really don't count it because we didn't even make it that far into the act itself.

"That's besides the point. Look Will, Belle is very special to me, and I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"Who hurt her?" Will asked.

"I did, and she's only now starting to forgive me, but I fear we won't get back to the way we were. I lost her trust, but you have it now. Just don't make the same mistake I did, always choose her, because Belle deserves that, she deserves to be with someone who'll make her happy. And I guess that someone is you."

"And what about now? Have you chosen to put your daughter first?" Will asked.

"Yes I have, she'll always be my little girl, and nobody will ever take that place from her."

"Belle's lucky to have you as a father, I think she'll forgive you."

"I do forgive you." I told him, walking into the den.

"You do?" Rumple asked in shock that I was listening. What Rumple said made me see that he was who I wanted to be with, he finally valued me as not just his daughter or his lover, but as a person too.

I walked over to Will and took him by the hands, he got up from the sofa and stood in front of me. My heart was heavy, but I couldn't keep doing this with him anymore. "Will I'm sorry I can't go to prom, I want to spend tonight with my family."

"But I thought-"

His eyes shifts down with disappointment, I didn't want him to be sad, but if I continued this with him, I would only be hurting him more. "Will, lets face it, we haven't been the same for a long time, and its my fault for dating you to try to get over him."

"Him... Gaston?" He asked.

"Sure, yeah Gaston." I lied to cover for Rumple. "Will you're a nice guy and I have no doubt that you will find the perfect girl for you, but I can't give my heart to you when it belongs to another."

"I understand Belle, I wasn't completely over Ana when I started dating you. I guess we just needed each other until our hearts were healed enough to go back to where we wanted to be." He said.

He was such a nice guy, I had no doubt he would find a girl that would appreciate him as much as I did as a friend. "Can you forgive me, so we can remain friends?"

"Of course, like your father said, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy. Maybe its not too late to see if Anastasia wants to go to prom."

"I think she would love to go to prom with you, After all she did try to fight me over you, I think she still cares."

He smiles and gave me a hug. I was thankful that he was so understanding, unlike Gaston when I broke up with him.

I walked him out and we said goodbye one last time. "See you later Belle, I hope everything works out with you and Gaston." I smiled and wished him good luck with Anastasia before closing the door.

"So, Gaston huh?" Rumple asked apprehensively.

"No daddy, you." I giggled before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing my father deeply, like I been wanting to do for months now. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me off to his room.

* * *

Rumbelle 2017  
And nope were not done yet...  
-RL  
(p.s. This has also been a test chapter. When Belle was listening to others talk, the perspective felt it changed to third person. So my question is, would you like story to be converted to third person perspective (no I's and Me's) while still keeping POV chapters, or should I just shut up and leave it alone. lol)


	17. Chapter 17

Belle and Will remained friends, Gold even put his petty jealousy aside and allowed Belle to go to his graduation party. In fact, he appreciated Will for being a respectful young man and taking care of his daughter when he was proven unworthy of the task. Belle told him that he and Ana were back dating and that they seem to be doing well, which made them both feel a lot better about dumping Will on prom night.

Belle, unfortunately, was still too young for them actually to be together without anyone becoming suspicious. They hid their love like they did before and for the first-week, things went smoothly. They even began planning their family's vacation to San Cabos. A whole week dedicated to just Gold and his three girls and his two grandchildren, everyone including Henry were excited about going to Mexico.

It had been a week since prom and school had been dismissed for the summer. Rumple was in his home office located in a small library next to the den. There was a storm outside, one of the worst Maine had seen in a long time, but his work couldn't be delayed any further, he needed to have Whale's case half way finished at least. He did, however, manage to get him out of jail and placed under house arrest until the trial began. Upon recent discoveries, Flood v. Maine was Gold's only chance to keep Whale out of prison. The trial happened back in the 80's, a man named Teddy Flood began a romantic relationship with a 16-year-old girl. The girl claimed she was in love and they were never sexual until she asked. This was when all the magistrates of Maine's Courts System all agreed that the legal age for consent was declared to be the age of 16.

Gold blew out the biggest sigh of relief. He felt like he been holding that stress in for years. Belle was 16 and consenting to him, so as long as they remained in Maine, they were safe. Gold could live with that. He didn't plan on moving from Storybrooke anytime soon anyways. But there were still other things about Whale's case that worried him, like the breach of doctor -patient confidentiality. Whale still had sex with one of his patients, and Gold didn't want him to lose his medical practicing license just because he fell in love. He was also a good doctor. Whale was the doctor who helped deliver Belle as a newborn.

His fingers were almost aching after doing so much research on his laptop, and his eyes were tired from reading through different manuscripts and official law documents. But this needed to get done, Whale's trial was approaching quickly, and he needed to be prepared. But what he really needed was a break, just a moment to collect his thoughts.

Like a gift from God, she walked in, casually and very nonchalantly, like she didn't see him sitting there at his desk. Gold didn't say anything, only watched her walk to the bookshelves to pull out a book and thumb through it. She was so beautiful. He's reminded of when she was younger and how she'd use to sit in his office while he worked. She would be reading on the couch, Rumple would be tapping at the keys of his laptop, and every so often, he would look up from his laptop to find her smiling at him. He never thought much of it before, but now he realizes maybe they always had something special between them.

Belle groaned. "Summer break is boring."

Gold chuckled. "I think you're the only kid in the world who believes that."

"Well it is, there's nothing to do. School would be a lot better than being at home bored on a rainy day." Belle explained pulling out another book.

"You're doing the right thing," Gold said before looking back down at his laptop to finish his work. "You should read something."

Belle slid the book back into its place on the shelves. "I've already read all of these books, some twice."

"Well when I'm finished with working on Whale's case, we can watch a movie or something." Gold said slightly distracted, typing on his laptop.

Belle groaned again. "How long will that take?"

"I don't know, but I need to finish Belle." He told her.

"Fine," Belle said, before hopping up on his desk to sit. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. She innocently picks up some papers and pretends to be interested in his work. "So how's the case going, is Whale still going to be in trouble?"

"Not as much as before, the legal age of consent in Maine is 16." He said.

She turns to him. "I'm 16, so that means you won't get in trouble either."

"That's correct." Although he wasn't going to stop being with her even if she wasn't 16, Rumple was in love with his daughter, and her age wasn't going to make a difference in their love.

"Oh that such good news, I cant wait to tell Ruby so she can tell Victor." She said excitedly.

"What?" Gold exclaimed. "Belle, has Ruby and Whale still been keeping contact with each other?"

"Well yeah, Ruby goes over to his house." She answered.

Gold sighed. Whale shouldn't be talking to her, let alone inviting her to his home. If the police were to find out, they would throw him right back in jail. Ruby is still the victim in the case, and if they were still in communication with each other, that would prove that he hadn't learned his lesson and he wouldn't get any sympathy from the judge or jury.

"I told him he is not allowed to talk to her until the trial is over."

"But they're in love." Belle tried to explain to her father, surely he could understand, after all, they were in love too.

Rumple knew better than anyone how hard it was to not be with the person you loved. He had to go through it with Belle, and they were living in the same house, which made it even harder for him. To see her every day and live alongside her knowing they would never be together. Those were days he wished he could forget.

"I understand that sweetheart, more than anyone, but he's under an investigation, and if he gets caught again, it'll be over for him. Belle, you need to tell Ruby she can't go over there anymore," he told her. "They can face chat each other."

"Face time dad." Belle corrected with a giggle.

"Well whatever, she's not allowed to go over there anymore." Gold said using his serious father face, as bad as he didn't want to be apart of this case, he didn't want his client to go to prison. Whale would just have to withstand being without Ruby for a couple of more months.

"Okay dad, she won't be happy about that," Belle said with a small shrug.

He chuckled. "I'm sure Whale won't be either, but that's the way these things work." Gold said before looking down to finish typing his report. Belle hadn't left yet. She was just watching him type on his laptop, staring at him with those compelling blue eyes. "Was there something else I can help you with?"

"I was just noticing how stress you are." She said suggestively, dragging a finger across the top of his laptop.

Gold chuckled. He was so focused on his work that he wasn't catching on to her subtle hints. "Very, cases involving a minor always are."

"Then stop working," She said closing his laptop, bringing her legs up onto his desk to lounge in front of him. Gold caught on to what she was doing, and he finally noticed the little shorts she was wearing that were making her legs look long and tantalizing. He cursed himself for being so consumed with his work and not catching onto her plan. "Play with me daddy."

Gold felt the strain against the zipper of his trousers. How was he going to be able to get any work done when she was using his favorite word? He knew she wanted attention, but he didn't want to give it to her just yet, he wanted her to beg for it. Since he wasn't allowed to work, then she wasn't allowed to get her way either.

"Daddy's very busy right now, can't you play with yourself in the meantime?" He teased, leaning back in his chair, keeping his eyes on the 16-year-old vixen who was sitting on his desk.

"It's more fun when you play with me, please daddy." She begged, it was so alluring, and Gold wanted nothing more than to give in. But she's won this game every time they played it. She would tease him until she got her way and they would end up fucking, but this time he wanted to show her that little girls don't always get their way when they ask for something from their fathers.

He placed a hand on her thigh and caressed it before moving up to grope her ass affectionately. He loved the way her skin felt. She was so soft and so young.

"You're being a bad little girl," He removes his hand. "You see daddy's trying to get some work done and you're distracting him."

"Well I can't help being a bad girl, you make me want to do bad things." she said, biting her lip.

"Bad things with your father?"

She got up from the desk and slowly crawls to him. She gleamed at him with a wicked look in her eyes, sending more desires to his engorged cock. She pulled him by his tie and merges her lips with his, passionately kissing him and swirling her nimble tongue around his. "Especially with my father."

"I see," He cleared his throat, trying to stay composed and remember that he was the one who was going to win this game, so he couldn't let her get the upper hand on him. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of what happens to little girls when they're behaving badly."

"Nope, what happens daddy?" She asked wearing a flirty smile.

"They have to be punished." He said before standing up to unbuckle his pants.

Belle sat up on the edge of the desk with wide eyes, watching her father fumble with his zipper and button, they'd never had sex in his office before, and she was looking forward to this adventure. He pulled his thick cock out of its prison, his precum already exuberating from the tip. It looked so yummy to Belle, and she couldn't wait to put her mouth around it. He pulled his pants down entirely before stepping out of them altogether.

Belle became impatient waiting for him, but Gold was taking his time on purpose, he wanted to teach Belle that little girls needed to learn how to wait. But in all honesty, he liked watching her become anxious for his cock. He doesn't give it to her. He just strokes his cock himself while standing in front of her.

"Is this my punishment daddy?" She asked while sitting on his desk. It was making her wet watching him deliver long strokes to his cock. She slid her hand between her legs, but it was removed by his.

"It is, and since you've been so naughty by being impatient, you get to watch daddy touch himself while you're unable to do anything to yourself."

"No fair," She huffed, her parts were tingling, and she wanted nothing more than to play with her father's cock. " Please daddy. I wanna taste it."

"That's a shame Belle. This is what happens to impatient little girls." He said still pulling the length of his cock in front of his daughter. She was squirming on the desk now. He could tell he was making this hard for her. He could only imagine how wet she was. Her eyes kept shifting from his cock then back to his face, Belle was starting to get jealous that she wasn't able to give him the pleasure he was experiencing, but she did as her father told her to and watched him without touching herself.

The little cute pouty face she was giving him was all he needed, and he gave in, even though they were sexual, Gold was still unable to resist his daughter when she made that face.

"Open your mouth sweetheart."

Belle's pouty face turned quickly into a wide grin, she gets up on top of the desk onto her knees excitedly, ready to receive her gift. She opened her mouth letting her father ease his cock into it. Her tight little mouth was so warm and wet, and her tongue was inviting him to go in deeper.

"Fuck." he hissed. " You're getting better at this Princess."

She giggled at her father with him still in her mouth. He wrung his hand around her hair, and pushes her further down onto his cock. He felt like he could live in her mouth. He was amazed by her devotion and loved watching her take almost every inch of him as he plunged himself deeper into her mouth. Her ass was perched in the air and gave him a beautiful view of how round it was. He caressed and squeezed it as reciprocation when he felt her go deeper onto his cock. He pulled her panties down pass her hips then he gently slides his finger inside of her. She takes his cock out of her mouth to moan when she felt him probing inside her.

"Oh fuck, put two inside me." she pleaded.

"Bad little girls don't get to tell daddy what to do, and they definitely don't get to come." He said teasing her. He loved her confidence, but he also wanted to see more of her vulnerable and submissive side.

She looks up at him. "I won't be bad anymore," she said before putting her father's cock back into her mouth.

He groaned at the warm feeling of being stuffed back into her mouth. Belle definitely wasn't making this easy for him to stay in this ruse they were playing.

"How do I know that. You're still not letting daddy get his work done. You're sucking his cock."

Belle begins to suck his cock more vigorously, her legs were trembling from not being entirely fulfilled by his fingers, and her juices were even running down her thighs.

He figured she had enough of his taunts for one day, but he wanted his lesson to stick. He pulled her up by her hair and kissed her lips passionately before trailing wet ones down her jawbone. Once at her neck, he begins biting it softly and sucking until he left a little red mark.

"Lie back, little girl." He told her and Belle does what her father commands lying back on his desk. "Lose the shirt, I want to see all of my little girl's body," he said while stroking himself and watching her obey him.

She removes her shirt effortlessly over her small frame, before tossing it aside."You're so beautiful, how did daddy get lucky enough to have you?"

That made Belle blush. She loved being called beautiful by him. "Now tell daddy what you want him to do. Do you want his cock or his tongue?"

"Fuck me, daddy, fuck me with your big fucking cock." She begged using her legs to bring him closer, his erection resting on top of her stomach.

"Hmmm." he hummed, it was certainly tempting to be inside her. But he doesn't just yet, he instead runs his cock through her wetness, rubbing it on her clit to watch her body jerk from the sensations he was providing. He was teasing her relentlessly, and as much of a pain as it was becoming for Belle, Gold was enjoying it.

"Not yet, remember you're being punished, and you might never get daddy's cock unless I've seen that you've learned your lesson." he said, opening her legs wide and bending over to taste her.

Belle cried out when she felt her father's tongue flick and tease her clit. She tasted so good, he loved eating her out and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair while he was between her legs. Her back arched off the desk as she screamed for more.

He stroked his whole length again, lapping up his daughter. His cock was painfully hard and needed to be inside her. But he wasn't ready yet. He wanted her at his mercy before he found any relief for himself. Belle was coming undone quickly by her father's skillful tongue and as much as she loved her father's oral capabilities, she much rather the feeling of being filled with his cock.

"Daddy please, I want you to fuck me," She begged. "Please, I need it so fucking bad."

Hearing her beg for his cock was all he needed to hear, and he instantly knew that he'd won the game. "Has my little girl learned her lesson?"

"Yes daddy I promise, I'll let you get your work done from now on." She murmured, Belle was already close to coming, she would say anything to get what she really needed.

"Good girl," he took her by the hand so she can guide him inside of her. When he entered her, they both gasped at the feeling. She was so tight. He had to use slow strokes to keep from coming too soon. He moves over her to kiss her, covering her with his body while remaining inside her, thrusting his cock in deeper and deeper.

"Fuck me, daddy, yes just like that." she said slightly breathless from her bliss.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, trying to get as deep as possible. He wanted to feel all of his little girl. He wanted every inch of him inside her.

Her fingertips tread lightly across his back, they were soft and it sent more craving to his core as she did this simple childish thing. Belle was a child, a little 16-year-old girl. Her moans didn't even sound like a woman's. More like a helpless little girl, way in over her head.

"Belle," he whispered softly in her ear. Keeping his thrusts within her limits.

"Yes, I'm so fucking close." she moaned. "Harder, daddy, I need you to fuck me harder."

Her father gave her what she was begging for. He thrust into her harder than ever before. Even making the desk slide an inch across the floor as he made love to his daughter. She threw her legs around his back. He's never been this rough with her, his thrusts were becoming careless and sent her mind places she hadn't ever been. He was groaning her name softly in her ear, Belle could tell he was close too, and at this moment she wanted nothing more than to climax with her father.

She lets him take control of her body and felt the intervals of his thrusts become rugged, until finally, he moaned, spilling his seed inside the barrier between them. He collapsed back into his swivel chair, out of breath and completely sated.

Belle sits up on his desk out of breath as well, watching the rise and fall of her father's chest as he tries to steady his breathing.

"I love you, dad."

He smiled. "I love you more sweetheart."

"Do you want me to let you get back to work?"

Gold chuckled and looks at the wreckage of papers scattered across his desk, some even on the floor. "I think the case can wait one more day, besides we haven't even talked about the first thing we're going to do on our vacation."

The future was definitely going to be a mystery for them, but that was the beauty of it. Each day was an adventure to be revealed.


	18. Chapter 18

_Belle_

Belle's dad was able to get Dr. Whale off the hook scot free. Her father said the trial was grueling. The jury was anything but sympathetic to his plight, but fortunately for the doctor, he had Storybrooke's best lawyer. Mr. Gold was able to convince them to see the good in Dr. Whale, by showing them that he made a mistake, and was too blinded by love to see that he was doing something wrong. It was Gold's predicament too. He'd faced the same repercussions if he were to be caught with Belle. The only stipulations Whale had to agree to for his case to be dismissed, was to see a psychologist regularly and a simple educational class about doctor-patient relationships. Now that the trial was over, Mr. Gold was free to focus on enjoying his vacation with his daughters and two grandchildren.

Everyone was excited about the trip to Cabos San Lucus. It's been so long since the Golds' did something as a family and a trip to the sunny spot in Mexico was the perfect place to unwind and spend time together. Cora was no longer a part of their household, so this vacation was ideal to make new happy memories as a new family.

They arrived at their destination and drove straight to the resort. On the way, they took in the beautiful views of the beach. The waters were clear, and the shores looked more relaxing than any of the beaches in Maine. Belle couldn't wait to throw on her swimsuit and go out to explore the ocean. Mr. Gold checked them in, and the concierge handed him three card keys.

"First, we need to talk about the rooming situation." He said. Belle knew the room assignments were going to be the tricky part. She wanted to room with her father, but she also didn't want to be upfront about it with her sisters.

"How about this. Belle, Henry, and baby Robin can sleep in one room, and me and Regina in the other. Dad, you can have a room to yourself." Zelena suggested.

"Yeah right." Regina scoffed. Belle's middle sister was still pissed that Zelena named her baby after her ex-boyfriend. She assumed that the baby was certainly her ex's child now that they shared a name. Zelena pleaded with her younger sister to be reasonable, claiming that she always liked the name Robin, but Regina wasn't buying it, and it only made her dislike her sister more.

"Mommy I don't wanna sleep with the baby." Henry cried out.

"And I don't want to room with a bunch of kids," Belle said, folding her arms across her chest. "I refuse to be a babysitter while on vacation."

"There's six of us and three rooms. We can all be comfortable sleeping two to a room." Rumple proposed.

"How about, me and dad, Zelena and the baby, and Regina and Henry?" Belle suggested, throwing subtlety out the window altogether.

"Even on vacation, you need to be right next to dad," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "Will you ever just grow up?"

"You should be asking yourself that very same question." Zelena chided.

Regina furrowed her brow. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you act like a child, and you're always jealous of me when I'm only trying to be nice and act like your sister."

"Oh yeah, sleeping with my ex-boyfriend is real sisterly, thanks sis." She said sarcastically.

"That's enough." Their father said, stepping between them and interrupting their heated argument. "There's to be no more fighting while on this vacation, you do enough of that stuff at home. If you can't behave and be nice to each other, I'll end this trip and send you both back to Maine. Is that understood?"

"Yes daddy." The girls complied in unison.

"Good, not another word of Robin's father." Rumple subsided and continued with the rooming arrangements. "Now I agree, Belle shouldn't have to babysit while on vacation. So Zelena you will have a room with Robin." He said handing his oldest daughter the key.

Zelena shrugged her shoulders indifferently. She didn't mind having a room sort of to herself, but she was hoping to spend time with Regina so they could finally put their differences aside and act like sisters.

"Regina, you will share a room with Belle," Rumple said, giving the next key to his middle daughter. "And that leaves Henry and me."

Henry jumped up excitedly. "Yes!"

Belle's heart dropped. "But dad-"

He raised up a hand, stopping Belle from speaking any further, "No buts. Now let's find the rooms and get cleaned up for dinner."

Belle lagged behind Regina in low spirits as they located their room. She couldn't understand why her father didn't want to share a room with her. Belle was looking forward to spending some alone time with him, but it seemed like he didn't. She hoped that each night was spent having sex, finally having the chance to act like a real couple. So she began to think the worst, that perhaps Dr. Whale's case had gotten to him and he just wanted to be alone while on vacation. Or maybe he was beginning to grow tired of her and trying to hide their love from their family. Her plans were completely ruined now that she had to share a room with Regina.

Inside their room, Belle tried her best to cheer up for the sake of being on vacation. She took a look around the room with her sister, and it was undeniably beautiful. It even had a terrace with a view of the beach. Two queen size beds made neatly with vibrant colored sheets, and a wall mounted 40-inch flat screen TV. The bathroom looked like Belle just stepped into a rainforest. The flooring was made of natural stone that still held a soft texture as if it just came off the forest floor. Inside its shower, pebble mosaic tiles lined the walls giving the small area a more exotic feel. It even had a rainfall shower head that lit up to make the water look like different colors.

Regina turned the handle of the shower while Belle was still inside and drenches her in water. "Regina!"

"Sorry Belle, I thought you could use a shower." Regina laughed.

Two could play that game. Belle takes the handheld showerhead and sprays her older sister with water and ensued a playful water fight until both girls were soaked from head to toe with water.

"What are you two doing?" Their father asked. Both girls held guilty looks in their eyes, smiling at each other, and not wanting to rat the other out. "So I suppose you girls couldn't wait to do this in a pool and not in an expensive hotel room?"

The two girls shook their heads and giggled. Rumple smiled. He was beginning to think this trip was a bad idea, but he was happy to see that his daughters were getting along.

"Regina, go check on Henry while Belle and I clean up this mess."

"Okay dad." She said, grabbing a towel and running it through her hair, ridding it of any excess water.

Belle got out of the shower, grabbing a dry towel and walked passed her father nonchalantly, like she was unconcerned that he was even there. Rumple's eyes followed his daughter curiously as she took a seat on a chaise lounge next to the balcony.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" He asked, watching the warm rays of the sun bathe her in its golden light.

"Well you ignored me," Belle said, drying her hair with the towel.

"I haven't ignored you," He started, strolling to Belle and casually having a seat next to her. "How could I?"

"For starters, you don't want me to sleep in your room." She replied, still avoiding his eye contact and only focusing on drying her wet locks.

"Of course I do," he said, cupping her by the chin while his other hand pushed her auburn hair back so he could gaze at her beautiful face. She held more beauty in her eyes than her mother ever did, every day he counted himself lucky for having such an attractive daughter.

"Then why -" Belle began, but Rumple ceased his daughter's worry talks with a kiss.

Passionately, he held Belle by her face, colliding his tongue with hers. He loved kissing his daughter. She had come a long way from when they first started this, and with every experience, she became better at it.

"Daddy, I'm serious, tell me." She demanded, pulling away from his lips. Belle couldn't comprehend why he chose not to be in the same room as her. They did enough sneaking around at home. This vacation was supposed to be their escape from that, where they can sleep in the same room without her sisters becoming suspicious.

"You'll find out soon enough sweetheart," Rumple said. Perhaps he had something up his sleeve that he wasn't telling Belle about, but her father was making it so hard for her to stay mad at him. Especially when Rumple placed his hand on her thigh, and padded it closer to her essence. When he reached her little shorts, he unbuttoned the top button without any difficulties. "Can daddy taste his little girl."

"I don't know. I'm still mad at you." Belle pouted.

"Then let me make it up to you." He said. "Lie back."

He moved over her, resting on top of her small body and between her legs and continued to kiss her. Rumple raised the hem of her shirt and inch her wet blouse up and over her head. Next, he focused on removing her shorts and her panties, wet from not only water but her desires too. Rumple kissed her harder. The grueling 6-hour flight was unbearable while he sat next to Belle. Rumple only managed to keep his hands to himself out of fear they would be discovered, and with what happen to Dr. Whale, Gold had to be more careful. But now he had her in his grasp and wasn't going to be sated by only kissing.

He left her lips and kissed her cheek before trailing hot passionate ones down her neck and collarbone. Belle moaned and grinds her body against his when she felt Rumple's tongue caressed the spot that made her weak and urged her to give into his seduction. She gently pressed her fingertips into his back when he sucks her neck until he unknowingly leaves a little red mark there. Rumple continued a path down her body until he reaches her pussy. She was so fucking wet, and Rumple immediately opens her legs and began lapping between her folds. Belle's back arched off the day bed when she felt him on her sensitive area.

"Oh daddy." She moaned sending more desire to his cock for her. It was his favorite word, and he loved hearing Belle's angelic voice say it, making him crave her even more. "Daddy, aren't you gonna take your clothes off too?"

Belle always wanted for his cock whenever they were intimate, and if this were any other time, he would. Rumple loved feeling her sex wrapped tightly around his, but time was of the essence, and Henry couldn't keep his mother busy for long.

"Not right now sweetheart, we don't have much time." He said before kissing her inner thighs, sending chills throughout Belle's body. "Besides I just want to focus on you."

After they had finished up, Rumple left his daughters' room very pleased, and Belle hopped in the shower. She was still hot from what her father did to her, so Belle touched herself while visualizing Rumple in the shower with her. After showering for longer than expected, she gets out, considering the other guests of the hotel needed hot water too, and began getting ready for dinner. By the time she had finished, Regina was back, and it was her turn to use the shower.

Dinner took place at an expensive restaurant, famously known for their Hispanic cuisine. Throughout the course of dinner, Belle exchanged flirty stares with her father. He only smirked, trying to remain inconspicuous to his other family members, who didn't seem to notice because they were too busy enjoying their meals.

"Dad, aren't you gonna eat something?" Zelena asked.

"No, I don't think so sweetheart." He replied. "I ate a bit back at the hotel."

Belle suppressed a small giggle.

"So what are the plans for after dinner? It's too dark to go to the beach now." Regina said.

"I haven't a clue. This trip is more for my daughters to enjoy." He explained. "I couldn't be more proud of my girls, and I just wanted to do something to show my appreciation for you three."

The table fell silent for a moment before his oldest daughter broke the silence.

"Dad?" Zelena said pushing the food around hesitantly on her plate. "There something I've wanted to ask you."

"Anything sweetheart."

Zelena nervously clears her throat. "Do you ever miss mom?"

Gold looked down at his beverage and swirled its contents around. "Truth is girls. There is a part of me that will always love your mother."

Belle looked away. Even after all this time and after all that her mother has done to him. The lies and the cheating, her father still loved Cora. He would never see Belle as nothing more than just his younger daughter. She became furious, and she couldn't hold her words and feelings to herself anymore.

"Seriously, after all she's done to you, why do you still love her?"

"I have to agree with Belle on this one," Regina said. "Cora is a cheating lying bitch, she didn't just hurt you, she hurt all of us daddy."

"I know she did, but you all have to understand, Cora gave me three beautiful daughters. Regardless of her cheating and you all not being my legitimate children. I'll always be thankful for the family she gave me." he explained.

"So you wouldn't take her back?" His youngest asked.

"Of course not Belle." He told her before addressing the rest of his daughters. "Cora created wounds in this family that would probably never heal, and I won't throw salt in them by taking her back."

Belle smiled. She could understand why he was thankful for Cora. She supposed she was a little grateful too. Without her mother, Belle wouldn't have gotten the chance to be with Rumple. Her deceitful actions were what drove her father to seek comfort with Belle and inevitably brought them together. Belle also wouldn't have had a second dad. She loved her biological father Moe, who was more a part of her life then Cora ever was, even though it was secretly, she always felt his presence there making her feel safe.

"So Dad, have you been mingling?" Zelena asked.

"Uh- no." He chuckled. "I'm afraid I've gotten a little too old for the dating scene."

"Oh come on dad, haven't you heard the saying _there's something for everyone_ ," Zelena said, trying to be more sensitive to her father's plight.

"Of course I have but-"

"And there's a lot of younger women who are attracted to older men," Regina interjected, adding in her two cents. She felt like her father should be dating too. "Just look at Belle."

"Regina!" Belle exclaimed, almost choking on her virgin frozen daiquiri.

"What about Belle?" Zelena asked.

"She likes mature men," Regina said, followed by delighted laughter. "She told me herself."

Belle bowed her head in shame. "I told you that because I thought you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ahhh. So that's why things didn't work out with Will," Zelena said in realization. "I was wondering why you let that one go Belle."

"Belle's only 16. The only men that should be in her life right now are Mr. French and me." He told his eldest daughters before acknowledging his youngest. "Isn't that right Belle?"

Belle nodded with a glowing smile. She loved when her father asserted his feelings for her publicly.

"I'm quite happy with it just being my daughters and me." Gold finished.

"Well, besides us Dad. You really need to find a soul mate, and it's never too late to find a new love and remarry." Zelena said.

"Yeah. Maybe you can find a Spanish hottie here in Mexico. Like that one over there." Regina used her head and nodded subtly to a woman who was sitting at the bar alone, casually watching Rumple and his daughters have dinner. "She's been staring at you all evening."

Rumple turns and sees the other woman. She flashed him a smile and gave him a small waved.

"I think she's into you," Regina added.

"I hate to disappoint her, but I'm quite uninterested."

"Oh come on dad." Regina said, "Look at her, she's gorgeous."

"Regina, dad just said he's not interested."Belle scoffed. "Let it go."

"Geez Belle," Zelena said, noticing how possessive she was acting.

"Daddy's girl," Regina whispered under her breath, making Zelena chuckle at her remark.

Rumple turned back into the direction of the woman, but instead of looking at her, he looked passed her to a boat yard filled with small yachts.

"I have an idea how we can spend the rest of our evening." He said, before getting the waiter's attention to ask for the bill.

The yacht Rumple rented for the night was beautiful. Her name was La Dama de Blanco, The Lady in White. The captain circle for miles underneath the clear and starry night sky. Zelena was the first to fall asleep, she found a cabin and lulled baby Robin off to sleep before closing her own eyes. Next, it was Henry, who couldn't sleep peacefully in a new environment without his mother cuddled beside him. Regina soon found herself dozing off as well, especially after a long flight and tiring walk from the restaurant to the harbor, which left Mr. Gold and his youngest daughter to enjoy some alone time together on the deck of the boat's stern.

Belle faced the railing, clasping the cold metal bars of the ship while her father stood closely behind her with his hands on top of hers. His thumbs stroked her hands gently as they watch the ripples in the water from the yacht as it floated softly on the waves. Rumple nuzzled his face into her neck taking in her intoxicating aroma that was a mix of her and the air's salty smell of the Pacific Ocean.

"You don't really want to be with another woman, do you?" She asked. Belle hated feeling like she was holding him back from someone he truly was meant for.

"Of course I don't." He told her. "I made certain to clear that up with your sisters, didn't I?"

Yes, you did, but-" Belle sighed. "What if you're not meant to be with me?"

"Why do you ask that Belle?"

"Because what if there someone else out there for you, and I'm just standing in the way."

Rumple sighed and turned his daughter around, so that he could say this while looking into her eyes. He needed to make her understand that he couldn't live without her. "Sweetheart, have you ever considered that that someone, just might be you?"

"You think we're soulmates, like true love?"

"I believe that we are. But I also feel that you're too young to understand what real love is."

"You don't think I love you?"

"Teenagers often confuse love with infatuation."Her father explained. "For example, you once thought you were in love with Will."

"That's different. I know I'm in love with you."

"How do you know that Belle?" He asked inquisitively.

"Well because nobody has made me feel this way before." She said. "Why do you think I fight so hard for us to be together, even when you've stopped trying? It's because I love you."

Rumple chuckled and brought her closer into his embrace. "I sincerely hope so Belle because I don't want to lose you."

"Then stop living with fears that one day I'll stop loving you because I won't daddy. I just want it to be us."

"Then it will, Belle." He said before merging his lips with hers. "Perhaps everything that has happened to our family was meant to bring us together."

Belle giggled. "You don't seem like the type to believe in divine intervention."

"In this case I do. No, I don't think a man is sitting up in the clouds, making sure that I fall in love with my daughter. But I do believe there's a reason for everything."

"Well, I'm happy this reason happen."

"As am I."

Belle smiled and turned back around to watch the calm waters below them. It was soothing to her, and it made Belle feel like it was just the two of them alone on this vacation. Belle removed one of her father's hands from the rail and wrapped it around her belly. He held her tightly against him and used his thumb to caress her mid-drift softly. Rumple kisses her neck and shoulder, lightly using his tongue to teasing her. Belle lets a breathy moan escape her lips at his soft touch. Unhurriedly, he trailed his hand down her stomach and into her shorts.

Her moans grew louder when he rubbed her clit through her panties. He snaked his fingers around them and massaged her clit, making her even wetter. He reached deeper into her panties and inserted his finger into her wetness. Belle bit her bottom lip to muffle her cries, but they still got away from her when his finger plunged deeper inside of her. She felt his cock poking her back, so she pressed her backside on his erection and moves her body softly against it.

Rumple gasped when he felt her ass wiggling on him, making his cock strain against his trousers. He couldn't take this much longer. He needed to be inside of his daughter.

"Pull your shorts down sweetheart." He said, unzipping his pants.

She lowered her shorts and leaned over the railing slightly. Rumple pulls her closer to him by her waist and pushes his cock inside her bit by bit until he was in fully. Her pussy felt amazing to him, and it even felt like she was getting tighter with every thrust.

"Oh fuck. Faster daddy," she cried out. Belle was thankful that it was only them on the deck of the ship so she could be loud as she wanted.

Rumple brought her ass closer and arched her back in further, so he was able to dive in her deeper, making sure his cock left no area untouched. "How's that babygirl?"

"Oh God daddy, please don't stop." She said looking back and watching him continue to thrust inside her over and over.

It had been so long since Rumple fucked her from the back and she missed how he would lose control and abandon his fears of being too rough with her. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing her from moving away. Belle closed her eyes and gripped the railing securely and moaned as her father continued to push his cock inside her, giving Belle no choice but to climax. Rumple pulled himself out of her and does the same in his hand.

Belle was too weak to move. She looks down at the water, staring at the moon's reflection until she regained the mobility of her legs. Her father helped pull up her shorts, and they spent the rest of the night on the deck watching the stars as the captain steered them back into the harbor. They both got their wish tonight. Belle was beginning to feel like they were more of a couple now, and Rumple was pleased to know that his daughter had no desires ever to leave him.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Rumple and his family took a cab to the beach. The sun glowed against the rippling ocean as the vacationing children were playing in the grainy sand. Some were building sand castles, burying each other, splashing and laughing on the gentle currents of the clear water. The older ones were further out surfing and jet skiing while their parents relaxed on the warm beach. It wasn't long before Belle and Henry were out in the water too, splashing each other profusely. Rumple and his two older girls pitched a canopy for shade and laid out several beach blankets for each of them. After applying copious amounts of sunscreen, Regina joined them in the water to make sure Henry didn't swim out too far.

"Shouldn't you be in the water too?" Rumple asked his oldest.

Zelena sighed and nodded to the baby she was rocking in her arms. She was a new mother, and she didn't want to impose a crying baby on her father.

"Give her to me," He said with his arms out. "I'll watch my granddaughter, go and have a good time."

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yes, Robin will be fine." Gold said, taking the baby into his arms. "I've got her. Go and enjoy yourself. It looks like Belle needs a teammate to water wrestle Regina and Henry."

Zelena left the canopy and joined the rest of her family in the water. Underneath his sunglasses, his eyes never left Belle. He enjoyed seeing all of his girls happy, but he loved watching his youngest the most. Her smile was radiant, and her soft giggles always put a smile on his face. She was beautiful, and all he wanted to do was take her someplace private and unravel the ties of her bikini.

Robin began to stir in his arms. While holding his little granddaughter, he couldn't help but think back to when Belle was this little. She never cried when he held her unlike with Cora. He always made sure to make her feel safe and protected, he did the same with all his children including Bae, but something about Belle made him take it a step forward. Every evening he'd read to her until she fell asleep, and when she woke up crying during the night, it was always Gold who woke up first when he heard her sobs through the baby monitor.

She grew up too fast. All of Gold's children did, even Henry. But thankfully Belle was more than his daughter now. She wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon, at least he hoped.

xox0xox

Back at the hotel, Belle and Regina awoke to a sudden knock on their door in the middle of the night. Belle was frightened by the knock and scared to death of strangers. She refused to leave the safety of her bed and begged her sister to answer the door. Regina groaned, tossing the covers from around her and slipping on her robe and house shoes. Belle's terror subsided when she heard her father's voice at the door. She jumped from her bed to find a very teary eyed Henry clenching his grandfather's hand.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Belle asked.

"I heard a ghost."

"A ghost?" His mother asked. "And what does a ghost sound like?"

"Roar!"

"There are a lot of sounds in the hotel Regina. Henry would sleep better with his mother." Rumple said.

"Fine," Regina agreed. "Come on honey, I'll tuck you in."

"Well if Henry is staying here, can I sleep in your room daddy?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. "Go get your robe and slippers."

Belle hurried off to the bedroom and returned in a matter of seconds and together they left his oldest's daughter room for his.

"Finally!" Belle said, throwing herself onto his bed. "I thought we were never going to get a chance to be alone."

"I knew we would," Rumple said frankly. "Henry is just like his mother."

"What do you mean?"

"When Regina was a little girl, she'd a develop a small case of xenodochiophobia."

"Xeno- what?"

Gold chuckled. "A fear of hotels. The only cure was to stay out as late as possible to tucker her out and to sleep with your mother and me. But she grew out of it, and eventually, so will Henry."

They spent the next hour watching TV, thankfully most of the shows were in English. But it was late, almost one in the morning and nothing really good was on, so they mostly talked and kissed. Things were beginning to get heated between them, and Rumple thought it would be a good time to give Belle her vacation present.

"I have a surprise for you sweetheart." He said sitting up and scooting to the side of the bed, reaching underneath and pulling out a black medium sized case.

"A surprise?" Belle asked, resting her chin on him while looking over his shoulder, and down curiously at the box he held.

He opened the black case and inside were three oblong shaped objects, each ranging from different sizes. They were made from polished metal that glistened and shined when refracted by the light's rays in their room. Belle was amazed by them. They were so pretty. She climbed down from around his shoulders and sat beside him on the bed to get a better view of the items. Belle picked up the largest one and shifted it around, watching her reflection in the mirror-like metal. On the ends of the round, triangular devices were large diamonds-shaped gems. The smallest one was pink, the next one was clear or white, and lastly, the biggest one was gold. Rumple studied her face for any resemblance that she knew what these toys were. There wasn't. Only curiosity graced her beautiful face as she tried to figure out what the objects were.

"What are they?" She asked softly, fumbling with the objects.

"They're toys sweetheart. The kind we can play with together."

This wasn't like any toy Belle has ever played with. Before she'd discovered her love of books, Belle played with dolls and tea sets, or electronic gadgets such as her easy bake oven that now was collecting dust in their basement at home. She wrote daily in her Barbie diary that would open to the sound of her voice. Kids stuff, but the object she held in her hand were for adults.

"So how do you play with them?" She asked. Interest, as well as guidance, flickered in her blue eyes.

"Maybe we should start with the smaller one," Rumple said, giving her the littlest one and sliding the box underneath the bed.

He pulled his daughter's face closer and kissed her gently, gliding his tongue pass her lips and in her mouth. Belle closed her eyes, wrapped in all the sensations that his embrace provided. Her hand skimmed over his lower body, stroking him through his pants until they became tented from his erection. He removed her shirt and bra, tossing them in a pile next to the bed. Next, he lifted her onto his lap and kissed her harder as little moans escaped passed her lips and on to his. More kisses moved down her neck and collarbone, nibbling and sucking at her flesh, dotting her skin with little red marks. Belle's hands grew tighter on his shoulders while she tried to steady herself in his lap. His hand slipped between her legs and into her shorts, stroking her pussy and Belle's moans grew louder until they turned into pleas for him not to stop.

"Lay down sweetheart, across my lap and on your stomach." He said, and she obeyed like a good little girl.

"But I thought we were playing with the toy."

"Daddy has to get you ready first."

After helping to remove her shorts, he grabbed a handful of her ass and spread her cheeks open and begins licking her pussy. Lapping between her legs thoroughly and making sure every inch of her was wet to ensure she would get the most out of this new experience. He takes the toy she was holding and flipped a switch by the gem that turned on the vibrator feature of the toy and placed it against her clit. Belle's lower body flinched at the strange but pleasurable sensations on her sensitive area. It was just the reaction Gold wanted from her. If it felt this good on the outside, Belle could only imagine how wonderful it would feel once the toy was inside of her.

"How long does it take to get me ready daddy?" Belle asked, soft words consumed in her eagerness. "If I can handle your cock, I think I'm more than ready by now."

"This isn't going inside the place you think, Belle."

"Where's it supposed to go then?"

He slid his hand through her slit, slowly brushing his finger over her little puckered asshole. Belle looked back at her father shocked. The toy couldn't possibly fit there.

"There?" She asked abash.

"Yes."

"And you're sure it'll fit?"

"Your body is more pliant than you think sweetheart."

"But won't it hurt?"

"You have to trust me, Belle." He said, choosing his next set of words carefully. "I won't lie to you, there will be some pressure and discomfort, but the most important thing you have to remember is to relax."

Belle only took a second to think about it and nodded that she understood. Rumple knew if she were able to keep her body from tensing up, she would be in for an amazing experience. He's given her multiple orgasms in one night, but she's never had two at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Belle nodded again and rested her head on the pillow before taking a deep breath.

After applying an ample amount of lube to her and on the device, he gently pushed it in her ass inch by inch. Belle's eyes clamped closed, and she gasped into her pillow at the sudden invasion, but she followed her father's instructions and remained relaxed and very still. With only a little more to go, Gold nudged the plug inside of her deeper until all that was visible was the pink diamond. Belle clutched the covers, waiting for more pressure, but it stopped, and she felt her father squeeze another handful of her ass.

"Is it in?"

"Yes sweetheart. I've never seen anything more sexier than watching you be a brave little girl."

Belle smiled. "Can I see what it looks like?"

"Walking isn't a good idea just yet sweetheart." He told her. "You're body still needed time to adjust.

"Then what should I do now daddy?"

He smirked and moved the pillow, scooting down closer to her head. "You can start with sucking my cock."

She giggled and unzipped his pants. Rumple let out a responsive groan when the tip of his cock reached her warm wet tongue.

"That's my girl. You know just what daddy likes."

He reached down to her backside and switched the vibrator to a faster setting and rubbed her pussy, making sure to keep her soaking wet. Belle's head bobbed as she sucked his cock slow and deep. Gold felt the vibrations of her throat when she vocalized and moaned while her mouth surrounded him.

His cock twitched watching his daughter's body squirm on his fingers as she tried to stay focused on the task he gave her. But the vibrator in her ass felt so amazing to her and sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body. No longer able to concentrate, Belle removed his cock from her mouth and moaned as her body shuddered and spasmed uncontrollably from her orgasm. Without giving her a chance to come down from her climax, Rumple got up from the bed and positioned Belle onto her knees facing away from him.

"Now princess." He said, tearing open a condom. "This is where the real fun begins."

He always enjoyed seeing her in this position, but the little jewel in her ass made the sight of her more breathtaking. She was such a bad little girl for letting him do this to her. From their first time he never actually understood what she liked so much about having sex with her father. It was so sinful, but it also made him crave her more. Perhaps that was the reason he purchased these toys for her, to find out just how much of a naughty girl she was. He twisted the plug, pushing it in deeper, and got an appreciative response from his daughter. _God_ , he thought to himself, her pussy was wet and aching to be fucked.

He arched her back, placing her body in the perfect angle and lined himself with her entrance. The anticipation was driving her insane. The plug in her ass continue delivering her body with jolts, and she was already trembling with the approach of another orgasm.

"Oh fuck. I want your cock so bad daddy."

"Where's that patience I taught you, Belle?" He teased. "You don't get daddy's cock until I say so."

"Please daddy."

"Good girl," he said, pressing the plug with his thumb. "Perhaps I should reward your etiquettes."

"Yes daddy." She moaned. "I wanna be fuck me hard."

Gold chuckled. She would always get her way with him. He slipped inside her in one move. Her tightness greeted him, squeezing his cock and welcoming him to find deeper places. He leaned forward and placed opened-mouth kisses down her spine as his lower body pressed against the plug. The bed began to rock in a motion that matched his thrusts and his soft grunts. He rolled his hips together with hers, rocking in and out of her over and over until his thrusts became uneven. Gold reached out and interlaced his fingers with hers, gripping the pillow together as she came for a second time. He followed shortly after her, spilling his seed inside the thin barrier between them before collapsing on top of her. Both coated in a layer of sweat and happily panting and catching their breath as arousal left their bodies. He reached between them and turned off the toy before rolling off her. Belle crept over and tucked herself in her father's arms.

"How did you like the toy sweetheart?" He asked, finally fit to form words.

"I loved it. It was so intense." She told him, closing her eyes and reliving her favorite part. "That was the best orgasm I ever had."

"And do you know why?" He asked, cupping her by the chin so their eyes could meet and she nodded yes.

"It's because I had two at the same time." She answered. "The front and the back."

"Always the observant one." He smiled, and gave her a small kiss. "Now, turn over sweetheart. I probably should take that out of you."

Instead of rolling over, Belle closed her eyes from fatigue and pressed her body closer against her father. "Nah, it can stay there for the night."


End file.
